El Secreto De Una Madre
by Eliorah
Summary: -DESCONTINUADO-
1. El Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero la trama de este fanfic es toda mía.

**Fiction Rated T:** No recomendado para menores de trece años, por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos. Además de la mención de una violación.

**Advertencias:** Si eres una persona religiosa o conservadora puede resultarte ofensivo. Quizás contenga algo de OoC, no estoy segura de ello, es un AU (Universo Alterno). One-Shot.

**Summary: **"¡¿Trata de decirme que mi pequeña espera un engendro de ése bastardo?!"/…/"¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic sólo está disponible en esta web.

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**Blanco. **Aquél color tan neutral normalmente le hubiese parecido relajante, con aquél tono tan puro comúnmente podría haberse desecho de cualquier pensamiento agobiante que amenazara con desgastar sus preciadas neuronas, ahora podría estar sumida en la nada, sin ningún problema rondando su mente, completamente tranquila. Como daría lo que fuese porque fuera de esa manera, pero no…

.

_Hoy __no__ era un día común y corriente en su vida_.

.

Hoy, ése enfermizo color blanco en las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban, le parecía lo más desesperante en todo el infinito universo. Blanco en el techo, blanco en las paredes y más blanco en las sábanas de la cama donde se encontraba sentada, incluso blanco en su bata de hospital. Ése maldito color la incomodaba en sobremanera, era tan vacío, no le provocaba ninguna clase de sentimiento, tan sólo eso: Vacío. Justo como se sentía hoy.

.

De hecho, se sentía completamente hueca por dentro desde hace más o menos un mes atrás. Su expresión era, en su totalidad, ausente. Mantenía su mirada verde esmeralda fija en un punto "X" en la pared, aparentemente no era del todo consciente de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Una solitaria lágrima rodó con plena libertad sobre una de sus pálidas mejillas y pronto otras más se unieron a ella en su recorrido, dejando un camino húmedo sobre su cremosa piel. El recuerdo de aquél día, en el cual su agonía inició, quemaba como brazas ardientes en su pensamiento y su llanto silencioso era la muestra innegable de su dolor.

.

Seguía así, en la misma posición en la que había estado desde hace horas, como abstraída del mundo exterior y sumergida en el propio. Incontables recuerdos se acumulaban en su cabeza, uno tras otro como si tal fuesen los flashes de una cámara, impidiéndole cruelmente el olvidar el porqué de su estado actual. Jamás hubiese creído verse a sí misma en ése estado tan deplorable.

.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, era como si aún pudiera sentir el peso de _su_ cuerpo sobre el suyo, _sus_ roncos gemidos chocando contra su oreja, _su _nívea piel, humedecida por la transpiración, frotándose con la suya, _sus _fuertes manos sosteniendo firme y fuertemente las de ella, aunque de nada le valía. Desde hace mucho que ella había dejado de luchar, se había dado por vencida. No podía competir contra su fuerza masculina, lo había intentado en un principio, si, mas los moretones en sus delicados brazos y el matiz rojizo en una de sus mejillas, que ya comenzaba a hincharse, eran la prueba de que había perdido ante _él_. Todavía podía percibir el punzante dolor de su nada cuidadosa invasión, la desagradable sensación de sus desvergonzados besos sobre su cuerpo y el ardor que dejaban en su suave piel sus salvajes mordidas llenas de excitación. Sin embargo, no importaba demasiado el dolor físico, ese algún día desaparecería, sino su dolor mental, el cual podía asegurar que seguiría atormentándola el resto de sus miserables días. Las imágenes eran tan vívidas que le parecía que todo aquello hubiera pasado ayer, a pesar de que todas las heridas en su cuerpo habían sanado hace semanas. Ése hombre se había robado su inocencia, de la manera más vil y despiadada. Recordaba cuanto le había implorado que se detuviese, todo lo que había gritado y llorado, lo que había rogado por ayuda hasta quedarse sin voz, pero él no se detuvo en ningún momento. No tuvo piedad.

.

Estas últimas semanas había estado "enferma". Se mareaba, le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, e inclusive había vomitado en repetidas ocasiones, pero en realidad poco le importaba, si de ella dependiese ya habría muerto desde hace tiempo. Su vida no tenía sentido. Mas sabía que, desgraciadamente, no correría con esa suerte.

.

_Él_ había destrozado sus sueños, sus anhelos y aspiraciones para el futuro, había desmoronado el mundo de una alegre niña, porque eso era ella: Una niña de escasos 14 años, recién cumplidos.

.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de ojos cafés y larga melena rosácea: Su madre. La pelirrosada mayor se acercó cautelosamente a la menor que se hallaba en la camilla, la cual, por cierto, ni se inmutó con su llegada.

.

—Sakura-chan—la llamó con voz dolida, la jovencita no volteó a verla en ningún momento y continuó con la vacía vista al frente.

.

Yushiko sintió sus ojos humedecerse y su rostro se distorsionó tratando de contener el llanto, no tenía idea de cuanto más podría resistir ver a su única hija así. No lograba entender porque la vida podía llegar a ser tan condenadamente injusta, Sakura no había hecho nada que mereciera lo que le había sucedido. Ahora no era ni la sombra de la niña dulce y alegre que una vez fue, era como una cáscara vacía. Por lo menos se había hecho justicia y aquél bastardo sin corazón, que había profanado su pureza, estaba tras las rejas, pero sabía a la perfección que eso no le devolvería las ganas de vivir a su hija, actualmente era como un muerto en vida.

.

—Sakura-chan―insistió, no aguantando más las lágrimas, su voz se quebraba por los sollozos—Sakura-chan, hija, soy yo: Okaa-san… Onegai… Respóndeme, di algo, lo que sea—rogó desconsolada, la niña continuó impasible, como en otro mundo—Escúchame, lo lamento ¡Oh Dios, lo lamento tanto! Todo esto es mi maldita culpa, debí ser una mejor madre, nunca debí haberte dejado sola durante tanto tiempo. ¡Menuda mierda de madre que soy!... Si tan sólo… si tan sólo tu padre aún estuviera vivo.

.

Yushiko lloró amargamente, se sentía tan culpable por lo ocurrido. Desde que su marido había fallecido ella había tenido que trabajar arduamente para sacar adelante a su hija Sakura y asegurarse de que no le faltase nada, por eso, sin querer, la había descuidado y se había visto obligada a dejarla sola en casa durante mucho tiempo. Todavía podía recordar como una noche regresó del trabajo más tarde de lo normal y, para su nada grata sorpresa, encontró a Sakura totalmente desnuda en la cama de su alcoba, sobre una mancha de sangre que, claramente, provenía de su intimidad, su expresión perdida y su rostro repleto de marcas de lágrimas secas. La Haruno mayor sabía que esa imagen siempre la perseguiría, torturándola.

.

—Sakura-chan—la volvió a llamar—Sakura… ¡Sakura! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Por lo menos dame una señal para saber que me escuchas!—vociferó, llorando desesperada. La niña ni se inmutó.

.

—Señora Haruno—habló de repente una fuerte voz femenina desde la puerta, la mencionada no pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un respingo del susto al oírla e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada.

.

—Tsunade-sama—musitó Yushiko. La voluptuosa rubia de coletas se aproximó a ella.

.

—Siento en verdad repetirle esto, pero…—enfocó su mirada avellana en la ojiverde—, es inútil que intente hacerla hablar, Sakura se encuentra como "desconectada" del exterior y es muy poco probable que escuche algo de lo que decimos, todo a causa del…trauma.

.

—Pero… Es que ya no puedo soportar verla así—dijo angustiada.

.

—Créame que la entiendo. Le prometo que haré lo que esté en mis manos para que Sakura se recupere, pero, por favor, entienda que llevará tiempo—la rubia miró con pena a la madre de la joven.

.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

.

—No, no me lo agradezca—habló amablemente la Senju, luego su semblante se tornó serio—Ahora debo hablarle de un asunto un tanto delicado.

.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió la mujer, preocupada.

.

Tsunade guardó silencio unos instantes, ambas mujeres miraron a Sakura, que seguía en la misma posición. No se molestaron en salir y decidieron conversar ahí mismo del problema. La Doctora tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir, preparándose para la reacción de la madre de la jovencita.

.

—Pues verá, no sé como se vaya a tomar esto que le diré, pero…—hizo una pausa, dubitativa—Sakura está… _embarazada_.

.

La Señora Haruno abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes.

.

—¿Qu-Qué?—atinó a decir entrecortadamente—… ¿C-Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo?—sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pues la respuesta era lógica, pero no pudo evitarlo. Fue como si las palabras se salieran solas de su boca.

.

—Aproximadamente un mes.

.

—No… ¡No!—exclamó sin querer creerlo—¡¿Trata de decirme que mi pequeña espera un engendro de ese bastardo?!

.

—Señora, cálmese por favor—pidió la mujer de rubios cabellos.

.

—¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice? Mi hija, de apenas catorce años, además de haber sido violada ¿Está embarazada de ese malnacido?—dijo la Haruno al borde de la histeria—No puedo permitirlo ¡No! ¡¡No dejaré que _él_ hunda todavía más la vida de mi Sakura!!

.

Como si de una minúscula luz en la oscuridad se tratase, Sakura sintió que por primera vez, desde que había pasado aquello, era consciente de lo que acontecía en torno a ella. Poco a poco las voces de las mujeres que se encontraban con ella en la habitación se le hacían más claras y cercanas, empezó a comprender lo que decían y quienes eran. Una era su madre y estaba diciendo, si no había escuchado mal, que ella estaba embarazada… ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella… tendría un hijo?

.

_Un hijo._

_._

Percibió como su ritmo cardíaco aceleraba abruptamente y su respiración, hasta ese momento serena y constante, se agitaba sutilmente. Estaba regresando a la realidad, finalmente.

.

—¡Tiene que hacer algo! No quiero que mi hija cargue en su vientre a un hijo de ese… hombre—exigió la pelirrosada adulta.

.

—Demo, Señora Haruno—rechistó Tsunade.

.

—Solicitaré un aborto por violación ¡Si! Eso es lo que debo hacer, no permitiré que ese tipo arruine aún más la vida de Sakura. No tendrá a ese niño.

.

—N…no…—Tsunade y Yushiko se vieron sorprendidas al escuchar ese débil y tembloroso murmullo proveniente de los labios de Sakura. Se voltearon a mirarla y se hallaron con que ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, su flequillo rosa cubría sus ojos.

.

—¡¿Sakura?!—exclamó la pelirrosa de ojos marrón, anonadada y esperanzada a la vez.

.

—¿De qué hablas, Sakura?—interrogó la rubia, alentándola a seguir hablando. La joven entreabrió la boca varias veces sin llegar a pronunciar palabra, minutos después levantó su rostro y miró a su madre.

.

—Es… mi hijo también—inició la ojiverde con voz baja, pero se podía apreciar su convicción—… Y no es culpable de nada—terminó, dejando a ambas mujeres presentes sin nada que poder decir de la impresión.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Meses después se encontraba en esa misma blanquecina habitación del hospital, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, lo que le causaba ese pulcro color era impaciencia. Miraba insistentemente en dirección a la puerta a la espera de que alguien entrara.

.

_Se __moría__ por verlo de una vez._

_._

Como si tal sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas, la dichosa puerta se abrió y una enfermera de cabellos oscuros ingresó en el lugar bajo la ansiosa mirada de Sakura, que únicamente prestaba atención al bultito envuelto en una mantita celeste que dicha enfermera traía en brazos, pocos segundos más tarde la Doctora Tsunade entró también en el cuarto.

.

—Felicidades, Sakura. Es un saludable varoncito—anunció con una gran sonrisa la rubia, se sintió infinitamente feliz al ver el brillo de ilusión en los verdes obres de la Haruno. La morena le entregó el bebé a la afanosa y joven madre primeriza.

.

Sakura, que ahora tenía al recién nacido en su regazo, se quedó embelezada a verlo, el pequeño dormitaba plácidamente con sus finos labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas tenían un sano color carmesí bastante delicado, su tersa y cremosa piel era blanca como la nieve y sus cabellos eran de un intenso y lustroso negro azabache, aunque poseía unos encantadores reflejos zafiros. Sencillamente ese bebé ahora era la criatura más adorable y preciosa de todo el vasto universo para ella. Sakura sintió una ternura y un gran amor explotar en el interior de su pecho y repentinamente se vio llorando de felicidad y con las emociones a flor de piel. ¿Sería eso lo que llamaban "amor de madre"? Seguramente si, jamás se imaginó que podía llegar a ser tan grande. Acercó al infante más a su pecho y lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarlo, él se veía tan indefenso y delicado, temía verdaderamente hacerle algún daño.

.

Él ahora era su mayor tesoro y no permitiría que _nada_ ni _nadie_ en el mundo entero lo hiriese mientras ella pudiese evitarlo, primero tendrían que pasar por su cadáver antes de tocarlo siquiera.

.

—Si que es un bebé hermoso—opinó la enfermera, Shizune—Me atrevo a decir que es el más bello que he visto en todos mis años aquí—Sakura no pudo obviar el sonreír con gran orgullo por el halago.

.

—¿Cuál será su nombre, Sakura?—indagó Tsunade, sonriendo contenta.

.

—…—la aludida observó detalladamente al bebé un momento—Sasuke—dijo con una cálida sonrisa en los labios—Su nombre será Sasuke… Mi Sasuke-kun—musitó con cariño lo último sólo para el nene.

.

El pequeño angelito abrió sus ojitos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz, miró casi fijamente a su madre y ella lo observó atentamente, no queriendo perderse detalle de lo que él hacía. El morenito soltó un tierno bostezo y volvió a sostener la mirada de la joven pelirrosa. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro ónice, eran rasgados y excesivamente lindos, cargados de esa sobrehumana inocencia de quien aún desconoce el mundo y lo que la vida le deparará.

.

La Haruno elevó ambas cejas, algo fascinada…

.

Juraría que, aunque sea por un segundo, el recién nacido había _sonreído_ cándidamente.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura últimamente había estado recordando bastante el pasado, en especial todo lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke. Lo quería más que a su vida, ya lo había dicho. Había luchado por y para él siempre. Los primeros años Yushiko la ayudaba a cuidar al pequeño mientras acababa la secundaria, pero Sakura procuraba estar con él el mayor tiempo posible. Sasuke era la luz de sus ojos verdes, la luz que la había, literalmente, guiado en la oscuridad.

.

Los años habían pasado, y le parecía que demasiado rápido, todavía podía recordar como si fuese ayer las primeras sonrisas de su bebé, sus adorables mohines cuando quería llorar, aunque parezca cursi y exagerado, se le humedecían los ojos de la ternura al verlo hacer esos pucheritos tan lindos. Recordaba de sus primeros pasos, las pocas veces que había enfermado y que ella no se apartaba de su lado mimándolo hasta que se recuperase. También se acordaba de como sus amigas se volvieron locas al conocerlo y le pedían tenerlo en brazos, se babeaban, figuradamente, por el nene de Sakura. ¿Y cómo no rememorarlo? Su primera palabra: "Mamá". El día que escuchó esa simple palabra salir de sus labios fue muy especial para ella.

.

Sakura lo conocía mejor que nadie, él era su hijo, era la razón de su vida y su única adoración.

.

La luz del televisor iluminaba sus cuerpos levemente, Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá enfrente a dicho aparato, mas no le prestaba atención del todo. Sasuke, quien ahora tenía dieciocho años, se había quedado dormido hace rato y ella, como buena madre, lo atrajo con cuidado hacia ella e hizo que el muchacho recostara su cabeza en sus piernas para que descansara cómodamente.

.

La joven madre observó al pelinegro dormir tranquilamente en su regazo, miró el fino perfil del muchacho y se atrevió a acariciar su oscuro cabello, enredando sus dedos en las sedosas hebras ébano. Se parecía tanto y a la vez en nada a su padre, a quien, obviamente, no le agradaba recordar.

.

Lo escuchó suspirar suavemente entre sueños y ella sonrió, pero algo andaba mal, su sonrisa se veía _triste_.

.

—En verdad que soy una enferma—murmuró lastimeramente la joven mujer, una par de lágrimas corrieron por su faz hasta perderse en su barbilla.

.

No tenía idea de cuándo, cómo, ni porqué había terminado _enamorándose_ de su propio _hijo_, sangre de su sangre, fruto de su vientre. Llegó hasta el punto de no poder negárselo a sí misma durante más tiempo: Lo amaba, no solamente como madre, sino como mujer. Se consideraba sucia, sentía asco de su propia persona por ese sentimiento tan prohibido que la perturbaba. Sabía de sobra que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría semejante aberración y que ninguna persona creería que lo que sentía en su corazón era amor verdadero, no una simple y vacía atracción. Pero ella sabía que si lo era, era _amor_ y se odiaba hasta la médula de sólo pensarlo.

.

Comenzó a darse cuenta de ello al percatarse que esos celos que experimentaba al ver a todas esas féminas correr tras él eras demasiado fuertes como para ser simples celos maternales, es que Sasuke se había convertido en todo un hombre y no había chica que pensara lo contrario y no notara su inhumano atractivo. Sakura se justificaba diciendo que él merecía algo mejor que esas niñitas huecas, pero en realidad no quería que nadie lo apartase de su lado. También cuando él se acercaba mucho o la abrazaba-que no era muy seguido que digamos- se ponía extremadamente nerviosa y su pobre corazón latía alocadamente, además, para empeorar las cosas, empezaba a sonrojarse al verlo. ¡Demonios! Eso no estaba nada pero nada bien.

.

Ese sería su secreto, nadie tenía porque saber que estaba irracional e irrevocablemente enamorada del ser más prohibido en la faz de la Tierra para ella, mucho menos él mismo. Se proponía llevarse el secreto a la tumba si era posible, aunque sufriera y se sintiera agonizar cada día en su silencio. Se prepararía para el día en el que él se casase y se fuera, sin importar que le doliera hasta lo más profundo de su ser, se prometió a sí misma que no lo detendría. Le permitiría vivir su vida como una persona normal, porque le amaba y deseaba la felicidad de él aun por encima de la propia.

.

—Sa…ku…ra…

.

Abrió sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente al escuchar ese débil murmullo de la apacible voz de Sasuke. Su corazón aceleró su ritmo desbocadamente y más gotitas saladas se derramaron de sus obres. Él había dicho _su nombre_ en sueños.

.

¿Acaso significaría algo?

.

Solamente él podía saberlo.

.

.

_Y, quizás, el tiempo se lo diría._

.

.

**)O.o(·:- ¿****FIN****?- :·)o.O(**

.

.

.

* * *

Joo, cada día voy más perv… me ha corrompido XD, espero que les gustara este one-shot. El incesto SasuSaku es súper interesante ¿Nee? *¬* Lo tenía escrito en mi cuaderno desde hace semanas, pero mi computadora estuvo descompuesta durante todo un largo mes (O más ¬¬) y apenas me la han devuelto y me e puesto a escribir como posesa jejeje (Un poco más y me muero sin mi PC!! ) Además… acabo de terminar los exámenes T.T y en los pasados salí mal en dos clases, así que TENÍA que estudiar mucho u__U

Solamente si les a gustado lo suficiente, me dejan muchos reviews y si quieren… podría continuarlo…no sé, hacerlo un fic largo n.n, tengo algunas pequeñas ideas, todo depende de ustedes jijiji (Y de mi imaginación e inspiración, obviamente ¬o¬UU).

¡¡Reviews onegai!! Recuerden que NO necesitan estar registrados para dejarme un comentario, sólo dan clic al botón de aquí abajito que dice "Reviews this Chapter/Story"! Jojojo

Dewa Matta!!!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**


	2. Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web.

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo II:**Descubrimiento.

.

.

.

_**A **__mitad de la noche se comenzó a remover con cierta incomodidad bajo el cálido edredón azul de su cama, pronto terminó por abrir los ojos con pesadez. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la mesita de luz a la izquierda de su lecho y se halló con que el reloj marcaba, con sus luminosos números rojos, la una con cuarenta de la madrugada. Sabiendo que a las ocho de la mañana debía ir a la escuela trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, luego de un buen rato intentándolo se dio por vencido, le resultaba imposible._

_._

_De un momento a otro empezó a escuchar algo, era un sonido extraño y casi imperceptible, pero aún así logró intrigarle. Decidido a averiguar de qué se trataba exactamente, se levantó de su mullido colchón y salió silenciosamente de su cuarto. El pequeño pelinegro caminaba a través de la oscuridad nocturna de los pasillos de su hogar, la poca luz que alumbraba el lugar era de la Luna, los débiles rayos blanquecinos se filtraban apenas por las ventanas. Cualquier otro niño de su edad no se habría atrevido a salir de la seguridad de su recámara para buscar el origen de un ruido a medianoche, sin embargo él era diferente, no le daba miedo la oscuridad. Poco a poco ese suave sonido fue haciéndosele más claro y, finalmente, descubrió que se trataba de sollozos. Su rostro infantil reflejó preocupación y cierto grado de desconcierto; al parecer esos ruidos provenían del interior de ésa habitación que se encontraba frente a él: La alcoba de su madre._

_._

_Tardó un poco en decidir que hacer, mas al oír que el llanto no cesaba, sino que parecía haberse intensificado, no lo dudó ni un minuto más. Tomó con su nívea mano el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, abriéndola paulatinamente. Se asomó dubitativo al interior de la habitación, buscando con la mirada a su progenitora, aunque casi no veía nada. Forzando un poco la vista consiguió ubicarla al fin: ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyaba la espalda contra la cama y, con ambas manos, cubría su rostro mientras lloraba. Él se impresionó en demasía, ya que nunca la había visto así. Ella siempre procuraba mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, que irradiaba calidez, pero ahora parecía ser una niña indefensa y destrozada que ameritaba la protección de alguien más. Sin tener idea de que hacer, se dejó llevar por el instinto protector que nació en él en ese momento y comenzó a avanzar en silencio hacia ella. _

_._

—_¿Okaa-san?_—_la llamó el niño. Él se percató con facilidad de cómo ella ahogaba un sollozo y su cuerpo daba un ligero respingo, seguramente del susto que le provocó._

_._

—_Sa-Sasuke-chan_—_musitó la pelirrosada, observando como su pequeño de ocho años se acercaba indeciso a ella._

_._

—_Okaa-san… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué estás llorando?_—_inquirió el infante, sin llegar a comprender qué podría estarla angustiando._

_._

_Sakura bajó la mirada y trató de secar sus lágrimas, no obstante, éstas se negaban a dejar de salir de sus obres jade y continuaban su húmedo recorrido sobre sus mejillas, además intentaba reprimir, sin mucho éxito, los sollozos que trataban de escapar de su garganta desesperadamente._

_._

—_Okaa-san_—_insistió Sasuke, preocupado._

_._

_Sin decir ni una palabra todavía, Sakura tomó al pelinegro y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Sasuke pudo sentir el sutil temblor que sufría la pelirrosa y como seguía llorando, esta vez en silencio._

_._

—_N-no es nada… No te preocupes, Sasuke-chan_—_murmuró entrecortadamente la joven mujer._

_._

_Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, el menor se limitó a corresponder al abrazo, es cierto que a él no le gustaban mucho que se diga esas muestras de cariño, pero hoy era distinto. Permitió que Sakura lo sostuviese entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que quisiera, pues si eso era lo único que él podía hacer para reconfortarla, lo haría. No quería verla sufriendo._

_._

_Un rato más tarde, Sakura separó al moreno de sí con delicadeza, ya había dejado de llorar, se dio cuenta que el pobre se había quedado profundamente dormido. Ella sonrió con ternura mirando lo sereno que se notaba el rostro de Sasuke, con cuidado de no despertarlo le dio un casto beso en la frente al niño._

_._

—_Muchas gracias, mi pequeño_—_habló en voz baja, aún sonreía_—_, realmente… no sé que sería de mi vida sin ti._

_._

_La Haruno tomó en brazos al infante y se levantó cuidadosamente del suelo, caminó despacio hasta el cuarto del azabachado, lo acostó en la cama y lo arropó con el edredón. Apartó unos mechones de su cabello negro de su rostro y salió diciendo un quedito "Buenas noches" para luego cerrar la puerta._

_._

_A Sakura le pareció curioso que, a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke no le hubiera preguntado nada, el moreno se fue a la escuela como si fuera un día cualquiera._

_._

_Ella sonrió para sí cuando él se hubo marchado, sabía que lo hacía para no agobiarla y recordarle sus problemas, lo podía ver en sus ojos._

_._

_Era un niño tan considerado…_

_._

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sasuke no era ningún tonto, sabía, o por lo menos sospechaba, que a Sakura le pasaba algo, siempre tuvo la impresión de que ella le había estado ocultando alguna cosa. Todavía podía recordar las muchas veces que, de pequeño, la había visto llorando en secreto y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. No le gustaba verla llorar, no lo soportaba. Además, casi siempre lloraba por las noches, seguramente para que él no la mirara.

.

Otra cosa que él se preguntaba de niño era dónde podría estar su padre, no es que ella hiciera un mal papel como madre, todo lo contrario, era muy feliz con ella y lo trataba muy bien, era una mujer muy dulce, claro que lo corregía cuando hacía algo mal. El punto es que él la quería mucho, debía admitirlo. Pero, obviamente, un niño siempre necesita de una figura paternal y, para ser sincero, cuando era pequeño se sentía algo triste al observar a los papás de sus compañeritos de la escuela llegar a recogerlos a la salida de clases, o cuando miraba a otros niños jugando en los parques junto a sus respectivos padres, en verdad que sentía un poco de envidia por ello. Pero ahora que era mayor ya no le importaba tanto el asunto, se podría decir que, con el pasar de los años, se había "acostumbrado" a ese hecho.

.

Todavía recordaba vívidamente como cierto día no pudo seguir conteniendo durante más tiempo su curiosidad y terminó por preguntárselo a ella directamente:

.

_Hace un rato que había acabado de realizar sus deberes escolares del día y, como no tenía nada más que hacer, bajó a la cocina para hacerle compañía un rato a Sakura, la cual se entretenía preparando la cena de ambos. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, le gustaba estar cerca de ella. A pesar de que él casi no hablara, pues era un tanto introvertido, arisco y frío a veces, sabía que su madre se sentía bien con sentir su sola presencia, y eso era suficiente para él. _

_._

_Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el comedor, jugando distraídamente con unos palillos, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a la pelirrosa mientras ésta cocinaba. El pelinegro, de unos doce años de edad, salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la joven mujer de ojos verdes._

_._

—_Ya está lista la cena—anunció con un tono suave y cariñoso, como era usual en ella. El ojinegro elevó su mirada, la observó poner un plato de comida frente a él y, posteriormente, un plato más al otro lado del comedor, donde ella se sentó para prepararse a cenar._

_._

—_Itadakimasu—dijeron a unísono, aunque uno con menos ánimos que la otra._

_._

_Minutos más tarde, Sasuke apenas había comido algo, y no es que la cena estuviese desagradable, pues Sakura cocinaba de maravilla, es solo que estaba demasiado abstraído como para concentrarse en algo y, como esperaba, ella lo notó._

_._

—_Sasuke, no has comido nada—comentó la Haruno—, ¿Acaso sucede algo malo, hijo?_

_._

—_Hn—emitió indecisamente—, No—agregó segundos después._

_._

_Ella pronunció un simple "Oh, bueno" y continuó cenando, mas él sabía que no le había creído de todas formas, lo conocía demasiado bien. El moreno estaba que se comía la cabeza de tanto pensar y pensar, no sabía si era oportuno hablar y se debatía mentalmente si hacerlo o no hasta que, finalmente, no lo aguantó más y soltó de golpe la pregunta._

_._

—_¿Qué sucedió con mi padre?_

_._

_Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijamente, tratando de descifrar cualquier expresión que ella realizara, pudo notar como la pelirrosa había detenido todo movimiento en su cuerpo de un sopetón y se había quedado atónita con los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente, parecía haberse petrificado de repente, además pudo advertir que había palidecido. Por un momento el muchacho se arrepintió por haber preguntado aquello con tan poco tacto y sin haberlo meditado bien antes de hacerlo. Por la reacción que había tenido ella, podía estar más que seguro que esto era un tema muy delicado._

_._

—_Sabía que terminarías preguntándome esto algún día—inició con voz queda la pelirrosa—, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que no lo hayas cuestionado mucho antes._

_._

—_Okaa-san…—murmuró el jovencito de negros cabellos, con un ápice de arrepentimiento mal disimulado en el tono de su voz. Observaba a Sakura, que se mantenía con la mirada gacha._

_._

—_Murió—contestó súbitamente luego de un corto lapso de silencio y con una entonación que a él le pareció extraña, casi sonaba tajante, pero prefirió no tomarle importancia a aquello._

_._

—_Ah—pronunció simplemente Sasuke. Ella elevó la vista, algo contrariada. _

_._

—_¿No…? ¿No me preguntarás como pasó?—inquirió la Haruno._

_._

_Sasuke se quedó estudiando su rostro, podía ver claramente el deseo de una negativa en sus ojos verdes, casi le rogaban en silencio. Sabía que ella no quería hablar sobre eso, pero, conociéndola como la conocía, estaba seguro que ella pensaba que era su deber darle explicaciones. Al ver lo mal que se había puesto la pelirrosa, optó por lo que consideró lo correcto._

_._

—_Iie—negó con su típico tono indiferente, tomando un bocado de verduras como si nada hubiera pasado. Decidió no preguntar nada más sobre el tema, pues, seguramente, era algo de lo que ella no gustaba hablar y recordar._

_._

No es que no se hubiera preguntado desde pequeño sobre el paradero de su padre, desde que tenía memoria lo había intrigado, pero había guardado silencio durante todos esos años solamente para no incomodar a Sakura con interrogatorios, suponía que por algún buen motivo ella no lo mencionaba. De hecho, había soportado años, muchos pero muchos años de crueles burlas de otros compañeros a causa de su falta de papá y su obvio apego a su mamá. Recordaba claramente como se reían de él y le decían "La nenita de mamá", entre otros sobrenombres ridículos, hasta que un día, lejos del instituto, molió a golpes a los idiotas que se mofaban de él desde pequeño y nunca más volvieron a interponerse en su camino. Esa era la razón por la cual se había cerrado a las personas.

.

A partir de aquél día en que decidió preguntarle a Sakura por su padre todo comenzó a tomar "sentido" para Sasuke, atribuyó los llantos desconsolados que su madre sufría por las noches a la muerte de su padre. Probablemente ella lo extrañaba y se sentía dolida por su ausencia, o por lo menos eso se imaginaba Sasuke, ya que ella si lloraba por culpa de su padre, pero no exactamente por la razón que él creía. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionarlo de nuevo a la ojiverde, por lo que, en consecuencia, no sabía absolutamente nada de su padre, ni siquiera su nombre, lo único era que, según Sakura, él había fallecido. Y estaba seguro de que su abuela Yushiko tampoco le diría nada.

.

En parte "odiaba" a su padre por el sencillo hecho de no haber estado con él nunca y por causar ese sufrimiento en su mamá.

.

_Si en verdad supiera lo que aquél hombre le había hecho…_

_._

Había algo más que lo turbaba un poco, y era que Sakura parecía tener una especie de "fobia" a los hombres, no hallaba una explicación para eso, sólo podía suponer que su papá había sido el único hombre al que ella le había permitido acercarse.

.

_No tenía idea de cuan equivocado estaba…_

_._

Sasuke le había prometido protegerla a toda costa y de cualquiera, pues él era el único espécimen de sexo masculino al cual ella le tenía la confianza suficiente, claro, si lo conocía desde bebé y ella misma lo había criado ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en él? Frunció el ceño levemente y apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella últimamente se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto peculiar con él. No podía imaginarse lo que ocurría, sólo podía pensar que le ocultaba alguna cosa.

.

"Tal vez un novio ¿No?" Le dijo algo muy en el fondo de su mente. Al pensar en algo así, automáticamente frunció el entrecejo con profundidad y su mandíbula se tensó. No, no podía ser eso, esa idea no le hacía ninguna gracia.

.

—¿Haruno?—llamó el profesor, pasando la lista de asistencia. Al ver que nadie contestaba elevó la mirada de sus papeles, recorriendo el aula con la vista. Le parecía sumamente extraño que tan buen estudiante faltara—¿Haruno?—repitió un poco más alto.

.

Sasuke continuaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones cuando, repentinamente, sintió un codazo en las costillas que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Emitiendo un leve quejido miró molesto al causante de dicho golpe, mas pronto se percató del porqué de esa acción al escuchar a su maestro de turno decir de nuevo:

.

—¿Haruno Sasuke, acaso no vino hoy?

.

—Aquí estoy—respondió mecánicamente el moreno.

.

—Huh, más atención a la próxima ¿Nee?—le dijo monótonamente el sensei de cabello plateado, para luego seguir con la asistencia.

.

—Hmph, y usted procure llegar más temprano—masculló entre dientes el chico, esta vez apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su nívea mano y con una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

.

—Rayos, teme ¿En qué planeta estabas? Kakashi-sensei te llamó tres veces, dattebayo—le susurró alguien a su lado.

.

—"_Naruto… Lo había olvidado"_—pensó y sin decirle nada le propinó un capó al rubio.

.

—¡Auch! Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas, teme?—reclamó sobándose la zona afectada y mandándole una mirada asesina al pelinegro.

.

—Por golpearme—explicó con simpleza.

.

—¡Lo hice por que estabas en la Luna!—le recordó en voz baja para evitar que el sensei los oyera.

.

—Hmph, eso no lo justifica, usuratonkachi—comentó inexpresivamente.

.

—Si serás…—suspiró cansinamente—, ya que. Oye, también te quería decir algo—Sasuke sólo volteó a verlo, mostrándole que lo escuchaba—, sólo que mañana no te podré pasar dejando en tu casa, es que… quedé con Hinata-chan después de clases y…

.

—No importa, Naruto—lo interrumpió—. No me hará daño caminar por un día—sonrió de medio lado, arrogantemente como siempre—, diviértete.

.

—Gracias, hermano—sonrió el Uzumaki.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Más tarde llegó a casa, Naruto lo había llevado, como todos los días, en su coche, ya que, para ser sinceros, Sasuke no podía costearse ese tipo de lujos ni quería hacerlo. Suficiente trabajo le daba a Sakura ya, no podía estar exigiéndole como un crío malcriado ese tipo de cosas, al ser madre soltera trabajaba muy duro como enfermera para mantener el hogar. Además, él tenía lo que realmente necesitaba. Aunque estaba pensando seriamente en buscar un trabajo, por lo menos de medio tiempo, para ayudarla un poco.

.

Ese mismo día, por la noche, ocurrió algo raro. Sakura lavaba los trastes sucios de la cena mientras él recogía algunos que aún estaban en la mesa y se los llevaba cuando ella le preguntó algo de la nada.

.

—Sasuke… ¿Hay alguna Sakura que conozcas? Además de mí, claro está.

.

—¿Porqué la pregunta?—inquirió enarcando una ceja, no se dio cuenta del ligero rubor en las mejillas de ella.

.

—Ehh… No, por nada. Eso sólo curiosidad—rió algo nerviosa—. Es que mi nombre es tan común que…

.

—Pero a nadie le queda mejor que a ti—la interrumpió él, mas su comentario era inocente. Tomó entre sus dedos un sedoso mechón del cabello rosa de la joven mujer—¿No crees?

.

—Sí… Supongo—apenas dijo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y apartándose disimuladamente de él, tomando por excusa que lavaba la vajilla y dejando que algunos mechones de cabello escondieran de Sasuke su rubor mientras refregaba una sartén con mayor fuerza de la normalmente requerida.

.

—Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir. Que descanses.

.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke—le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

.

—Igual—respondió simplemente para luego plantarle un inesperado beso en la mejilla y después encaminarse a la salida. Sakura permaneció tensa en su lugar.

.

—Ah, casi se me olvida—empezó a decir desde la puerta—La respuesta es no.

.

—¿Eh?—emitió tontamente la pelirrosa.

.

—Que no conozco a ninguna otra Sakura—agregó—Hasta mañana—dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

.

A la Haruno se le heló la sangre y su pobre corazón bombeó con mayor prisa.

.

Entonces… ¿Sí se refería a ella cuando dijo "Sakura" aquella noche?

.

Dios, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

.

Él _nunca_ la había llamado por su nombre…

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sasuke caminaba con parsimonia en dirección a su casa luego del término de las clases de ese día, como le había dicho el Dobe ayer hoy no lo esperó y se fue con Hinata, la novia del rubio desde hace unos meses. Chasqueó la lengua, estas últimas semanas tendía a pensar mucho, justo como en ese preciso instante. ¿Porqué él no tenía novia? De hecho, jamás había tenido una, ni siquiera algo parecido, y eso que las mujeres se desvivían por él. Y no, no tenía "ese tipo" de inclinaciones. Sabía que era totalmente heterosexual, sin embargo ninguna chica le había llamado la atención hasta el momento.

.

El cielo estaba muy oscuro, pero él iba demasiado absorto como para notarlo.

.

Otra cosa que debía reconocer es que era un completo antisocial, en las únicas personas que confiaba eran en Sakura, Yushiko y el idiota de Naruto, porque lo conocía desde los diez y era su mejor amigo. Pero la persona más importante en el mundo para él era su madre, Sakura. Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, realmente ella lo trataba de forma extraña últimamente, era como si se sintiera incómoda cerca de él e intentase apartarse. No era un estúpido y la conocía muy bien, podía notarlo, mas no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué. Quizás si tenía un novio escondido y se sentía culpable o temerosa a que él no aprobara la relación, hasta podía ser un Doctor del hospital…

.

Sus puños, que estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se crisparon instintivamente. No, absolutamente no. Tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de acercársele, mientras él estuviera vivo no permitiría que ningún hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra la tocara, mataría a cualquier iluso que osara intentarlo. Sakura Haruno no estaba a disposición de nadie, era _suya_, única y exclusivamente su-

.

Detuvo sus pasos de golpe y entreabrió los labios ligeramente, el color abandonó su rostro y sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, mirando fijamente al suelo. Percibió como su ritmo cardíaco había acelerado abruptamente al igual que su respiración. La lluvia empezó a caer sobre él, pero no se movió de su sitio, como si no fuera consciente de las congelantes y gruesas gotas de agua que azotaban sin piedad su cuerpo.

.

Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar ligeramente al igual que sus manos. La Verdad lo acababa de golpear fuerte y súbitamente…

.

… Estaba total e irracionalmente _enamorado_ de Sakura… ¡Esto _no_ podía ser cierto!

.

Simplemente estaba _jodido_.

.

.

_¡Condenadamente jodido!_

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Como ven, obviamente decidí continuarlo… no podía dejarlo así ¿Verdad? XD Espero que la conti haya sido de su agrado y que no haya arruinado el fic o las haya decepcionado u_______U Además, espero contar con su opinión plasmada en un review :D Ahora ya sabemos lo que Sasuke piensa sobre Sakura, jo, el pobre apenas se acaba de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos! ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Quién será el padre de Sasuke? Kukuku, espero ansiosa sus comentarios ω

Ahora solo aclararé un par de cositas… Uno, que el que escriba sobre este tipo de relaciones no significa que las apruebe, por lo menos no en la vida real… esto es ficción, por Kami! XD Y dos, que Sasuke NO estaba enamorado de Sakura desde que era niño, y ella tampoco desde que él era pequeño, ¿Porqué? Simple, eso se me hace _demasiado_ morboso… y de por sí este fic ya tiene su dosis de perversión (Bien medida, claro… que no estoy enferma tampoco jajajajaja D) En fin… lamento si me tardé un poco u_uU es que desde que sacaron la compu de escritorio de mi cuarto (Hace muchos meses) me da una weba terrible ir hasta donde la han puesto, además que ahí mi má me mira y me regaña si la uso demasiado _ Otra cosa es que mi Laptop murió hace mucho (Lo sabrán los que leyeron "Un drástico cambio") y no me han comprado una nueva desde entonces… todavía recuerdo esos días en los que me tiraba en mi cama y me ponía a escribir en mi amada laptop durante horas y horas y actualizaba los fics en menos de una semana sniff *Rio se pone sentimental* Oh, laptop-chan te extraño!! TTOTT

Bueno, bueno, ya basta de lágrimas. Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que se pasen por el poll de mi perfil, ya que he agregado este fic a la votación, voten por su fic favorito para que sea mi principal y así enfocarme sólo en él! También pueden tomarse un tiempito para leer mi profile, que lo he actualizado jojojojo.

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes mis queridas lectoras (Supongo que no hay chicos por aquí jejeje) Espero muchos reviews eh! Y recuerden que NO necesitan tener una cuenta en esta Web para dejarme un review! (Ya que, al parecer, algunas aún no lo saben U-U) Esa es una de las maravillosas ventajas de FF. NET! XD Solamente me queda responder a sus anónimos! Gracias a todas por su apoyo! Espero seguir contando con ustedes ^3^

Respuestas a los Anónimos:

Kakii Chii!: Gracias por comentar! Estoy más que feliz de que este fic también te gustara! Y como vez le he continuado :) Realmente es muy motivador ver a alguien que se toma la molestia de leer todas y cada una de mis locuras XD y aún mejor, que me deja reviews en todas *-* See, lo sé, también pienso que se ve mejor que Sasuke sea mayor! Pero por el momento no se me ha ocurrido nada con ese tipo de trama y no puedo subir fics a lo loco con pésimos argumentos v_vU Aunque admito que, el que él sea menor… No sé… le da como morbo XD Además me encanta verlo de "niño inocente" jajaja. Gracias de nuevo! Espero otros reviews tuyos" jojojojo. Matta ne!

Tsukisaku: Tomodachi!! Gracias por tu rr! Pero me da weba buscar tu cuenta para responderte, porque me dejaste anónimo XD Espero más rr tuyos eh?! (Sep, es una orden jajaja) Seee, pensamos igual *¬* Lamento tardar tanto siempre T-T Y mil gracias por tu apoyo! Te cuidas mucho! Ja ne!!

Leah: Gracias por el review! Espero leerte de nuevo, matta ne!

Shanty-chan (n_n): Gracias por dejarme rr! Me alegro que te gustara, de verás! Y que genial que me sigas siempre a pesar de ir cada vez más perv XD Espero contar con tu opinión en este capítulo también! Chao!

May: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te encantara y te animaras a dejar rr! No te preocupes, no es malo ser "un poco" perv XD Espero que te gustara la conti y me dejes tu opinión! Chao!

EelyUchiha: Hola! Genial que te gustara! Espero que leas la conti y me digas que tal está en un rr! Chao!

Ro: Hola! Genial que te gustara! Aquí tienes la continuación ^^ Espero tu opinión! Bye!

Sakura-fan: Hola! Jo, gracias por comentar y me alegro que te gustara el fic y mi forma de escribir TωT Espero que te gustara la conti y me des tu opinión! Chao!

Nidia ^.^: Hola! Me alegra que te encantara el fic, a pesar de que, como dijiste, normalmente no te gustan los incestos. Supongo que es porque casi siempre resultan ser muy… exageradamente… depravados v___vU pero ese no es mi estilo XD ¿Quién es el padre? Hm, la neta aún no lo decido XDD ¿Qué piensas tú? Espero que te gustara la conti y me dejes tu opinión! Cuidate!

Uva: Qué genial que te gustara mi fic! Espero que la conti sea de tu agrado y me dejes de nuevo tu opinión! Chaito!

Edison: Hola! Que genial que te gustara mi fic XD Me alegro ^^ Espero que te gustara la conti y me digas que tal está en un rr! Cuidate!

Asukasoad: Hola! Que bueno que te gustara! Y si, a mi también me parece extraña esta historia, y eso que yo la escribí XD Espero que la conti haya sido de tu agrado y me digas que tal está, cuidate.

Jany: Gracias por el rr! Espero tu opinión del capi, chao!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Ivel

Kakii chii!

Tsukisaku

Natsumi511

Leah

Shanty-chan (n_n)

May

o Kasuki-Chan o

eelyUchiha

Nanfy-Uchiha

Ro

Sabaku no Suidori

Setsuna17

Sakura-fan

Nidia ^.^

Uva

Rose Uchiha

Edison

Asukasoad

Jany

Lili-cherry-uhiha

Mhilhiiy-chan

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**


	3. Cuidando de ti

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo III:**Cuidando de ti.

.

.

.

_**C**__aminaban __de regreso a casa luego de hacer las compras. Sakura avanzaba tranquilamente cuando sintió un leve jalón en su mano derecha, con la que sostenía la pequeña mano de Sasuke. Se volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad, pues él se había detenido de repente. Notó que el niño de lustrosos cabellos azabaches observaba fijamente hacia la izquierda._

_._

—_¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-chan?—indagó._

_._

—_¿Podemos quedarnos un rato ahí?—pidió, apuntando en dirección a un bonito parque al otro lado de la calle. La joven pelirrosa estudió con la mirada el lugar unos instantes._

_._

—_Pero debemos llegar a casa, se hace tarde—comentó al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera._

_._

—_Onegai shimasu, okaa-san—insistió el infante. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, derrotada._

_._

—_De acuerdo, sólo un ratito ¿Sí?—aceptó sonriendo, no era capaz de negarle nada._

_._

—_¡Hai!_

_._

_Varios minutos más tarde, la Haruno vigilaba desde una banca a Sasuke, el cual se divertía al igual que otros niños en los muchos juegos que había en el parque, otros pequeños se dedicaban a mirar un momento los coloridos peces que nadaban en el gran estanque. Sakura respiró profundamente, el clima era bastante fresco y muy agradable, ya que se aproximaba el otoño. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se hallaba teñido por hermosos matices anaranjados, dándole un sutil resplandor dorado a la nívea piel de la joven de ojos verdes._

_._

—_¿Qué hace una belleza como tú tan sola?_

_._

_Al escuchar esa voz desconocida de pronto y tan cerca se sobresaltó en demasía, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al darse cuenta que un hombre se había sentado a su lado y no tenía la menor idea de en qué momento lo había hecho. Automáticamente tomó sus bolsas y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar sin siquiera detenerse a mirar al sujeto. Por instinto lo primero que pasó por su cerebro fue alejarse e ir a buscar a Sasuke para salir de ese sitio lo antes posible._

_._

—_Oye linda, ¿Adónde vas?_

_._

_Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta al percatarse que aquél tipo la estaba siguiendo. Apresuró el paso, sin llegar a correr, mientras sentía como su corazón bombeaba desbocadamente en el interior de su pecho y se le revolvía el estómago, provocándole ligeras arcadas. Se dijo mentalmente que debía calmarse, sin embargo le era imposible controlarlo. Llegó donde se hallaba Sasuke, viendo los peces del estanque, y lo cogió rápidamente de la mano sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El niño se giró de inmediato para ver qué pasaba, algo sorprendido por la inesperada interrupción._

_._

—_¿Qué…?—comenzó a decir el pelinegro a Sakura, no entendiendo nada y sin notar la presencia de aquél hombre aún. _

_._

—_Como que eres un poco grosera, ¿No crees?—mencionó sarcásticamente, frunciendo el ceño e interrumpiendo la pregunta del azabache._

_._

_Sasuke enfocó, finalmente, su mirada en el hombre al escucharlo hablar. No lo conocía. Pudo darse cuenta que Sakura temblaba sutilmente, sus manos estaban frías y sudaban, además, podía verlo en sus ojos esmeraldas… podía ver el miedo en ellos._

_._

—_¿Acaso no me oyes?—cuestionó molesto._

_._

—_¡Oiga!—llamó el moreno, el hombre de ojos azulados y cabello castaño dirigió su mirada hacia el niño, el cual se había puesto de pie frente a la ojiverde—Aléjese de mi madre—le exigió severamente._

_._

—_¿Madre?—repitió estúpidamente el castaño, enarcando una ceja. _

_._

_Alternó su mirada de Sasuke hacia Sakura un par de veces, aprensivo. La verdad había creído que eran hermanos o algo así, puesto que ella se veía demasiado joven. Se sintió incómodo al tener el peso de la oscura y gélida mirada de ese niño pelinegro sobre él, lo cual le resultaba extraño pues no había razón para temerle a un crío, sin embargo ése en especial tenía algo que lo inquietaba. Lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de estrangularlo. _

_._

—_¡Tsk! Ya niño… ni que la fuera a matar—bisbisó entre dientes para luego largarse de allí._

_._

_La pelirrosa relajó la tensión de sus músculos al ver como aquél hombre se alejaba de ellos. Se sentía algo ridícula, pero no podía controlar el pánico que se apoderaba de su ser cuando cualquier hombre se le acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_._

—_Será mejor que nos vayamos—musitó, el azabache se limitó a asentir._

_._

_Mientras caminaban rumbo a su hogar, Sasuke cavilaba sobre lo ocurrido. No era la primera vez que Sakura se comportaba de forma extraña cuando algún hombre se le acercaba de más. Puede que aún era pequeño, pero su inteligencia sobrepasaba con creces a la de los demás niños de su edad y hoy se había dado cuenta de algo: por algún motivo, Sakura parecía temer que los hombres se le acercasen demasiado._

_._

—_Okaa-san—la llamó de repente, ella lo miró expectante—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. No te preocupes._

_._

_La joven Haruno abrió sus obres jade de par en par, impresionada. Una hermosa y cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rosados, se sentía completamente conmovida. Apretó con cariño el agarre sobre la mano del morenito, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían y luchando por que las lágrimas no escaparan de éstos._

_._

—_Muchas gracias, Sasuke-chan…_

_._

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Aparcó el auto junto a la acera. Soltando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio salió del coche y se encaminó, echando una corta carrerilla para escabullirse de la lluvia, hacia la entrada principal de la vivienda. Una vez resguardada por el tejado, sacó sus llaves de su bolso, pero antes de introducirlas en el cerrojo se tomó unos segundos para examinar concienzudamente el lugar. Frunció el entrecejo débilmente al notar que todas las luces de su hogar estaban apagadas y todo se hallaba inmerso en un inquietante silencio, lo cual era bastante raro tomando en cuenta que Sasuke debía haber llegado a casa hace un par de horas, ¿Acaso aún no había vuelto? O ¿Habría salido a alguna parte? Decidió no perder más de su tiempo parada frente a la puerta como una tonta y se adentró en la residencia.

.

—¡Ya llegué!—anunció, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos.

.

El sepulcral silencio fue su única respuesta, sin embargo se fijó que los zapatos del joven pelinegro se encontraban allí.

.

—Así que ya regresó—murmuró quedamente para sí. Un poco más tranquila se dirigió a la cocina, con la intención de preparar algo ligero para la cena—Uhm… Seguro se tomó una siesta—se sugirió a sí misma distraídamente.

.

Acabó de cocinar una media hora más tarde, enfocó su mirada en la puerta. Le parecía muy curioso que en todo ese tiempo Sasuke no hubiera aparecido por ahí, ni siquiera daba señales de vida. Apretó los labios ligeramente hasta que éstos formaron una línea delgada y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, luego se detuvo al pie de la escalera y miró hacia el segundo piso.

.

—¡Sasuke, ya está lista la cena!—lo llamó en voz alta, ahuecando una mano junto a su boca para que el sonido llegara mejor a la planta alta. Nuevamente, no recibió respuesta alguna—¿Sasuke?—lo nombró una vez más, dubitativa.

.

Empezó a subir los peldaños, sus pasos la dirigían rumbo a la alcoba del chico de ojos ónice, el lugar más probable donde él podría estar. Hoy había llegado del trabajo un tanto más tarde de lo normal, además hace apenas un rato que la lluvia había cesado, había estado lloviendo bastante fuerte esa tarde. Finalmente llegó y se quedó de pie enfrente a la puerta del dormitorio del moreno, se mantuvo callada un momento y con la mirada clavada sobre la superficie de madera, sopesando si era correcto entrar o no. No se podía escuchar ni un solo ruido dentro. Se decidió a dar un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

.

—¿Sasuke?—llamó, nadie contestó así que tocó otra vez—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí dentro?—de nuevo su llamado no recibió respuesta.

.

Sakura frunció graciosamente sus labios rosáceos. Esto era sumamente extraño, ¿Estaría dormido? ¿O quizá duchándose? Aunque no oía absolutamente nada en el interior de ese cuarto, ni siquiera el agua de la ducha cayendo contra el piso embaldosado del baño. Decidida a saberlo, tomó entre sus delicados dedos el pomo de la puerta. Presentía que algo andaba mal.

.

—Sasuke, voy a entrar­—avisó mientras comenzaba a girar la manija y la puerta se abría de par en par.

.

Como lo esperaba, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras. Lo buscó con la mirada y pronunció su nombre una vez más. Nada. Tanteó la pared hasta hallar el interruptor y encendió la luz; ahí estaba Sasuke, tendido bocabajo en la cama y con la misma ropa con la que se había ido a clases esa mañana. La Haruno elevó sutilmente las cejas y se acercó a él, no era nada común que el chico se durmiera tan temprano, además pudo percatarse que su mochila se encontraba tirada descuidadamente a un lado de la cama, y eso que él no solía ser desordenado.

.

—¿Sasuke?—lo nombró al llegar a su lado.

.

Las rosadas cejas de Sakura se juntaron en un claro gesto de preocupación, el chico de cabello oscuro respiraba irregularmente y sus mejillas se notaban suavemente rojas. Anticipándose a los hechos, se aproximó aún más y le tocó la frente, retirando su mano de su blanca piel casi al instante, para luego palpar la sábana que estaba debajo de él.

.

Por Dios, ¡Sasuke estaba hirviendo! Tenía una fiebre terriblemente alta y las cobijas estaban frías y muy húmedas. Sakura se había quedado estática, mirándolo con fijeza, como si su cerebro aún no procesara la información obtenida.

.

_¡Por Kami-sama, reacciona! ¡Debes hacer algo!_ Le gritó una voz en su fuero interno, la cual consiguió sacarla de su letargo. Lo primordial en ese momento era bajarle la fiebre antes que empeorase –si es que eso era posible-, lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar una ducha. Lo observó detenidamente un segundo, no parecía estar en condiciones de hacerlo por sí mismo… Sakura tragó saliva pesadamente, por lo visto _ella _tendría que ayudarle.

.

Como pudo logró ponerlo bocarriba, mas cuando se disponía a comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa, se paralizó, sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón golpetear contra su pecho. Maldición, ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Sasuke sin ropa? ¡Muchísimo tiempo! Desde que había aprendido a vestirse y bañarse solo cuando estaba pequeño. La simple idea de verlo ahora la ponía excesivamente nerviosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abofeteó mentalmente; no era el momento apropiado –y nunca lo sería- para pensar en esas enfermizas estupideces, lo más importante era el bienestar de Sasuke. Con determinación, empezó a deshacerse de la vestimenta del muchacho, cuando ya sólo estaba en ropa interior Sakura frunció profundamente el ceño odiándose a sí misma, ya que podía sentir con facilidad la calidez en su cara, provocada seguramente por el rubor que debía estarla cubriendo.

.

Bueno, no era necesario quitarle el bóxer… ¿Verdad?

.

Evitando mirar de más el cuerpo del pelinegro, comenzó a tratar de levantarlo de la cama, cosa que se le hacía un tanto –muy- complicada gracias al peso de los músculos y la altura de Sasuke. El chico emitió algunos sonidos incomprensibles, Sakura dedujo que estaba semi inconsciente y que la fiebre pronto lo haría delirar. Lentamente y con sumo cuidado la pelirrosa avanzó en dirección al baño que se hallaba en la misma recámara, dejando escapar un par de quejidos por lo bajo a causa del esfuerzo que realizaba. Llevaba un brazo de Sasuke sobre los hombros y sujetaba firmemente su masculina cintura, el moreno apenas daba algunos pasos por mero instinto.

.

—V-vamos Sasuke, camina—murmuró la mujer con dificultad—Mou, ¡¿Por qué tuviste que crecer tanto?!—lloriqueó. Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a cubrirle la frente.

.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño, ahogó un grito, pues casi se cae de bruces junto con él al dar un mal paso. Suspiró aliviada cuando logró recuperar el equilibrio y abrió la canilla de la ducha, dejando el agua caer. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de un pequeño, pero nada insignificante, detalle: Sasuke a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Miró la ducha y luego a Sasuke, de nuevo la ducha y otra vez a él. La Haruno lloró internamente y sin pensarlo más se metió con todo y ropa junto con el pelinegro bajo la llave del agua, sintiendo como empezaba a empaparse la tela de su vestido. Cuando la piel de Sasuke y la suya se hallaban completamente mojadas se le hizo aún más complicado sostenerlo bien.

.

—Shannaro~… En momentos como éste sería muy útil una bañera—masculló la mujer de cabellos rosas. Aunque sabía de sobra que no podía darse el lujo de gastar en algo así.

.

Después de un buen rato se pudo dar cuenta que la temperatura del chico había disminuido un poco. Había tenido que acabar abrazada a él, casi todo el peso de Sasuke recaía sobre su pequeño cuerpo femenino. Se ensimismó pensando qué le podría haber pasado al pelinegro, lo único que se le ocurría era que se había quedado dormido con la ropa empapada por la lluvia, pero eso se le hacía extraño y muy irresponsable por parte de él. Repentinamente, percibió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y como Sasuke hundía su rostro en su cuello, podía sentir con claridad la suavísima y ardiente piel del moreno y parte de sus finos labios sobre esa sensible parte de su anatomía, además reparó en que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se había vuelto inexistente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como los colores subían a su rostro y como la sangre corría frenéticamente por sus venas. Se le hacía más difícil respirar con normalidad. Escuchó como el azabache murmuraba débilmente su nombre justo como _aquélla_ noche y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier instante.

.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke?—balbuceó más para sí que para él y se permitió estrecharlo entre sus brazos e imaginar, aunque sea un momento, que no eran familia y que nada en el mundo le podía impedir estar cerca de él. Unas rebeldes lágrimas brotaron de sus obres verdes cerrados, confundiéndose con el agua que caía sobre ambos.

.

De todas formas, soñar no tiene nada de malo…

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se incorporó lánguidamente, sintiendo un molesto dolor punzante en la cabeza, un trapo húmedo cayó de su frente, pero no le dio importancia. Una mancha rosa en su campo de visión llamó especialmente su atención, ahí estaba Sakura en una silla, la parte superior de su cuerpo descansaba sobre su cama y su sedoso cabello rosado se encontraba desparramado sobre el colchón; estaba dormida, lo supo por su pacífica y constante respiración. Una sensación extraña invadió su pecho al verla y los recuerdos del reciente descubrimiento de sus sentimientos lo atacaron. Cuando fue capaz de salir de su estupefacción se preguntó qué hacía ella ahí y hasta entonces reparó en el hecho de que no tenía puesta su camisa, confundido, levantó las sábanas que lo cubrían y vio que lo único que tapaba su desnudez era su ropa interior. Sus ojos negros se abrieron desorbitadamente y sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿Ella lo había desvestido? ¿Por qué? Lo único que recordaba era que había llegado a casa con el ánimo por los suelos y se había tirado en la cama, al parecer durmiéndose casi al instante. Se acordó del paño húmedo que estaba sobre su frente al verlo tirado por sus piernas, si sus deducciones eran acertadas, debía haber tenido fiebre o algo por el estilo, ¡Pero no recordaba nada!

.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se tranquilizó, posó sus ojos sobre ella y su mirada se oscureció de inmediato, sintió asco de sí mismo. Esto simplemente no podía ser posible… más bien, no debía serlo. Solamente podía estar mal de la cabeza por siquiera pensarlo, pero, por más miedo a semejantes sentimientos tuviese, sabía que a estas alturas le era imposible negarlo. Ahora podía entender muchas cosas: por ejemplo esos desmedidos y nada normales celos que sentía cuando alguien la miraba de más, cuando sus amigos mencionaban lo hermosa que era, pensar en la posibilidad de que algún día encontrara a un hombre del cual se enamorara; antes creía que se debían a que tenía miedo de que la alejaran de su lado o que la lastimaran, pero eran celos demasiado fuertes y atípicos. No soportaba la idea de que alguien la tocara, que alguien la besara, mataría al idiota que se atreviera a hacerlo sin dudar un segundo.

.

Para él, ella era la mujer más dulce, amable, bondadosa, pura y agradable, pero también le resultaba la más hermosa, provocativa, fascinante… y un sinnúmero de cosas más que se supone no debería sentir. Y eso lo aterraba. También estaba el hecho de que ella estaba por sobre todas las demás cosas en su vida, en lo que respecta a importancia y cariño. La quería, la _amaba_ más que a nada. Siempre estaba preocupado por ella, deseaba su bienestar y felicidad, además sentía _algo_ cuando estaba cerca o la tocaba, una sensación que no podía explicar.

.

Sonrió amargamente para sí, ahora comprendía el porqué de su abismal falta de interés en otras mujeres.

.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando a sus oídos llegó un suave y perezoso gemido. Sakura estaba despertando.

.

Contempló como la dueña de los cabellos rosa se incorporaba y desperezaba fatigadamente, él la observaba con fijeza. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

.

—¿Huh?—farfulló la Haruno, adormilada. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en Sasuke y segundos después todo rastro de sueño desapareció de su rostro—¡Sasuke, has despertado!—exclamó efusivamente, para luego abrazarlo de forma inesperada.

.

El pelinegro no emitió palabra alguna, incómodo. Sentía su cara arder.

.

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó al soltarlo, examinándole con la mirada. Él asintió, cohibido—. Aún tienes un poco de fiebre—comentó. Sasuke vio que ella cogía un vaso con agua y unas píldoras que se hallaban en la mesita de noche y se las acercaba—. Toma, te hará sentir mejor.

.

—Arigato—agradeció casi en un susurro y bebió las pastillas. Se sentía fatal, como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar y tenía la garganta adolorida e inflamada. Gracias a Dios que Sakura era enfermera y sabía de estas cosas.

.

Un estresante silencio cayó sobre ellos. Sasuke no se atrevía a mirarla, sino que mantenía su mirada ónice en el vaso que sostenía sobre su regazo. Sakura, mientras tanto, se moría de los nervios, con la emoción de verlo mejor se le había olvidado por completo todo y se había abalanzado sobre él sin miramientos.

.

—Y… ¿Quieres algo de cenar?—inquirió vacilante, había querido preguntarle en qué rayos estaba pensando al haberse quedado dormido con la ropa empapada por la lluvia, mas no creía que era el momento para eso. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogarle.

.

—Si te digo que no, no me dejarás en paz hasta que me rinda y te diga que sí, ¿Verdad?—replicó con voz cansina.

.

—Absolutamente cierto—admitió jocosamente.

.

—Por algo tengo la dicha de conocerte a la perfección—alegó, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

.

—¡Bien!—Sakura se levantó y le dio el mando a distancia—. Mira algo de televisión si quieres, ya te traeré la comida.

.

—Aa—contestó afirmativamente mientras la miraba salir de la estancia. Parecía una niña, a veces le costaba creer que ella era la adulta aquí y no él. Jugó con nerviosismo con el control remoto antes de decidirse a encender la TV.

.

"Se informa a la población que las clases estarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, gracias a la tormenta que está azotando Tokio actualmente. Los pronósticos indican que, tal vez, a inicios de la próxima semana estas torrenciales lluvias cesen. Se recom…"

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar esa noticia.

.

—Hmph, vaya suerte la mía—bisbisó sarcásticamente.

.

Dejó de prestar atención al televisor y guió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, las gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a chocar contra el cristal una vez más. Se quedó ido, observando a ningún punto en especial.

.

—Así que estoy enfermo…—musitó quedamente, sin emoción alguna en la voz.

.

Y, al decir esto, no se refería precisamente al resfrío que había pescado esta tarde.

.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, Sakura terminaba de agradecerle por teléfono a Tsunade, su jefa, que le dejara unos días libres para poder cuidar de Sasuke hasta que se recuperara.

.

Ésta bien podría ser una semana… _interesante_.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Lamento mucho la tardanza, creo que este capítulo lo tengo hecho desde hace unas dos semanas, pero –como dije en "Amándote en la oscuridad"- me ha pasado una de las peores cosas que podrían sucederme: Me han quitado el internet… no sé por cuanto tiempo, si será temporal o definitivo ¡No sé! TTOTT Y la verdad no puedo estar viniendo al Cyber a cada rato, tengo otras cosas en que gastar mi dinero que tienen que ver con la universidad y eso ¬o¬ Pero, obviamente, nunca abandonaré mis amados fics… temo que tardaré un poco más en actualizar *Se oye un grito de "WTF?!" proveniente de los lectores* Ehhhh… tr-tranquilas! Tampoco es que me tarde unos 6 u 8 meses… o un año! No, procuraré no dilatar tanto D: Además, mi computadora de averió _de nuevo _y _de nuevo_ fue culpa de mi ototo-baka ¬¬#

Y díganme… ¿Ustedes quién creen que sea el padre de Sasuke?

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?

¿Les agrada eso de que hayan recuerdos al inicio de cada capítulo?

Ah, aclararé una cosa: Sasuke Haruno es el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que todas conocemos y que a la mayoría nos trae loquitas xD Solamente que le tuve que poner el apellido de Sakura porque ella es madre soltera, lo crió sola y obvio que el padre de Sasuke no lo reconoció como suyo (El tipo está en "el bote", por Kami XD)

Otra cosa: Esto SI es un incesto, aunque la verdad casi nadie se ha quejado de eso oωoU lo aclaro solamente para evitar futuros inconvenientes uωuU además, esta historia puede tener tres posibles finales… uno horriblemente trágico que les saque hasta la última lágrima, uno trágico pero extrañamente feliz y, por último, uno completamente feliz. ¿Cuál creen que se cumpla? Yo la verdad no me decido aún xD a ver que dicen ustedes nOn

Bueno, me voy. Veré si me da tiempo de contestar a sus reviews :S Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, ojalá siga contando con vuestro apoyo :) ¡Chao!

Respuestas a los Anónimos:

MARY: hola! me alegro de q te gustara mi fic! Opino lo mismo, el incesto SasuSaku es sexy xD espero tu comentario sobre este capi, sayo!!

DINA Jael Rojas Chavez: hola, muxas gracias por tu rr, me alegro que te guste el fic n.n Espero tu opinión sobre este capi! Chao!

Lu*: Hola, por supuesto que no me molesta tu comentario, de hecho es todo lo contrario! Me agradó la manera educada en la que me expresaste tu opinión, no me sentí atacada en lo más mínimo, no te preocupes :) la verdad a mi tb se me ase muy rara esta relación :S pero, no sé, qería experimentar un poco jajaja además no es el primer fic que aborda ese tipo de incesto -_-U y como les ha gustado pues… jejeje. Nuuuu! No te imagines eso! Por mi cabeza jamás pasó imaginarme a mi má y mi bro así :S solo a Sasuke y Sakura xD Concuerdo contigo, solo acepto el incesto en el SasuSaku, y para nada en la vida real! Puaj! Jajaja Bueno, cuidate! Chao!!

Sakulove: hola! gracias por el rr! Genial que te gustara n.n espero tu opinión sobre el capi! Sayo!!

Shanty: hola!! me alegra que te gustara!! Espero tu comentario sobre este capi, chaooo!!

Karmen n_n: hola! genial que te gustara el fic nOn espero tu opinión sobre este capi! Gracias por tu apoyo, chao!

EelyUchiha: Hola! que bien que te gustara el cap anterior!! Gracias por el rr! Espero tu opinión sobre este capi n.n sayo!!

May: hola!! genial que te gustara el capi anterior! Espero q te guste este tb xD gracias por el rr! Me dejas otro no? Jajajaja chaoo!!!

Asukasoad: me alegra q te gustara el anterior n.n seee, yo ago lo mismo, solo los veo como Sasuke y Sakura, no me interesa el inceto mucho q se diga jajaja. Sip, puede ser q sasu sienta celos hasta del aire xD espero tu opinión sobre este capi! Chao!!

CHiiTA BENNiiNGTooN: hola! gracias por tu rr, me alegra que te gustara el fic! Seee, saku tiene los 32 u.u pero parece de mucho menos jajajaja espero tu opinión sobre este capi! Cuidate!!

Nekonita: hola!! gracias por tu rr n.n me alegro q te guste mi fic! Y espero tu comentario sobre el capi de hoy! Te cuidas!!!

sweet_arlequin: holaaa! Gracias por tu rr! Genial que te guste el fic! Creo que aun falta un buen para saber quien es el padre de sasu, la neta ni me e decidido jajajajaja espero tu opinión sobre el capi! Chao!!

Kakii chii!: hola!! :D muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero tu opinión sobre el capi de hoy nOn ¡gracias de nuevo y cuidate!!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Hatake Nabiki

Yume no Kaze

Setsuna17

Katari-chan

Nanfy-Uchiha

Tsukisaku

May

Kaki chií!

Sasuke9529

Natsumi511

Lili-little-small-witch

The-Vampire-MCR

Sweet_arlequin

Nekonita

Yuuai Haruno

Naruto141516

CHiiTA BENNiiNGTooN  
asukasoad

Botan18

O Kasuki-Chan o

gisele-fan

eelyUchiha

Leah

Nessie D'Black

Xx-Leah-xX

Karmen n_n

FaBiiOoLiXx

Dani dani37910

Shanty

Susanapo87

Blossom999

Rosybeth

Marjugagu

Sakulove

Lu*

DINA Jael Rojas Chavez

Kirye sama

MARY

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**


	4. Delicado Roce

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo IV: Delicado roce.**

.

.

.

_**El **__ruidoso timbre resonó en todo el instituto, dando por finalizadas las clases de ése cálido día de verano. Un agotado Sasuke, de apenas trece años de edad, empezó a guardar sus cosas con parsimonia. Se colocó la mochila a la espalda y salió del aula a paso lento, siendo así el último en abandonar el edificio. El cielo estaba teñido de los usuales matices naranjas del atardecer._

_._

_Caminaba sin prisa alguna, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin nada en especial rondando sus pensamientos. Entonces, cuando pasaba por un pequeño callejón que estaba entre dos altos edificios, miró a un grupo de tres chicos, un par de años mayores que él, que charlaban entre sí y reían a carcajadas por momentos, sentados en unas cajas de madera. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, con molestia, y continuó con su camino pretendiendo pasar de ellos. Por desgracia, los conocía muy bien._

_._

—_Hey… Miren, Ruichi, Hotaru—habló un castaño, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Los mencionados miraron en la misma dirección que él._

_._

—_Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—empezó con sorna un rubio, poniéndose de pie. Los demás le imitaron—. Pero si es la nenita de mami, digo, Haruno._

_._

_Sasuke los miró impasiblemente, le habían impedido el paso y ahora reían como tontos por el reciente comentario del que parecía ser el líder del grupo. _

_._

—_Y dinos, ¿Qué haces tan solito, tu noviecito Uzumaki te ha dejado plantado hoy?—se mofó el último chico, de extraños ojos violeta. Nuevas risas se escucharon._

_._

_Cuando las carcajadas cesaron, se creó un sepulcral silencio en el lugar. Sasuke seguía igual de estoico, con apariencia de aburrimiento, y los tres mayores perdieron la sonrisa ante la actitud imperturbable del pelinegro._

_._

—_Ehhh… Ruichi… Esto no es divertido, ¡Ya no reacciona con nada de lo que decimos!—susurró al rubio._

_._

—_Sí, Hotaru tiene razón. Es aburrido joderle la vida a Haruno ahora que no se altera por nada—concordó el castaño, haciendo una mueca de disgusto._

_._

—_Hmph—gruñó el azabache, cerrando los ojos unos segundos—. Si ya acabaron, me largo de aquí._

_._

_Ruichi frunció el entrecejo con profundidad al ver como el jovencito de cabellos ébano los ignoraba y pasaba junto a ellos para proseguir con su camino a casa, como si no importaran absolutamente nada. Eso les irritaba, desde hace un tiempo el moreno no se enfadaba con ninguna de sus burlas, de hecho, era como si ya no sintiese nada con sus palabras venenosas._

_._

_Repentinamente, el rubio soltó una risa entre dientes. Sus amigos lo observaron extrañados por dicho acto, Sasuke no le tomó importancia y continuó avanzando._

_._

—_Ya veremos si con esto sigue igual de indiferente—farfulló con malicia, luego dio media vuelta hacia donde el pelinegro iba—¡Oye, Haruno! ¡Dile a tu mamacita que llego en la noche a cogérmela como la zorra que es!—le gritó, los tres chicos estallaron en carcajadas de inmediato, sin poder contenerse._

_._

_El aludido se detuvo de sopetón, con los ojos entornados de la rabia. Sus manos habían formado puños instintivamente, tanta era la presión que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por completo y la sangre parecía ser fuego en sus venas._

_._

—_¡Sí, como lo oyes! Quién sabe, tal vez y te doy un hermanito, eh. Sólo espero que no salga tan marica como tú—siguió insultándolo—. Puede que tu mami ya esté vieja, ¡Pero hay que admitir que está buenísima la condenada! Tiene un culo que…_

_._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el puño de Sasuke le había dado de lleno en la cara, callándolo al instante bajo las atónitas miradas de Taro y Hotaru, los cuales no habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Tal fue el impacto que el rubio cayó inevitable y violentamente al suelo, pronto un hilillo de sangre emergió de su boca. Sasuke, frente a él, estaba tan tenso que su cuerpo casi temblaba de la furia que lo embargaba, su rostro demostraba cuan alterado estaba, y en especial sus ojos, que daban la impresión de arder de la ira, como llamas de fuego negro. Ruichi se quedó momentáneamente paralizado en su sitio, jamás había visto una mirada así, sinceramente… le daba miedo, y mucho._

_._

—_Pueden burlarse de mí todo lo que se les antoje, me importa una mierda—masculló el ojinegro, irascible—. Pero a ella __jamás__ vuelvas a mencionarla, o me encargaré de que te arrepientas el resto de tu miserable vida. ¿Te quedó claro?… ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de ella!—rugió, fuera de sí._

_._

_El muchacho de cabello rubio, aún en el piso, se quedó boquiabierto. No podía siquiera hablar de la impresión, nunca imaginó que esto llegaría tan lejos. Sasuke nunca se había puesto de esa forma, cuando era más pequeño casi terminaba llorando frente a sus burlas y, conforme fue creciendo, se fue volviendo cada vez más frío e insensible a sus sardónicas palabras, pero ahora parecía otro… Claro, nunca antes habían hablado de su __madre__._

_._

—_¡¡Maldito!!—gritó el castaño. Él y el otro presente se lanzaron a atacar al pelinegro a la vez._

_._

_Sasuke los esquivó a duras penas mientras Ruichi salía de su estupefacción y empezaba a enfrentarse a él también._

_._

_¿Tres contra uno? Sí, nada justo y bastante cobarde, mas no le importó en lo más mínimo._

_._

_Estaba tan furioso que no se ponía a pensar en las posibles desventajas…_

_._

_Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era partirles las caras a puñetazos hasta que quedasen irreconocibles. Descargar toda la cólera que se encerraba dentro de él con cada golpe._

_._

_Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía expresarse de Sakura de ésa manera, y mucho menos en su presencia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se incorporó sobre la cama, quedando sentado. No sabía por qué exactamente ése recuerdo había arribado a su mente en ese momento.

.

Sin proponérselo, una altiva sonrisa curvó sus finos labios.

.

Recordó con grata satisfacción que, a pesar de la desventaja en número, aquéllos idiotas habían terminado hechos pedazos por él aquella tarde y nunca más se atrevieron a molestarlo de nuevo. Aunque, obviamente él también había recibido un par de buenos golpes, mas su estado no se comparaba para nada con las deplorables condiciones de sus contrincantes. Y es que, a pesar que eran casi tres años mayores que él, no eran la gran cosa, tan sólo unos estúpidos que se creían demasiado y disfrutaban de hacerle la vida imposible sólo por ser más pequeño que ellos. Aunque también había que señalar que él no era para nada débil.

.

Suspiró casi inaudiblemente y con expresión de ausencia. El pequeño problema fue cuando llegó a casa aquel día, la conmoción y la angustia que se llevó Sakura al verlo así fue enorme. Los interrogatorios por parte de la pelirrosa no se hicieron esperar una vez que había acabado de curar sus heridas.

.

«_Hmph… Sólo me caí practicando __skateboard__ con el dobe de Naruto. Es todo_» Su propia voz, cinco años más joven, le recordó lo que le había respondido a Sakura aquella vez, en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto.

.

Sí, le había mentido, pero era mejor eso a decirle que se había agarrado a golpes con tres chicos mayores que él en la calle. Además, solamente tenía el pómulo y la comisura del labio del lado derecho morados y levemente heridos, puesto que había evitado a toda costa los golpes en la cara… de esa forma sería más difícil que ella se enterase de la verdad.

.

Se había llevado el sermón de su vida luego de eso. Ella le había creído. Y no es que él le ocasionara muchos problemas a menudo, en realidad siempre procuró evitarle angustias a Sakura. Odiaba ser causante de sus preocupaciones.

.

Había pasado casi una semana entera soportando en silencio un terrible dolor en las costillas por una patada que le había dado el bastardo de Taro, mas no había sido nada grave y se había recuperado solo.

.

Resopló lánguidamente al ver la ventana, continuaba lloviendo con considerable intensidad y él llevaba postrado en esa cama mucho más de veinticuatro horas. Se quitó de encima el edredón, estaba harto de no hacer nada, y se levantó, sintiendo un tenue mareo por incorporarse tan bruscamente. Se sostuvo con una mano de la pared, respiró hondamente un par de veces hasta que el malestar desapareció, y cuando se sintió mejor abrió la puerta y salió de la alcoba. Por mera inercia, sus pasos le llevaron directamente a donde Sakura se encontraba. Es cierto que ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos por la ojiverde, se sentía relativamente incómodo cerca de ella y culpable por sus insanos pensamientos, sin embargo no conseguía estar lejos de la mujer de cabellos rosados durante demasiado tiempo. Era algo bastante contradictorio.

.

Sakura se hallaba hojeando el periódico, sentada en el sofá de la sala. Al percibir la presencia de alguien más en la estancia, y sabiendo que sólo podía tratarse de Sasuke, se giró en su asiento y frunció el ceño reprobatoriamente al ver al azabache ahí. La Haruno se puso de pie automáticamente y se quedó mirándolo con reproche.

.

—¡Sasuke Haruno! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando—le regañó.

.

—Estaba aburrido, además ya me siento bien—se defendió el muchacho.

.

La pelirrosa suspiró con resignación, sabía cuan testarudo era el chico. Relajó sus facciones, de todos modos, lo había heredado de ella ¿No?

.

—De acuerdo—aceptó la de ojos jade—. Siéntate aquí, ya es hora que tomes el medicamento—le dijo, señalando el sofá.

.

El de obsidianas acató lo dicho por la Haruno y se sentó, observando cómo ella desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina y, minutos después, regresaba con un vaso con agua y una pastilla de color carmín. Se la dio a él para que la bebiera y tomó asiento en el sofá también.

.

Los minutos fueron pasando y ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, la gran tensión en el ambiente era palpable y crecía progresivamente mientras que ambos fingían prestar atención al programa que Sasuke había puesto en la TV, sin siquiera imaginarse que el otro sentía la misma incomodidad y presión. Una distancia prudente e instintiva los separaba en el sillón de tres plazas. Sasuke tamborileaba con los dedos en el apoyabrazos derecho del sofá, Sakura se mantenía rígida en su lugar y evitaba por todos los medios voltear a mirarlo. Tanto era el nerviosismo que les asaltaba que, cuando el timbre sonó ruidosamente por todo el living, ambos se sobresaltaron ligeramente.

.

—Yo voy—exclamó, antes que él pudiese decir algo, y salió como una exhalación rumbo a la puerta principal.

.

Al ver de quien se trataba, sus obres verdes se abrieron en sobremanera.

.

—¿Okaa-san?—farfulló, atónita.

.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan!—saludó alegremente Yushiko Haruno, dándole un cálido abrazo.

.

—Etto… No es que me moleste, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

—Bueno, como sé que por nada del mundo irías a verme a Osaka, decidí venir a visitarte.

.

Sakura bajó la mirada con tristeza, se sentía muy mal por no ir a ver a su madre de vez en cuando, pero ella sabía a la perfección por qué no podía poner ni un pie en aquella ciudad.

.

—Pero, está lloviendo… ¿Y aún así, viajaste hasta Tokio?—increpó con obvia preocupación.

.

—Vamos, una lluviecilla no me detendrá, además quería…

.

—¿Quién era?—interrumpió la voz de Sasuke, llegando en ese instante y quedando igual de impresionado que Sakura al ver a la Haruno mayor—¿Obaa-san?

.

—¡Justo iba a preguntar por ti!—comentó, para luego ir a abrazarlo maternal y efusivamente—Sakura-chan me contó por teléfono que estabas enfermo, ¿Te encuentras mejor, Sasuke-chan?

.

El pelinegro sonrió suave pero sinceramente, le tenía mucho cariño a su abuela y hace muchísimo que no la veía en persona.

.

—Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor. Gracias, obaa-san.

.

Sakura sonrió, ensimismada. Hasta parecía mentira cuando recordaba lo molesta que estaba Yushiko cuando ella había decidido tener a Sasuke, juraba odiar al bebé desde mucho antes de su nacimiento y más aún cuando vio su parecido con _aquél _hombre que le había robado la niñez a su hija, no obstante el pequeño pelinegro en muy poco tiempo se ganó el afecto de la pelirrosa de ojos castaños. Simplemente era imposible odiar a una criatura tan adorable, que, además, no tenía culpa alguna de nada de lo que le había sucedido a Sakura.

.

Físicamente, Yushiko y Sakura se parecían bastante. Ambas poseían ese exótico color rosado en el cabello, la diferencia estaba en que el de la menor era más pálido y los ojos verdes los había heredado de su padre, Takeshi Haruno, ya que Yushiko los tenía de color café. Además había que señalar que, a sus cincuenta y tres años, se veía llena de vida y juventud, como si tal tuviese unos cuarenta.

.

Las dos mujeres y el muchacho se adentraron en la residencia. Un rato más tarde, el ojinegro se disculpó y regresó a su recámara, sintiéndose repentinamente agotado, ya que los medicamentos le provocaban sueño. Al verse solas, guardaron silencio por unos minutos. La atmósfera se había tornado seria.

.

—Tengo algo que decirte, hija—comenzó la de ojos marrones, la menor la observó expectante—Es sobre… _Él._

_._

Sakura sintió como sus músculos se tensaban súbitamente, a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

.

—¿Qué… Qué ocurrió?—interrogó, en un hilo de voz.

.

—Como bien sabes, cumplió su condena y salió de prisión hace cinco años—Sakura asintió, escuchándola—Pues…—hizo una corta pausa, miró a su alrededor asegurándose que su nieto no anduviese por ahí. Habían bajado la voz para evitar que éste las oyese—Su madre me dijo que, últimamente, ha estado preguntando por ti con demasiada insistencia y ha tratado de encontrarte.

.

La pelirrosa de obres verdes tembló de sólo pensar en verlo de nuevo. Yushiko notó el temor en el rostro de su hija.

.

—No te preocupes, soy la única que sabe que estás en Tokio. Además, esta ciudad es muy grande—trató de tranquilizarla—Sin embargo, me preocupa que pueda saber de Sasuke… Pero lo dudo.

.

—Eso espero—musitó cabizbaja, cerrando los ojos. La ojimarrón le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó con cariño.

.

—Calma, Sakura-chan. Todo estará bien, ya verás.

.

Sakura suspiró casi inaudiblemente.

.

Esperaba que su madre tuviera razón.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Los días fueron transcurriendo con relativa normalidad. Yushiko había pasado la noche en casa de su hija y había regresado a Osaka la tarde del día siguiente. Gracias a las medicinas que Sakura le había suministrado, Sasuke se recuperó por completo en menos de tres días. Las lluvias aún no cesaban, mas habían perdido algo de fuerza, aunque todavía no se reanudaban las clases. Aparte que la pelirrosa seguía sin ir al trabajo, pues Tsunade le había cedido la semana entera sin dudarlo.

.

El sonido chirriante del teléfono se oyó por toda la pequeña, pero acogedora, residencia Haruno. Sasuke se encaminó a contestarlo, pues, estando en la sala viendo televisión, era el que estaba más cerca de dicho aparato.

.

—¿Diga?—contestó al descolgar el auricular.

.

—_¡¡Hola, teme!!_—chilló la voz del Uzumaki. El moreno hizo una mueca de molestia y separó el teléfono de su oído unos centímetros.

.

—Dobe, ¿Acaso planeas dejarme sordo?—replicó mordazmente.

.

—_¡Pero qué carácter! ¿Tan temprano y ya estás amargado? ¡Ya consíguete una novia, teme!_

_._

—¿Sólo para eso llamaste, para fastidiarme?—cuestionó de forma hostil. No le había agradado su comentario, y Naruto lo sabía… justamente por eso lo había dicho.

.

—_Hum… La verdad, creo que sí_ —rió tontamente—_Aunque también quería saber si seguías vivo, dattebayo_—bromeó.

.

Sasuke sonrió para sí con cierta burla. «_No me hará daño caminar por un día» _recordó sus propias palabras, y pensar que justo se había enfermado por mojarse bajo la lluvia ese día, ¡Vaya que era irónico!

.

Habló un rato más con su amigo sobre temas superfluos antes de cortar la llamada. El suave sonido de los pasos de Sakura captó su atención, alzó la cabeza por encima del sofá y la observó tomando su bolso y las llaves de su auto. Él enarcó una ceja.

.

—¿Adónde vas?—indagó, con un deje de curiosidad en la voz. Sakura se detuvo al escucharlo y se ruborizó imperceptiblemente.

.

—Al supermercado, debo comprar algunas cosas—contestó. Al ver que el muchacho se ponía de pie, parpadeó un par de veces.

.

—Te acompaño—manifestó, acercándose a ella.

.

—Ehm… Está bien.

.

Sin decir más, ambos salieron de la casa. Sasuke subió del lado del copiloto y Sakura empezó a conducir por las transitadas calles a una velocidad moderada. Al haberse quedado en ese mutismo casi sepulcral –que comenzaba a volverse costumbre entre ellos últimamente-, el joven de ojos negros encendió la radio y una canción rock-pop comenzó a resonar en el coche, rompiendo el silencio. El chico dejó esa emisora, ya que no estaba tan mal, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla sin tener idea de qué más hacer. Pronto llegaron al magnánimo centro comercial. Como estaba lloviendo aún, él traía puesta una chaqueta negra impermeable con capucha y Sakura llevaba un paraguas rojo. Entraron en el edificio y comenzaron a buscar todo lo que necesitaban. Cuando la de ojos jade hacía fila para pagar las compras, recordó algo.

.

—Sasuke, ¿Podrías ir a traer una botella de salsa de tomate?… Se me olvidó—le pidió. El moreno se limitó a asentir y fue en busca del susodicho condimento.

.

—Que días estos, ¿No?—comentó una señora ya entrada en años que se hallaba detrás de la Haruno.

.

—Ah, y que lo diga—sonrió cordialmente la pelirrosa.

.

—Disculpa la intromisión, pero… ¿Es ése jovencito tu hermano, quizás?

.

—Oh, no—negó la ojiverde, pero antes que pudiese agregar algo, la ancianita continuó.

.

—¡Entonces, es tu novio!—aseveró sonriente, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par con las mejillas completamente rojas—Es muy lindo, y tú también. Hacen una pareja preciosa.

.

—¡Oh, no, no! Se equivoca—refutó con nerviosismo—Él no es mi hermano, mucho menos mi novio… Es mi _hijo_.

.

—¿Qué?

—pronunció, anonadada—¡Oh Dios, lo siento muchísimo!—se disculpó rápidamente, avergonzada. Luego, miró a la ojijade con detenimiento—¿Tu hijo, dices?… Pero, ¿Qué edad tienes, mi niña?—inquirió, con los ojos bien abiertos.

.

—Treinta y dos—murmuró en respuesta. La anciana se quedó boquiabierta.

.

—Vaya… ¡Juraría que tienes unos veinte!—comentó atónita. En verdad que la mujer de cabellos rosados aparentaba esa edad, sino menos. Sakura se sonrojó con suavidad, sintiéndose halagada.

.

La señora se disculpó por las molestias nuevamente y Sakura, luego de asegurarle que no había problema, se giró y continuó haciendo fila. Cuando Sasuke regresó, segundos después, ya sólo faltaba una persona antes que la Haruno. Al notar el sonrojo y la sonrisita en los labios de la de melena rosa, la miró con extrañeza.

.

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó el pelinegro. Ella negó con la cabeza.

.

—No es nada, Sasuke—respondió, sonriéndole inocentemente. Él emitió uno de sus clásicos monosílabos y decidió pasar del tema.

.

Al volver a casa, Sakura preparó un poco de pollo con patatas y lo metió en el horno. Sasuke había subido al segundo piso. Como tenía algo de tiempo antes que la comida estuviese lista, se fue a la sala y encendió el televisor. Cuando se dio cuenta, se había quedado absorta con un programa que le gustaba bastante y se había olvidado completamente del almuerzo. Salió disparada, como alma que lleva el Diablo, hacia la cocina al ver que se le había pasado el tiempo y la carne podía terminar quemada e incomible.

.

Giró el picaporte y abrió apresuradamente la puerta.

.

Entonces, lo siguiente pasó como en cámara lenta…

.

Lo que Sakura no se esperaba era que Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano lo descuidada que era, había entrado a la cocina un poco antes y se había encargado de apagar el horno y sacar el pollo de éste, y cuando ella tiraba de la puerta –con una desmedida fuerza- el pelinegro, que había cogido el pomo a la vez, había sido jalado junto con ésta. Irremediablemente, los dos acabaron en el suelo. Sasuke cayó sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y, al reparar en lo que había sucedido, se alzó un poco para quitarle su peso de encima, quedando sin proponérselo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin que sus mentes procesaran del todo lo que había pasado. Sakura se hallaba totalmente perpleja, inmóvil, un intenso color rojo cubría la piel de sus mejillas, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho por la velocidad a la que palpitaba, y una fina capa de sudor comenzó a cubrirle la piel. Sasuke, que al ver sus rosados labios entreabiertos, sentir su delicado cuerpo debajo de él y sus cremosos senos pegándose a su pecho, había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, fue acortando la distancia hasta que sus bocas entraron en contacto fugazmente.

.

Era un tímido y delicado roce de labios, pecaminoso… indebido. Mas se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

.

Para Sakura el mundo se había puesto de cabeza en ese instante.

.

Y luego… todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, lo sé… soy de lo peor xD Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que este capítulo lo tengo escrito en mi cuaderno desde el 13 de noviembre pero con la lluvia de trabajos que nos dejaron y luego con los exámenes finales no me dio chance de pasarlo a la computadora y subirlo antes (Recuerden que ya no tengo internet, así que es tedioso y problemático tener que ir a un ciber) Perdón por la demora uωuU Pero estén seguras de que jamás dejaré botados mis fics, no planeo defraudarlas! ;D

Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué tal está? ¿Qué les pareció la paliza que les regaló Sasuke-kun a esos mocosos insolentes? xD ¿Qué pasará en el próximo? O.o

¡Aghhh~! No lo van a creer, ya es oficial: ¡la maldita gripe está locamente enamorada de mí! De nuevo estoy enferma ¡Damn it! Creo que me he enfermado al menos cinco veces este año TTOTT

Ahora sí, me voy a contestar sus reviews. Se cuidan muchísimo, espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo con mi fic TωT Si nada me lo impide, en vacaciones me dedicaré a escribir lo más que pueda nOn

¡¡Sayonara!!

Respuestas a los Anónimos:

Dina: Hola! te agradezco como no tienes idea tus reviews, y me siento muy feliz de que te guste tanto la historia! Espero que siga gustándote y me sigas brindando tu apoyo con el fic. Cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo!

Sweet_arlequin: Hola! gracias por tu rr! espero que te guste el capi :D Sip, las cosas avanzan jujuju y ciertamente puede pasar de todo en lo que resta de esa semana de convivencia nωn cuídate mucho! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Bye :)

#haruno-fan#: hola! que lindo ver caritas nuevas por aquí nωn me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic –a pesar de no gustarte los incestos normalmente- y espero que te guste el capi y me sigas brindando tu apoyo con el fic! nωn te cuidas!!

c!n: gracias por el rr! bye!!

EelyUchiha: hola! espero que te guste el capi y me digas que tal está :D me alegro de que te guste el fic! Gracias por tu apoyo!! Nos leemos! :)

May: Hola! gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado y me comentes que tal está! Cuidate mucho!

HokutO-san: hola! muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me encantó, en serio xD y pues con respecto a lo del lemon… tendría que preguntar a los demás lectores –aunque algo me dice que la graaan mayoría dirá que sí… habemos muchas pervertidas por aquí xDD- me alegro que te guste como llevo la trama :D y creo que a lo que te refieres es al "complejo Edipo" pero creo que igual es incesto y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Te cuidas!... y me dejas rr!!! xDDD

Asukasoad: hola! gracias por el rr nωn y perdón por la demora espero que te guste este capi y me siguas brindando tu apoyo! Aah, y si que es terrible no tener internet, créeme que no sé como es que no me he pegado un tiro (xD) cuidate mucho!!

Sakura-chian: holas!! Mil gracias por el apoyo, espero que el capi te guste!! Y tu metro ya no existe? U.u que mal!! Ah, y tu msn no aparece en el rr T.T esque tienes que separar cada palabra para que fanfiction lo deje ver!! :S espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, y que me comentes q tal esta el capi! Chao!!

Isabella: hola! muchas gracias por tu rr nωn me alegro muchísimo q te guste mi fic y mi forma de escribir! Espero que me siguas brindando tu apoyo y que el capi te guste! Chao!

ANA: hola! gracias por tu rr! me alegro que te guste el fic! nωn y espero que me siguas dando tu apoyo con él! Cuidate mucho!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Setsuna17

Lilu the Little witch

FaBiiOoLiXx

Gisele-fan

Hatake Nabiki

Nanfy-Uchiha

Lizie-azul

Blossom999

Tsukisaku

oOHana-ChanOo

o Kasuki-chan o

kirye sama

Lila-sama

Xx-Leah-xX

ANA

Natsumi511

Sasuke9529

Dina

LeSly-Haruno

LunitaMoon

Isabella

Sakura-chian

Asukasoad

hokutO-san

May

Eely-Uchiha

C!n

#haruno-fan#

Sweet_arlequin

Pamys-Chan

Marjugagu

-Naomi In Black-

Lau Rieker Yagami

Katari-Chan

Dani dani37910

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


	5. Temor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Tampoco permito que alteren la historia o la modifiquen de ninguna manera. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo V: Temor.**

.

.

.

_**S**__asuke y Naruto se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la residencia del los Haruno, luego de terminar las clases de ese día. El joven de cabello oscuro miró de reojo a su rubio amigo durante unos pocos segundos, con cierto deje de recelo. En aquél entonces ambos tenían doce años ya cumplidos, se habían conocido en la escuela a los diez cuando el Uzumaki hubo ingresado en el mismo colegio que Sasuke. El pelinegro se dispuso a abrir la puerta, no sin dejar de sentirse indeciso, pues era la primera vez que Naruto entraría en su casa… En realidad, el ojiazul era la primera persona a la que Sasuke le permitía ir a su hogar, y algo en su interior, una pequeña parte de él, aún se cuestionaba si esa decisión había sido o no acertada. No le gustaba que nadie entrase a su casa por ningún motivo, pero ese rubio se había terminado ganando su confianza paulatinamente y había acabado convirtiéndose en su único y primer amigo verdadero. A pesar de que, en muchas ocasiones, lograba sacarlo de quicio con extraordinaria facilidad. _

_._

_Cuando los dos chicos ingresaron en la vivienda, Sasuke anunció en voz alta su llegada mientras ambos se despojaban de sus zapatos. La casa de los Haruno, ciertamente, era pequeña y simple, pero no dejaba de ser acogedora y el ambiente en ella era cálido y agradable. Naruto, aunque vivía en un lugar mucho más amplio y algo lujoso en comparación, no mostró ningún tipo de desprecio hacia la humilde morada de su mejor amigo, incluso parecía que ni siquiera reparaba en ese detalle, o no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Y no es que Sasuke no invitase a otras personas antes que a Naruto a entrar en su hogar porque estuviese avergonzado de su forma de vida, claro que no, él se sentía cómodo y tranquilo en esa casa; era lo que su madre podía pagar y él no necesitaba más que eso para sentirse bien. El motivo por el cual no le agradaba que llegasen otros ahí era que, simplemente, no le gustaba que invadiesen su espacio, pero también había __otra__ razón…_

_._

_  
Los pensamientos del azabache se vieron interrumpidos cuando a sus oídos llegó el delicado sonido de los pasos de Sakura. Orientó su mirada hacia el origen del ruido y se encontró con la mujer de melena rosada, apareciendo por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde se hallaban las habitaciones. Se quedó mirándola un momento, enarcando levemente sus negras cejas al notar la radiante sonrisa que los labios de ella lucían. Conociéndola como la conocía, supo que Sakura se sentía contenta porque él había conseguido un amigo en Tokio, luego de casi tres años de haberse mudado a dicha ciudad, precisamente a Bunkyo, uno de los veintitrés barrios especiales. Comprobó sus sospechas cuando los risueños ojos verdes de ella se posaron, por un instante, en Naruto para luego volver a enfocarse en él, en Sasuke. El rubio se había quedado mudo, cosa extraña viviendo de él que casi nunca dejaba de parlotear, sin embargo, Sasuke no pareció darse cuenta de eso en aquel momento._

_._

—_Okaa-san—comenzó el de ojos ónice, quebrando el silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia—, éste es Naruto—presentó con simpleza y voz neutral._

_._

_Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron con sorpresa y miró a su amigo como si acabase de decir una tremenda estupidez, para luego volver a observar a Sakura. ¿En serio aquella mujer era la madre de Sasuke? ¡Pero si se veía tan joven! Además, ella y el pelinegro eran muy diferentes; aunque, después de examinarlos con más atención, los rasgos faciales de ambos tenían ciertas similitudes que no se podían advertir a la primera._

_._

—_¡Es un gusto conocerla, señora Haruno, dattebayo!—expresó con efusividad el chico, sonriéndole ampliamente. _

_._

_Sasuke clavó su oscura mirada sobre su amigo, entornando ligeramente los ojos. El entusiasmo que mostraba el rubio se le hacía excesivo, mucho más que el usual._

_._

_Sakura soltó una suave risita._

_._

—_Es un gusto para mí también, Naruto—le dijo, sonriendo aún—Bueno, pórtense bien, chicos… que yo tengo que salir. Estás en tu casa, Naruto. Regreso dentro de un rato, Sasuke._

_._

_La mujer de ojos jade se despidió de ambos y, antes de partir, le revolvió un poco el rebelde cabello negro a Sasuke, a lo que él sólo atinó a ruborizarse casi imperceptiblemente, apenado. Una vez que se quedaron solos en la casa, Naruto emitió un teatral suspiro._

_._

—_¡Vaya, teme!—exclamó con energía—, nunca imaginé que tu mamá sería… Así—comentó luego, el Haruno lo miró con atención y severidad, pero el rubio al parecer no captó ese hecho y continuó hablando—. No puedo creer que alguien tan feo y borde como tú sea hijo de alguien como Sakura-san, dattebayo. ¡Pero qué bonita es! Creo que terminaré por convertirme en tu padrastro, teme—bromeó, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas era prueba suficiente como para constatar que, en lo que se refería a la belleza de la pelirrosa, hablaba muy en serio._

_._

_Conteniendo su creciente furia, Sasuke le dio la espalda, sin decir una sola palabra, y comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera rumbo a su habitación, lugar donde pensaban hacer el trabajo de matemáticas que se les había sido asignado en clases. La sonrisa de Naruto se borró, inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de la extraña actitud que había adoptado su amigo. El rubio tragó saliva, intuyendo que eso no era nada bueno._

_._

—_¿Sasuke…?_

_._

—_Te lo diré una sola vez, Naruto, y espero no tener que volver a repetírtelo—cortó el pelinegro, fría y rudamente, sin dirigirle la mirada al Uzumaki. El de ojos azules arrugó el entrecejo, preocupado—; no te atrevas a decir algo como eso otra vez, ¿Quedó claro?_

_._

_El joven de cabellos azabaches subió al segundo piso, sin aguardar una respuesta y dejando al ojiazul completamente perplejo._

_._

… _Y la otra razón por la que Sasuke no solía invitar a nadie a su casa era que no soportaba que los chicos mirasen más de lo estrictamente necesario a su, obviamente hermosa, madre, mucho menos que se imaginasen cosas inapropiadas con ella._

_._

_Más o menos una hora más tarde, el Uzumaki se retiró en dirección a su hogar, luego de haber finalizado junto con Sasuke, en un tenso y sofocante silencio, el trabajo que debían entregar._

_._

_Casi una semana había pasado después de ocurrido aquello, y Sasuke no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni una mísera vez. A menudo, el pelinegro sentía las furtivas miradas del rubio en su nuca, mas nunca se giraba para verlo y lo ignoraba por completo. Todavía continuaba molesto con él, y Naruto… se sentía fatal, ¿Para qué negarlo?_

_._

_Cuando Sakura le preguntó a Sasuke porqué él y el ojiazul no se hablaban más, él se limitó a responder: «Porque es un cabeza hueca que no mide sus palabras, ni las posteriores consecuencias de éstas.»_

_._

_«Pero es un buen chico, Sasuke—le reconvino la Haruno, aconsejándolo—, y no puedes andarte peleando con la gente a cada tanto. Es tu amigo, ¿No?»_

_._

_Muy a su pesar, Sasuke sabía que su madre tenía toda la razón, no obstante, su maldito orgullo podía más que él muchas veces._

_._

—_Oye, Sasuke—le llamó Naruto un día al terminar la jornada de clases. En el aula sólo quedaban ellos y un par de compañeros más que estaban por salir del lugar. El moreno lo observó, impasible, esperando a que siguiese—Yo… Lamento si te ofendió lo que dije el otro día, dattebayo—se disculpó, algo azorado._

_._

_El ojinegro resopló lánguidamente._

_._

—_No importa, dobe. Sólo respeta a mi madre, ¿De acuerdo?_

_._

_Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin poder contenerse._

_._

—_No te preocupes, teme, he aprendido la lección—aseguró, riendo tontamente._

_._

—_Bueno, ya vámonos de aquí… que esto ya se me hizo cursi—admitió el moreno, elevando una ceja._

_._

—_Huh, tienes razón, dattebayo—rió de nuevo el rubio mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida._

_._

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la silla, soltando un cansino suspiro. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, respirando irregularmente, incluso podía sentir lo apresurado que latía su corazón en el interior de su pecho.

.

Maldijo mentalmente incontables veces, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo y su patética debilidad.

.

—¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?—masculló por lo bajo, consternado.

.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así? ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido a besarla!? Su autocontrol y su sentido común le habían fallado de la peor manera, ahora no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? No tenía idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar ella y eso lo inquietaba en demasía. Temía su reacción.

.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? ¿Por qué tenía que estar sintiendo todas esas cosas hacia ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así?, su lado racional y moral no dejaba de reprochárselo y de hacerlo sentir la peor de las basuras, un ser repugnante… y eso le dolía. Se sentía asqueado, no podía evitarlo, sólo podía estar enfermo, muy mal de la cabeza. Aquello era antinatural, indebido, insensato. Y hasta repulsivo para muchos.

.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición durante un par de minutos más, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y pensar fríamente en qué debía hacer a partir de ahora. Cuando se sintió más calmado, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la bella imagen de Sakura sobre la cama. La mujer de ojos verdes se hallaba acostada, con el sedoso cabello rosa desparramado sobre las mullidas almohadas, sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas, brindándole un aspecto de lo más angelical.

.

Sasuke resopló audiblemente e intentó no prestar demasiada atención a lo hermosa que se veía ahí dormida.

.

Además, se sentía preocupado. Sakura había perdido el conocimiento y él, sin pensárselo mucho, la había cargado en brazos hasta la recámara para depositarla con cuidado sobre la cama. ¿Se habría desmayado de la impresión, tal vez? No quería saberlo, no por el momento, ahora sólo le importaba que despertara, que estuviera bien. Ya vería qué hacer luego.

.

Se levantó de la silla y se aproximó más a ella, resuelto.

.

—¿O… O-okaa-san…?—farfulló a media voz. Carraspeó, en un intento de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que, hasta ahora, había pasado desapercibido para él; hace mucho que no la llamaba "madre" ni nada que hiciese alusión a dicha palabra. De forma inconsciente, siempre procuraba no tener que referirse a ella de esa manera y, ahora, le costaba trabajo hablarle así. Sentía algo extraño en el pecho, una especie de opresión que nunca antes había experimentado.

.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, para sosegarse un poco.

.

—¿Okaa-san?—la llamó de nuevo, con un tono un tanto más seguro. Le colocó una mano en el hombro y la zarandeó levemente, mientras continuaba llamándola para que despertara.

.

Notó como las cejas de Sakura se juntaban débilmente antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y ella, a penas al verlo, se incorporó con brusquedad y emitiendo una ahogada exclamación que logró sobresaltarlo. Los ojos verdes de ella examinaron con urgencia toda la habitación, deteniéndose en Sasuke al final, el cual la observaba con preocupación por tales reacciones.

.

—¿Estás bien?

.

—¿Qué pasó?—interrumpió la pelirrosa, ignorando por completo su pregunta. El chico la miró con extrañeza.

.

—Te desmayaste—explicó lacónicamente. Al ver que ella lo seguía mirando con expectación, como si esperase algo más, se sintió algo confundido—¿Acaso… no recuerdas qué pasó?—cuestionó, vacilante.

.

Sakura posó su mirada sobre su propio regazo, frunciendo levemente el ceño y apretando los labios, pensativa. Unos segundos después, miró de nuevo al pelinegro e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Sasuke se sintió extraño, no sabía si era una sensación de alivio, aunque parecía cualquier cosa menos eso.

.

—¿Hay algo que deba recordar, acaso?—replicó con curiosa serenidad. Los puños del joven ojinegro se crisparon instintivamente, mas no entendía muy bien por qué.

.

—Supongo que no—bisbisó con frialdad.

.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más aprisa al percibir el tono de voz empleado por el moreno. Sin comentar nada más, el muchacho se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta, en silencio.

.

—Sasuke, ¿Adónde…?

.

—Saldré un rato—anunció, monótonamente. Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si aún está lloviendo.

.

—No importa, no tardaré mucho—alegó, para luego salir de la habitación sin esperar ninguna contestación por parte de ella.

.

Sakura sintió el impulso de llamarlo y no dejarle ir a ningún lado. Sin embargo, se mordió el labio inferior y optó por quedarse callada. Bajó la mirada, abatida, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas irremediablemente. Mientras tanto, Sasuke cogió su chaqueta impermeable y salió de la casa. Afuera continuaba lloviendo, pero no con la misma intensidad de días pasados, además, ya había escuchado en la televisión que las clases se reanudarían el martes próximo, y estaban en sábado.

.

El joven Haruno deambuló por las húmedas y casi deshabitadas –a causa de los aguaceros- calles de Bunkyo, en un intento desesperado de aclarar sus confusos pensamientos. Seguía percibiendo esa rara opresión en su pecho y no comprendía a qué se debía exactamente. No sabía qué hacer o qué pensar, estaba más confundido que nunca, y eso era algo nuevo para él, ya que, normalmente, siempre sabía qué decisiones debía tomar. Ahora la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

.

¿No se supone que debería estar aliviado por que Sakura parecía no recordar lo ocurrido?, sabía que debía ser de esa manera, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan decaído, entonces? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que ella hiciera?

.

—"_¿Qué me correspondiera, quizás?"_—pensó con sorna—_"… Sí que estoy completamente desequilibrado"_—concluyó, pesaroso.

.

Estuvo vagando por la ciudad durante largo rato, sin un rumbo específico y con la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta, faltaba poco para que anocheciese. Una parte de él le insistía en que volviera a casa de una vez, pero otra se negaba a regresar aún, quizá fuese por miedo o, tal vez, por vergüenza.

.

Cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar, se refugió a la sombra del techo de la entrada de un restaurante, para escapar del agua un momento, y contestó la llamada.

.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto?—habló de mala gana.

.

—_Hola, teme. Sí, yo también me alegro de oírte, ¿Qué tal te va?_—dijo sarcásticamente el rubio, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

.

—¿Y bien?—apremió, con fastidio.

.

—_¡Dios, que carácter! Ni sé por qué soy tu amigo_—rió el Uzumaki, el pelinegro gruñó, irritado—_Oye, te llamaba para ver si hacemos algo, o moriré de aburrimiento ¡Dattebayo!_

_._

—¿Algo como qué, dobe?

.

—_Pues, no sé… ¿Qué tal unas copas?_—propuso, dubitativo. Sabía que a Sasuke nunca le había gustado mucho que se diga salir a beber alcohol.

.

—"_¿Licor?… No me vendría mal"_—pensó el chico, con el ánimo por los suelos—De acuerdo—aceptó, para asombro del rubio.

.

—_¡Genial! Paso por tu casa en treinta minutos_—mencionó con entusiasmo. Sasuke torció el gesto.

.

—No, no estoy en casa—explicó. Miró a su alrededor y le dijo al de ojos azules el nombre del restaurante de comida rápida que se hallaba cerca de él y luego cortó la llamada.

.

Sasuke observó con mayor atención el local y advirtió un anuncio en el que solicitaban empleados. Recordó su deseo de conseguir un trabajo y entró en el lugar. De todos modos, tenía tiempo de ver de qué iba el empleo antes que Naruto llegara.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura se frotó las manos con nerviosismo y zozobra. Eran más de las doce de la noche y Sasuke todavía no regresaba, ni siquiera contestaba el móvil y ella se sentía cada vez más angustiada. No paraba de mirar por la ventana cada cinco minutos para ver si lograba avistarlo a lo lejos, así que decidió sentarse a esperar en el sofá del living.

.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se pasó una mano por el rostro, inquieta. Ahora no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto en aquella situación.

.

Sí, se acordaba perfectamente de lo sucedido con Sasuke antes de perder el conocimiento, por eso había reaccionado de aquella manera al verlo cuando había despertado, pero había pensado que lo mejor era hacerle creer que no recordaba nada. Eso era lo más sencillo, así podrían eludir las explicaciones y todo volvería a ser como antes, o al menos eso quería creer ella. Pretender que nada había pasado era difícil, aún más el olvidarlo, pero ella estaba _aterrada_ y necesitaba huir de ello a como dé lugar. Tenía la esperanza de que esto no pasara a mayores. No obstante, el comportamiento de Sasuke la tenía sumamente desconcertada y ahora que se había esfumado la preocupación la carcomía por dentro. No era común en él desaparecerse de esa forma sin avisar antes, además, había dicho que regresaría pronto.

.

El ruido de un vehículo deteniéndose frente a la vivienda la sustrajo de sus cavilaciones. Esperanzada, se puso de pie con premura y fue a mirar por la ventana. Sólo alcanzó a contemplar como el automóvil de color verde se alejaba. Entornó los ojos, reconociéndolo al instante.

.

—"_El coche de Naruto"_ —se dijo.

.

Pronto escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y se encaminó hacia ella sin aguardar ni un segundo más. Igual sólo podía ser Sasuke, puesto que él tenía una copia de las llaves. Cuando llegó al recibidor, encontró al joven de rebelde cabello negro quitándose sus zapatos y la chaqueta.

.

La mujer se plantó ante él, enfurruñada.

.

—¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?—le amonestó con sorna, él se volteó a mirarla con una expresión inescrutable. Sakura se molestó—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Sasuke? Que ingrato eres, ¿Sabes cuán preocupada est…?

.

Inesperadamente, el muchacho cortó de dos zancadas el espacio que los separaba, tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos y unió sus labios de golpe, callando sus protestas con un sorpresivo beso que la descolocó por completo. Cuando logró salir del shock, Sakura soltó varios jadeos casi desesperados que eran ahogados por la boca del pelinegro y forcejeó con él hasta que consiguió desasirse y apartarse de él. La pelirrosa retrocedió, alejándose de él y llevándose una mano a los labios. Los oscurecidos ojos de Sasuke seguían fijos sobre ella. Sakura lo observó, asustada.

.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Sasuke?—balbuceó.

.

—¿Por qué?—le devolvió la pregunta, aturdiéndola—¿Por qué huyes de mí?

.

Los obres verdes de la Haruno se abrieron de par en par, impresionada. Podía apreciar en la voz de él un extraño atisbo de desolación que había logrado apretarle el corazón dolorosamente. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así.

.

—No sabes lo que dices—afirmó en un murmullo, apartando la mirada. Por mero instinto, fue hacia la sala de estar, huyendo de él sin pretenderlo. Sasuke la siguió de cerca.

.

—Espera—le exigió, tomándola del brazo para girarla hacia él. La pelirrosa dejó de respirar un instante, sentía como su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba aún más y como comenzaba a marearse—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo; no creo que hayas olvidado lo que pasó.

.

—Basta, Sasuke. No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que dices. Ya basta—suplicó. Si darse cuenta, había empezado a temblar y una fina capa de frío sudor ya cubría su piel—… ¿Estuviste bebiendo?—inquirió de repente, consternada.

.

—Hmph, sólo un par de tragos…

.

—Estás borracho—aseveró inmediatamente, pensando que sólo eso podía explicar su comportamiento.

.

—Por supuesto que no—replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo con exasperación.

.

No había tomado demasiado, nada más lo suficiente como para que sus inhibiciones e inseguridades desaparecieran.

.

—Suéltame, Sasuke… _Por favor_—le rogó débilmente, en un hilo de voz.

.

Sasuke sintió como si el alma se le saliese del cuerpo al apreciar la manera en la que Sakura lo veía. Comprobó, con horror, que era casi la misma mirada que había visto en sus ojos, de pequeño, cuando aquél hombre del parque la estaba acosando. Ella tenía _miedo_… de él.

.

El chico sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago al darse cuenta de eso. No quería que ella lo mirase de esa forma.

.

—¿Por qué…?—comenzó a decir el ojinegro, perplejo.

.

Un sollozo se escapó de la garganta de Sakura.

.

… Y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus delicadas mejillas.

.

_¿Por qué me temes?_

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

* * *

Supongo que en esta ocasión no me tardé tanto… o eso creo oωoU En realidad, lo que más me retrasa ahora, al momento de actualizar los fics, es tener que ir al puto cyber (La dueña del que queda por mi casa es de lo más floja que hay, ¡a cada rato lo tiene cerrado, que fastidio! ¬¬*), espero que cuando mi papá regrese de trabajar (en junio, porque trabaja en cruceros turísticos durante ocho meses TTωTT) ponga de nuevo la internet en casa (se lo rogaré de rodillas si es precisooooooooo!! O sino moriré de aburrimiento sin internet a este paso! TTOTT)

No tengo mucho que decir, solamente que espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y lo disfrutaran nωn Ojalá me sigan brindando su apoyo con el fanfic. Mientras más reviews me dejen y más pronto éstos lleguen, más pronto me tendrán por aquí subiendo capítulo (kukuku que mala soy xD), por lo menos quiero… unos 30 reviews muahahahaha! xD

Etto… tengo una duda que me está carcomiendo por dentro **Rio se pone melodramática** (xD) ¿Les parece buena idea que este fanfic contenga lemon? No sé, algunas me lo han pedido en sus reviews, pero yo quiero la opinión de todas, o por lo menos la mayoría. En lo que a mí respecta; no me importa, si ustedes quieren que haya lemon, pues yo lo hago… me da igual xD

Ah, por cierto, ya tengo Facebook… si quieren me agregan; mi Nick es "Rioko Uchiha" y la pik de mi perfil es la misma que mi avatar de aquí en fanfiction xD

Bueno, se cuidan. Mientras más reviews me dejen, más pronto me darán ganas de seguir xD ¡Sayonara!

Respuestas a los Anónimos:

EelyUchiha: Hola! muchas gracias por dejarme un review! Me alegro que te gustara el beso del capi anterior nωn! Espero que este capi te guste y me siguas brindando tu apoyo con el fic!! Chao! ;)

#haruno-fan#: hola! gracias por el review! Me alegro que te gustara el capi 4, y que Sasuke te pareciera tierno nωn adoré escribir ese recuerdo de la pelea con esos mocosos… me encanta su actitud protectora hacia Sakura :D. Espero que te guste el capi de hoy y me dejes tu opinión sobre él. Cuidate!

Noda: hola! gracias por tu review nωn ¡genial que te guste el fic! Cuidate, espero volver a leerte pronto :D

C!n: hola! muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme review ;) espero leerte de nuevo! Con respecto al final feliz… no sé, cada vez pienso que a lo mejor sí se dará un final así, pero ya veremos qué pasa xD Espero que te guste el capi ¡gracias por el apoyo! Chaooo!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Sweet arlequin

-Naomi In Black-

Yuki Kyriu

Uchi-Haru

EelyUchiha

PuLgA

-punKky-31-7

xKristenx

kurenai95

07sakurita-Chan

#haruno-fan#

Lizie-azul

Kirye sama

Noda

Lilu the little witch

Hatake Nabiki

Setsuna17

FaBiiOoLiXx

C!n

oOHana-ChanOo

nadeshiko-uchiha

o Kasuki-Chan o

Xx-Leah-xX

Lila-sama

Tsukisaku

Bellesme Sterling

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


	6. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Tampoco permito que alteren la historia o la modifiquen de ninguna manera. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**·****:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**Cap****ítulo VI: Confesión.**

.

.

.

_**E**__ra la enésima vez que Sasuke consultaba la hora con su celular y, a Naruto, ese hecho ya comenzaba a estresarlo en demasía. Rodó sus ojos azules, con exasperación. Se supone que debería estarse divirtiendo, disfrutando del momento, para eso son las fiestas ¿No?, ¡Pero qué va!, al parecer su pelinegro amigo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que la palabra __"__diversión__"__ significaba._

_._

_Quizá sería buena idea comprarle un diccionario._

_._

_En el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Sasuke no había hecho otra cosa que ignorar a todo ser viviente que se le acercara y mirar el dichoso reloj. El rubio miró a su alrededor, con facilidad pudo notar todas las miradas femeninas, prometedoras y seductoras, que se posaban sobre su compañero, el cual ni puñetero caso les hacía. Seguro que más de alguna mataría por recibir del azabache la misma atención con la que éste revisaba la maldita hora en su móvil__…__ O, al menos, una pizca de interés hacia ellas._

_._

—"_Estúpido__"__—__pensó el Uzumaki, llorando internamente._

_._

_¡__Por Kami-sama! ¿Cómo era posible que el idiota de Sasuke desperdiciara semejantes oportunidades? Más de una chica buenísima se le había acercado para ligar con él, y el muy imbécil pasaba de ellas y las despachaba sin siquiera mirarlas._

_._

_¿__Qué no se daba cuenta de la bendita suerte que tenía o qué?_

_._

_¿__Qué no haría él si tuviera el mismo efecto que Sasuke sobre las mujeres?, ¡Si prácticamente lamían el suelo que el Haruno pisaba!_

_._

_Naruto suspiró, resignado._

_._

_Esa era la primera vez, por muy sorprendente que parezca, que había logrado convencer -obligar, más bien- a Sasuke para que lo acompañase a vaguear y matar el tiempo en un pub, con la sencilla excusa de que tenían que salir a despejarse un poco, y tal vez a conseguir alguna chica__…__ cosa que, ha decir verdad, no entusiasmaba mucho que se diga al joven de obres ónice._

_._

_Sí, al rubio se le hacía sumamente extraño que su amigo, a pesar de traer a tantas mujeres a sus pies, no demostrase ni un mínimo interés en alguna. Bueno, mejor dicho, no mostraba interés romántico en ninguna persona, o por lo menos eso creía él._

_._

_Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se había atrevido a preguntarle a Sasuke, azorado, si en realidad era "gay" y temía decírselo… Oh, jamás olvidaría lo que pasó luego de eso; el moreno, cegado por la ira, le propinó el peor golpe de su vida mientras le soltaba una gran cantidad de improperios que ni siquiera sabía que Sasuke conocía. Y le había quedado tan claro como el agua; Sasuke __no__ era homosexual… sencillamente, no había encontrado a la mujer "indicada" para él._

_._

—"_O tal vez es asexuado y ya"__—__caviló enfurruñado el ojiazul, con los ojos entrecerrados._

_._

_Puede que Sasuke nunca hubiese mostrado algún interés en una muchacha, pero mucho menos en un chico._

_._

_Un par de minutos después de mirar -una vez más- su móvil, Sasuke le dijo al Uzumaki que tenía pensado marcharse ya. Obvio que el de ojos azules protestó de inmediato, a lo que el pelinegro simplemente alegó que ya era tarde y no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí con él._

_._

—_¡¿Tarde?!__—__repitió el chico, escandalizado__—__¡Si apenas van a ser las nueve, teme! Además, ¡Tienes quince años!_

_._

—_Lo sé__—__admitió el azabache, con expresión indolente__—__, es sólo que… No me gusta dejarla sola._

_._

_Naruto se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, en silencio. Habían salido un momento al aparcamiento del local para poder hablar con más tranquilidad, sin el molesto bullicio de la música estorbando. _

_._

—_¿A tu mamá?__—__adivinó el chico. El silencio de Sasuke respondió en su lugar__—__¡Por Dios, teme! Ni que le vaya a pasar algo malo, estoy seguro que Sakura-san sabe cuidarse sola perfectamente._

_._

—_Ya te lo dije; no me agrada dejarle sola durante mucho tiempo__—__reiteró el moreno, con severidad. Sin embargo, dirigió su mirada al cielo, adoptando una expresión que confundió a Naruto__—__. Es sólo que, tal vez, ella se ponga a pensar en mi padre y…_

_._

_Sasuke guardó silencio de pronto, dejando inconclusa la oración. Sus puños se habían crispado sin que se diese cuenta, por mero instinto, pero Naruto pudo notarlo en seguida y también supo lo que su amigo quería decir con esas palabras._

_._

_Realmente, Sasuke estaba bastante resentido con su padre, no le gustaba ni un poco que su madre fuera infeliz a causa de ese hombre -al cual ni siquiera había llegado a conocer-, odiaba que su recuerdo la hiciera sufrir de aquella manera. Pero, lo que más detestaba era sentirse impotente ante la situación, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla a mitigar su dolor y eso lo hacía sentirse un completo inútil. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era estar a su lado todo el tiempo que le fuese posible, para que no se sintiera sola y para hacerle saber que podía contar con él, que estaría siempre ahí para brindarle todo su apoyo y protegerla lo mejor que pudiera._

_._

_Justo como se lo había prometido, siendo apenas un niño en aquel entonces._

_._

_Naruto bajó la mirada al comprender lo que ocurría, se sentía un completo egoísta por haber olvidado que Sasuke tenía la obligación de cuidar de su madre y que ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, además, él sabía lo poco que Sasuke le había confiado acerca de su progenitor -ya que él mismo no sabía mucho del tema- y lo que sentía al respecto. _

_._

—_No importa, Sasuke. Vete tranquilo__—__habló el Uzumaki. El pelinegro enfocó su mirada en él, hallándose con la enorme sonrisa del rubio__—__¡Ah! Y saluda a Sakura-san por mí, dattebayo._

_._

_Sasuke, sin poder evitar que una suave sonrisa se dibujara en sus finos labios, se limitó a asentir y se encaminó a su hogar, despidiéndose de Naruto con un simple movimiento de mano._

_._

_Cuando el joven Haruno llegó a casa, Sakura continuaba despierta, viendo la televisión en la sala de estar. Como se lo había imaginado, ella se mostró claramente desconcertada al verle regresar tan pronto, pero también fue capaz de entrever un brillo de alivio oculto en sus ojos verdes._

_._

—_Sasuke, pensé que llegarías más tarde__—__comentó la mujer de cabello rosa. El chico se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto._

_._

_El muchacho se acercó a ella y, sin pronunciar palabra aún, le entregó todo el dinero que andaba en su bolsillo. Sakura lo miró, impresionada._

_._

—_¿Esto…?_

_._

—_Tú los necesitas más que yo__—__alegó simplemente._

_._

_La pelirrosa enfocó su mirada en la palma de su mano, donde yacían los billetes; Sasuke no había gastado ni un solo centavo de lo que ella le había dado para ir a la discoteca esa noche._

_._

_Sabiendo que no tenía caso rechazarlos y que él no aceptaría que se los devolviera, Sakura se limitó a agradecerle el gesto con una sonrisa y a guardar el dinero._

_._

—_Okaa-san… No hagas eso__—__musitó el muchacho, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y mirando en otra dirección. Ella rió por lo bajo._

_._

—_¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le puedo dar besitos a mi niño?__—__jugó Sakura, plantándole otro beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo como si se tratara de un bebé, a pesar que ya era más alto que ella._

_._

—_Hmph__—__emitió Sasuke, embozando una sonrisa._

_._

_Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían._

_._

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sasuke se había quedado en shock cuando observó como las lágrimas empezaban a escurrir sobre las pálidas mejillas de Sakura. Podía ver el temor en sus ojos verdes y sentir como el delicado cuerpo de ella temblaba. No lo entendía…

.

¿Cómo podía tenerle tanto miedo?

.

No soportaba causar ese tipo de reacciones en ella.

.

Mientras, Sakura estaba aterrada. Conocía a Sasuke, confiaba en él, lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo, habían estado conviviendo juntos durante dieciocho largos años, lo abrazaba cada vez que podía, era el único hombre al que dejaba invadir su espacio personal y al cual no tenía porqué temerle… Pero, esta vez, era muy diferente…

.

Eran las intenciones de Sasuke al acercarse a ella las que habían cambiado, la miraba de una forma distinta, quería algo más de ella… y era eso lo que la asustaba.

.

No quería que alguien se volviese a aproximar a ella con _esas_ pretensiones.

.

No quería que nadie volviera a lastimarla tal y como lo había hecho el padre de Sasuke.

.

Como si por primera vez fuese consciente de ello, Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia su propia mano, la cual se cerraba alrededor del brazo de Sakura con extrema firmeza, impidiéndole alejarse de él. Sus obres ónice se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que hacía; la estaba lastimando. Era obvio que debería estar asustada por su actitud tan fuera de lo normal.

.

—Yo… Lo lamento—musitó el joven.

.

Pronto, Sakura sintió como él la soltaba con suavidad. Un poco más tranquila, alzó la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke, quien la observaba fijamente y con cierto grado de tristeza en sus facciones.

.

Ella sostuvo su mirada, sin poder moverse de su sitio.

.

El pelinegro se aventuró a levantar una de sus manos, despacio, hasta llegar al rostro de la mujer de cabellos rosas, y con el pulgar enjugó sus lágrimas, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

.

—No tienes porqué temerme—le aseguró, con voz serena—, yo nunca te haría daño.

.

—Sasuke…—farfulló Sakura, conmovida.

.

Por algún motivo mucho más allá de su entendimiento, no conseguía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le era completamente imposible en ese momento apartar su mirada de éstos. Era extraño, pero pudo darse cuenta que hoy, a diferencia de otras veces, los usualmente inexpresivos ojos de Sasuke le estaban transmitiendo tantos sentimientos que casi no podía reconocerlos todos y, aunque confusos, lograban provocarle una peculiar emoción dentro de sí, un calorcito que llenaba el interior de su pecho y le proporcionaba una delicada sensación de paz que se iba expandiendo poco a poco en lo profundo de su ser.

.

Sintió como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo una vez más y la sangre volvía a correr con ímpetu por sus venas, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era a causa de un sentimiento muy diferente al miedo. Pudo percibir un ligero calor en sus mejillas mientras las recientes palabras de Sasuke hacían eco en sus pensamientos. La sinceridad en su voz era totalmente evidente y habían logrado que una pizca de esperanza se alojara en su interior, aun sabiendo que se trataba de algo en sumo inapropiado, mas no era capaz de evitarlo.

.

Olvidar sus verdaderos sentimientos sería algo muy difícil, casi imposible, y más si él se empeñaba -sin pretenderlo- en ser lindo con ella. Puede que Sasuke, la mayor parte del tiempo, se mostrase como un chico frío, arrogante y arisco, no obstante, Sakura estaba completamente segura que, en el fondo, todavía quedaba algo de aquel niño tierno, alegre y amable que fue alguna vez y que, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, casi había desaparecido para transformarse en el impasible joven que era actualmente.

.

Aunque es obvio que a ella la trataba de una mejor manera que a los demás, ya que siendo su _madre_ y habiendo estado a su lado durante toda su vida, es de imaginarse que él le guardase más cariño y respeto que a cualquier otra persona.

.

Pero jamás hubiera imaginado que ese cariño podría llegar a convertirse en algo más, en un sentimiento tan diferente y más fuerte que el simple aprecio que un hijo debe tenerle a su madre.

.

Sakura sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo. Se había colocado los brazos flexionados sobre el pecho, inconscientemente, y tenía las manos entrelazadas.

.

Tragó saliva mientras sus manos se crispaban y se cerraban sobre la tela de su camisa.

.

¿Cómo podía quererlo tanto?

.

¿Por qué había sucedido?

.

Quizá nunca lo sabría, pero ya era tarde para tratar de remediarlo.

.

Cuando la mano del pelinegro abandonó su rostro, sintió una fría sensación de vacío recorrerla. Y más aún cuando vio la expresión que él tenía, lo cual rompió la ilusión de la que era presa hasta ese momento. El semblante de Sasuke era desolador, y no la miraba directamente.

.

—Discúlpame—pidió una vez más, en voz baja—. De haber sabido que te afectaría tanto, nunca lo habría hecho. Créeme.

.

—S-Sasuke…

.

Una indescriptible angustia empezó a oprimir el pecho de Sakura.

.

Cuando finalmente el azabache volvió a enfocar su mirada en ella, sus labios eran curvados por una sutil sonrisa que provocó que los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieran de par en par. Si bien es cierto que ver a Sasuke sonriendo era algo extraño, ya que no lo hacía muy a menudo, y que cada vez que ocurría era algo especial y digno de apreciarse, esta vez no era así… La sonrisa que él mostraba en ese instante le resultaba tan vacía, tan triste, tan falsa, que terminó por preocuparla aun más.

.

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

.

Los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron, mas ni una sola palabra pudo salir de ellos.

.

Entonces, percibió como algo dentro de ella se desquebrajaba… ¿Su alma, tal vez?

.

Sintió claramente como Sasuke comenzaba a alejarse, pasando junto a ella para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, en absoluto silencio.

.

_¿Sería capaz de dejarlo marchar?_

_._

Su respiración se volvió trabajosa.

.

_¿Qué pasaría luego de esto?_

_._

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y una fina capa de sudor frío comenzar a cubrirle la piel.

.

_¿Las cosas volverían a la normalidad ahora?_

_._

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, podía escuchar los pasos de Sasuke cada vez un poco más lejos y los latidos en su pecho cada vez más fuertes.

.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, seguida de unas cuantas más.

.

—¡Sa-Sasuke!

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio la vuelta y corrió tras él. El muchacho, al oír su nombre, se giró justo para ver como la pelirrosa se precipitaba hacia él y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, dejándolo completamente descolocado.

.

_No… ya nada podría ser como antes._

_._

Quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, porqué lloraba, porqué lo había abrazado de esa manera, pero no conseguía pronunciar palabra alguna por la impresión.

.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, decidida.

.

No más temor.

.

No más dudas.

.

No más vergüenza.

.

Ya no podía contenerse durante más tiempo.

.

Y, aunque la razón le exigía callarse…

.

—Te quiero—confesó en un débil murmullo, antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente.

.

… Su corazón había hablado.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura emitió un quedo gemido cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos con desgana. Soltó un bostezo y miró los luminosos números rojos del reloj en medio de la oscuridad, dándose cuanta que eran las 3:45 de la noche. Como aún estaba algo aturdida por el sueño, hasta ese instante fue consciente del brazo que rodeaba su cintura y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus blancas mejillas a la vez que su ritmo cardíaco aceleraba. Giró un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con el sereno rostro de Sasuke, que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

.

Sí, habían pasado la noche juntos, en la misma cama, y no recordaba muy bien cómo habían terminado ahí, pero poco le importaba.

.

Y no, no había ocurrido nada raro entre ellos, habían dormido juntos y justamente eso habían hecho; dormir. No necesitaba nada más de él -al menos, por ahora- que tenerlo a su lado, y, técnicamente, no había nada de malo en lo que hacían.

.

Sakura sonrió y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su cuerpo, acurrucándose contra él. Sasuke, aun dormido, la rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora y ella se relajó por completo, inhalando el embriagador aroma que desprendía la nívea piel del pelinegro.

.

Había descubierto, entre sus brazos, un sitio donde se sentía segura, tranquila, cómoda y completa, como si nada ni nadie en el mundo pudiese hacerle daño mientras él estuviese ahí, cerca de ella. Además, estaba segura de que Sasuke jamás la lastimaría, él mismo se lo había dicho, y confiaba en su palabra. No tenía qué temer, ¿Verdad?

.

Sasuke la cuidaría, tal y como se lo había prometido.

.

La mujer de ojos verdes suspiró con suavidad.

.

—¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, Sasuke?—murmuró, mientras se dejaba ir poco a poco al reino de los sueños nuevamente.

.

¿Qué le había hecho ese muchacho para que terminara tan perdidamente enamorada de él?

.

¿Qué consecuencias acarrearía la reciente confesión de sus sentimientos?

.

¿Qué les tenía preparado el futuro?

.

¿Serían castigados pronto por sus acciones?

.

No conocía las respuestas a esas y a muchas preguntas más, pero por ahora no le interesaba saberlo, sólo quería disfrutar del momento lo más que pudiese y engañarse pensando que nada malo pasaría. Porque, en el fondo, algo le decía que no sería así.

.

Deseaba creer que habría un final feliz para ellos, en alguna parte.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

—Eh,teme… ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

.

—¿Hn? ¿De qué hablas?—indagó extrañado el aludido.

.

Ambos chicos caminaban con parsimonia hacia el aparcamiento de la universidad, ya que las clases de ese día habían culminado. Había sido un día algo pesado, gracias a la semana que habían perdido por las lluvias y los profesores no querían retrasarse en sus respectivas asignaturas.

.

—Es que, has actuado muy raro hoy. Digo, tienes un humor demasiado bueno—explicó el rubio, mirando a su amigo con recelo.

.

—Usuratonkachi—soltó el moreno despectivamente, entrecerrando los ojos—¿Acaso eso es malo?

.

—No, claro que no. Pero… Se me hace sospechoso.

.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, esperando a que continuara. Luego de pensar un momento, Naruto golpeó ligeramente la palma de su mano con el puño, dando a entender que ya había encontrado la respuesta.

.

De pronto, el Uzumaki sonrió ladinamente.

.

—Teme, no me digas que al fin tienes novia. ¡Ya era hora, dattebayo!

.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco por una fracción de segundo.

.

—Idiota, ¿Por qué tiene que ser eso?—respondió el chico, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, su corazón dio un involuntario vuelco.

.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué más habría de ser sino?

.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Mejor métete en tus asuntos y deja de jugar al casamentero, yo puedo conseguir a la mujer que se me dé la gana cuando quiera. ¿Entendido?

.

—Pues no pareces ni intentarlo—acusó el de ojos azules.

.

—¿A ti qué te importa? Además, ¿Qué es ese afán que tienes de conseguirme una mujer?—renegó el azabache, perdiendo la paciencia.

.

—Ya, en serio, Sasuke—inició con extrema seriedad el muchacho. El Haruno lo observó, expectante—… ¿Eres gay?

.

Un breve y muy tenso silencio se creó, que pronto fue interrumpido por un quejido de dolor emitido por el rubio, luego de recibir un capón por parte del pelinegro.

.

—Naruto… Te juro que si vuelves a decir algo como eso, te meteré tal patada en el culo que te mandaré en volandas a Timbuctú—le amenazó, irascible.

.

—Tr-Tranquilo, teme, sólo bromeaba—se excusó, nervioso al sentir el aura oscura que envolvía al moreno.

.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y no agregó nada más, pronto se vieron saliendo del edificio de la universidad y a lo lejos divisaron el coche del Uzumaki, aguardando por ellos.

.

—Entonces…—comenzó Naruto, como quien no quiere la cosa—¿Tienes novia sí o no?

.

Sasuke se quedó callado unos segundos.

.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

.

¿Qué era lo correcto?

.

—¿Y qué si así fuera?—devolvió la pregunta, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

.

El rubio se quedó a cuadros.

.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Enhorabuena, teme!!—le felicitó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Sasuke se lo quitó de encima, fulminándolo con la mirada—¿Y quién es ella? ¡Dime, dime, dime!—cuestionó, exaltado.

.

El pelinegro se quedó mirándolo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

.

Maldición, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

.

Si Naruto supiera quién era la dichosa "novia" -si es que le podía llamar de esa forma-, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría.

.

—Hmph. Olvídalo—se negó.

.

—Ahh… que malo eres, teme—refunfuñó, decepcionado—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Sakura-san sabe de esto?

.

Sasuke se tensó instintivamente, pero el otro chico no pareció notarlo.

.

—No, y si lo mencionas frente a ella… Te mato—le advirtió, son severidad.

.

—Hum, de acuerdo, teme. ¡Soy como una tumba, dattebayo!

.

—Más te vale—le dijo, entornando los ojos, desconfiado.

.

Los dos subieron al automóvil del rubio y éste lo puso en marcha. Después de unos segundos de recorrido, Sasuke se acordó de algo.

.

—Oye, dobe. ¿Puedes parar en aquél restaurante de la otra vez?

.

—¿Al que fui a traerte el sábado?—Sasuke asintió—¿Y eso?

.

—Creo que pediré trabajo…

.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

.

—Vale, lo que digas—aceptó, dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sasuke comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo en el restaurante, no era un gran empleo, pero era lo mejor que había conseguido hasta ahora y la paga no era mala. Además, el dueño del local estaba encantado con que el Haruno trabajase para él, ya que la clientela había aumentado considerablemente al tener a un chico tan atractivo como empleado.

.

El pelinegro se sentía mucho más útil ahora que podía aportar algo de dinero en casa. No era mucho, pero servía.

.

Así, los meses fueron pasando y su relación -por llamarlo de alguna forma- con Sakura iba mejorando paulatinamente. Aunque aun no se sentían completamente cómodos con la situación.

.

Dejaba que lo abrazara cuanto quisiera y se besaban cada vez que lo deseaban, no obstante, el muchacho sabía que debía contenerse y no sobrepasar esos límites. No quería asustarla.

.

Además, la poca moral que le quedaba se lo impedía.

.

De todas formas, Sakura se veía feliz, y eso era lo que importaba.

.

Aunque debía admitir que la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido resultaba extrañamente excitante, también resultaba muy molesto tener que ocultarse de todo el mundo. Y estaba seguro que Sakura se sentía igual. Pudo comprobarlo cuando, en vacaciones de verano, ella le propuso hacer un pequeño viaje a cualquier lugar, solos.

.

Obviamente, Sasuke aceptó de inmediato. Le parecía una excelente idea, así podrían andar juntos en público sin temor a ser vistos por alguien que les conociera y ser juzgados. Serían libres de hacer lo que se les antojase.

.

Seguro que sería _divertido_…

.

.

.

**Continuará****…**

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les gustara el capítulo y me dejen muchos reviews, como en el anterior xD En verdad lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido varios problemas que no acabaría de explicarles. Además, ando con prisas, así que no tengo tiempo de poner los agradecimientos ni responder a sus reviews… Perdónenme!! TOT

Sólo les digo que, como la gran mayoría lo pidió, este fic contendrá lemon… tal vez en el próximo capítulo, quién sabe xD

Espero sus lindos reviews! *o*

Cuídense!

**9/03/2010 EDIT: **Corregí y cambié algunas palabritas no más, y aquél "Me gustas" por un "Te quiero", que la verdad había pensado en cambiarlo antes de subir el capítulo pero, para variar, con lo distraída que soy... lo olvidé por completo u.úU

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**

**¿****Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


	7. Desenfreno

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

_**ADVERTENCIA**_**: **Este capítulo contiene _Lemon_, así que están sobre aviso… Cada quien lee bajo su propia responsabilidad, luego no me culpen a mí ._.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Tampoco permito que alteren la historia o la modifiquen de ninguna manera. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo VII: Desenfreno.**

.

.

.

_**L**__as clases correspondientes a ése cálido día de primavera habían concluido al fin, y, mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes se encaminaban felizmente fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad, una joven Sakura, de unos diecinueve años de edad, avanzaba un tanto apresurada por los largos pasillos en los que se hallaban las oficinas de los docentes. _

_._

_Cuando llegó a su destino, algo agitada por la prisa que llevaba, abrió la puerta sin siquiera pararse a tocar antes por mera cortesía. Una mujer rubia, que guardaba todo lo que había sobre el escritorio en una caja, clavó sus ojos sobre la muchacha recién llegada de inmediato, sorprendida por la forma tan poco educada en la que había irrumpido en la habitación de esa manera tan repentina._

_._

—_Tsunade-sama, debo hablar con usted—pronunció la Haruno, antes que la mayor pudiera decir algo._

_._

_Tsunade suspiró con suavidad y le pidió a la chica que tomara asiento, mientras ella dejaba lo que hacía con anterioridad y se acomodaba en su silla tras el escritorio, prestándole toda su atención a la de ojos verdes._

_._

—_¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?—la incitó a comenzar._

_._

_La aludida enfocó su mirada en la caja que yacía sobre el escritorio un momento, para luego volver a ver a su interlocutora._

_._

—_Entonces es cierto… Se va—afirmó la joven tristemente._

_._

_Tsunade se quedó en silencio unos instantes, sin saber exactamente qué decirle._

_._

—_Así es—confirmó, con voz desapasionada—. Me han ofrecido un puesto como directora en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio… No podría rechazar semejante oportunidad, Sakura—se justificó. Su tono se volvió melancólico, sin poder contenerse._

_._

—_Ya veo—murmuró Sakura con desánimo—. ¿Y Shizune?_

_._

—_Vendrá conmigo, obviamente._

_._

_La de cabellera rosácea bajó la mirada, abatida. No quería que su maestra y Shizune se fueran, les tenía un incalculable aprecio. Recordaba como ellas dos se habían ocupado de monitorear su recuperación luego de aquél desafortunado incidente cuando tenía catorce años y como la cuidaban, también de atenderla en el hospital durante su embarazo. Les estaría eternamente agradecida._

_._

_Había estado increíblemente emocionada cuando supo que Tsunade sería una de sus profesoras en la universidad, a pesar que la rubia era una de los más renombrados médicos en Japón y Sakura estudiaría enfermería. No quería pasar muchos años en la universidad y descuidar a Sasuke, deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de su pequeño y verlo crecer. Había abandonado la idea de ser doctora, pero Sasuke era más importante para ella ahora._

_._

_De pronto, sintió la mano de Tsunade sobre su hombro. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con la sonrisa que la mujer de ojos ámbar le dedicaba._

_._

—_Eres una chica muy fuerte, Sakura—inició, sin dejar de sonreírle con toda sinceridad—. No te sientas triste, sé que podrás salir adelante tú misma. Además, estoy segura que serás la mejor de tu carrera; Yushiko-san, Shizune y yo estaremos muy orgullosas de ti. No nos defraudarás, ¿verdad? _

_._

_Una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura, mientras ella asentía afirmativamente y secaba las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. _

_._

—_Por supuesto que no las defraudaré, Tsunade-sama. Daré lo mejor de mí._

_._

—_Así me gusta. ¡Arriba esos ánimos!—la alentó, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—Ya sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en preguntarme._

_._

—_Muchísimas gracias—le dijo la muchacha, antes de abrazarla._

_._

_Al separarse, la de ojos avellana le sonrió una vez más._

_._

—_Luego pasaremos por tu casa para despedirnos de tu madre y del pequeño Sasuke, por supuesto. Nos marcharemos mañana por la tarde._

_._

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza._

_._

—_Hasta entonces, Tsunade-sama. Debo darme prisa e ir a buscar a Sasuke-chan._

_._

—_Cierto, no te entretengo más. Ve por ese diablillo y dale un beso de mi parte._

_._

—_¡Claro!—exclamó efusivamente Sakura, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta— Salude a Shizune por mí._

_._

_Aún más apurada que antes, la Haruno salió del edificio con dirección hacia la guardería infantil en la que dejaba todos los días a Sasuke para poder ir a la universidad, ya que nadie más podía hacerse cargo de él a esas horas, pues su madre tenía que trabajar._

_._

_Todavía recordaba lo mucho que Yushiko se había enfadado con ella cuando había decidido tener a su hijo, eso le había dolido bastante a Sakura, y más cuando su madre miró con cierto deje de desprecio al bebé, al notar su evidente parecido con aquél hombre. Tuvo que transcurrir un buen tiempo para que Yushiko dejara atrás su resentimiento y tratara con normalidad al pequeño, le había costado, pero inevitablemente le había tomado cariño, de todas formas era el hijo de su Sakura, su nieto, y eso era algo que no podía negar. Además él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que su desalmado padre había hecho._

_._

_Aún le resultaba triste saber que Tsunade y Shizune se marchaban, pero, de todos modos, ella ya había decidido que, cuando terminara la universidad y se graduara, se iría con Sasuke a vivir lejos, en alguna parte de Tokio. Extrañaría a su madre, pero no soportaba la idea de quedarse en Osaka, sabiendo que tarde o temprano __él__ cumpliría su condena y saldría de prisión… Lo último que necesitaba era volver a verlo._

_._

_No lo soportaría._

_._

_Después de recorrer un par de calles más, Sakura llegó a la guardería. Pronto divisó a la encargada, Hotaru; una mujer de unos veinticinco años, de largo cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes, con un rostro risueño y amable. Ella y su marido, Utakata, eran los dueños del local._

_._

_Hotaru, ataviada en un bonito vestido fucsia oscuro, le dio la bienvenida con una amigable sonrisa. La castaña estaba por acompañarla al interior de la guardería cuando, súbitamente, un pequeñín, de escasos cinco años, salió corriendo como una exhalación de la amplia estancia donde todos los niños jugaban alegremente, para abrazarse a las piernas de la joven de melena rosada. _

_._

—_¡Okaa-san!—exclamó el morenito al alzar la mirada, con una inocente sonrisa adornando su adorable rostro y su peluche de dinosaurio verde sujeto en una mano._

_._

_Sakura no fue capaz de reprimir la sonrisa que curvó sus labios, completamente enternecida. Tomó en brazos al infante de cabello negro azulado y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, él soltó una risita divertida antes de aferrarse a su cuello._

_._

_¡Era imposible no adorar a esa preciosura de niño!_

_._

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

—Sasuke, acaba de llegar otro cliente. Atiéndelo.

.

—Sí—contestó simplemente el mencionado a su jefe.

.

Salió del mostrador y recorrió con la mirada el restaurante, pasando de las numerosas jovenzuelas que lo observaban con ojos anhelantes, buscando al recién llegado. Casi al instante, localizó a un chico que estaba tomando asiento en una de las pocas mesas que se encontraban vacías en el local. Era un día ajetreado.

.

—No puede ser—siseó por lo bajo al reconocerlo, contrayendo el ceño con fastidio.

.

Sin más remedio, se vio obligado a ir hacia él.

.

El chico elevó la mirada y lo notó acercarse. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, con diversión.

.

—¡Hola, teme! Woah… ¡Te ves de infarto, 'ttebayo!—se mofó Naruto Uzumaki, soltando una suave carcajada.

.

—Usuratonkachi, ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?—le preguntó duramente el moreno, con un débil sonrojo de vergüenza en sus pálidas mejillas, apenado porque el idiota de su amigo lo viese en esas fachas.

.

Sasuke, para su eterno disgusto, vestía el simplón uniforme del restaurante que todos los empleados estaban obligados a usar. Éste constaba de una camiseta tipo polo en un tono rojo brillante –color que Sasuke _nunca_ usaba, por cierto-, un pantalón de tela crema y, para rematar, una gorra… roja.

.

—Vengo a almorzar, he descubierto que aquí preparan las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad. No te ilusiones, no vine a verte a ti.

.

—Como si me importara, estúpido—masculló con irritación el Haruno, sin embargo, su cara pronto dibujó una taimada sonrisa—. Vaya sorpresa, y yo que pensé que habías jurado que nunca dejarías el Ichiraku, ya que, según tú, hacían el mejor ramen del mundo.

.

—Ouch, eso sí que dolió. ¡Eres tan cruel conmigo, dattebayo!—lloriqueó Naruto, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, como si le doliese el corazón. Miró con fingido odio a su interlocutor—¿Seguirás restregándome el resto de mi vida el hecho de que lo cerraran, bastardo?

.

—Me temo que sí—respondió con autosuficiencia, encogiéndose de hombros—Entonces, ¿Ordenarás algo, o sólo has venido a burlarte de mí?

.

—Una hamburguesa doble de carne, con todo, patatas fritas y una Coca-Cola de medio litro.

.

—¿Sólo eso?

.

—Para empezar—Sasuke resopló con desgana—Sí que es divertido molestarte, vendré todos los días.

.

—Ni lo pienses, suficiente tengo con soportarte en la universidad—renegó, estrechando los ojos. Limpió la mesa rápidamente—Además, lamento decepcionarte; la próxima semana estaré de vacaciones y _mamá_ y yo saldremos de viaje.

.

Sasuke no había podido evitar sentirse extraño al nombrar de esa forma a Sakura, un nudo se formaba en su garganta cada vez que decía aquella palabra y siempre trataba de prescindir de ella al referirse a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

.

De hecho, ni siquiera podía acostumbrarse llamarla por su nombre aún…

.

—¿De viaje?—preguntó con ligero asombro, Sasuke asintió—¡Qué bueno! Sakura-san tendrá sus tan merecidas vacaciones, pero tú bien podrías trabajar como una mula, teme.

.

—Serás infeliz, pedazo de…—gruñó el chico.

.

Sasuke suspiró con fastidiada resignación y tomó los recipientes vacíos que habían dejado en la mesa los clientes que habían estado ahí antes que Naruto, los cuales ya había acomodado unos sobre otros antes de limpiar la superficie. No podía quedarse platicando más tiempo con el rubio, podrían reprenderlo.

.

—Ahora que estamos, le pondré arsénico a tu soda. Así me libro de ti de una vez.

.

— Como si pudieras vivir sin mí, admítelo; me amas, teme—picó el de ojos azules, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Y te comprendo perfectamente; hasta yo me pienso irresistible, dattebayo.

.

—Comienzo a pensar que el único gay aquí eres tú, ¿Podrías dejar de acosarme? Terminaré por demandarte, empiezas a asustarme.

.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Soy totalmente fiel a mi Hinata-chan, y el que tú me ames no significa que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Lamento desilusionarte, así es la vida.

.

—Serán dos raciones de veneno, idiota—atajó el pelinegro, enarcando una ceja y haciendo una mueca de desagrado con los labios.

.

—Aw~… ¡Yo también te quiero, teme!

.

—Jódete, imbécil—bufó el chico, dándose la vuelta para ir a traer la orden antes de estrangular a Naruto.

.

… O reírse.

.

Luego de que Naruto ordenase al menos tres veces más y que Sasuke se irritara por completo, puesto que le había hecho ir a dejárselos uno a uno, sólo por molestarlo, el Haruno terminó su turno y finalmente podía regresar a casa. Entró con presteza a cambiarse el vistoso uniforme por su discreta ropa oscura y salió del local para dirigirse a su hogar.

.

Estaba algo ansioso, pues mañana temprano él y Sakura partirían al tan esperado viaje que tenían planeado. La adrenalina corría por sus venas con excitación sólo de pensar en lo entretenido que seguramente resultaría. No era la gran cosa, tampoco es que fueran a turistear fuera del país, lo importante y más emocionante era que estarían juntos, solos, podrían hacer lo que quisiesen en público con plena libertad y sin temer que alguien conocido los descubriera y criticara. No es que pensara que lo que hacían estaba bien, pero no hacían daño a nadie ¿No?, lo único que querían era estar con su persona amada. No tenían la culpa de que una relación de ese tipo fuese prohibida, censurada, mal vista o inclusive repugnante para la mayoría.

.

Querían estar juntos, disfrutar de ello, aprovecharlo y no pensar en las posibles consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus actos. Al menos, no por el momento.

.

Además, no necesitaba que alguien le recordara lo mal que estaba querer a Sakura… Él mismo se lo reprochaba todos los días.

.

Quería… no, _necesitaba_ pensar que todo estaría bien. Deseaba creer que nadie saldría herido por esto. Nadie… mucho menos Sakura. No soportaría que ella sufriera por su causa, lo último que quería era lastimarla.

.

Por ella haría cualquier cosa.

.

Ella era su vida.

.

Ella era su alma, su corazón… _la mujer que amaba_, aunque el mundo entero se empeñase en gritarle que no era correcto.

.

Él ya no escucharía.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Después de unas pocas horas de viaje en automóvil, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a Minato, Tokio. El chico de cabello azabache miró la ciudad por la ventanilla y en la lejanía divisó la imponente torre de Tokio que pronto comenzaría a brillar, cuando el sol se ocultase en el horizonte dentro de un par de minutos. Se enderezó en su asiento y miró a Sakura.

.

Ella se veía realmente emocionada, mirando todo lo que el ir conduciendo se lo permitía.

.

Sonrió para sí mismo, al ver que no era el único que estaba sobreexcitado en ese momento.

.

Sakura avistó la torre a lo lejos.

.

—Deberíamos buscar un hotel antes que oscurezca—sugirió el pelinegro—, después vamos a ver la torre, si gustas.

.

—¿Cómo supiste que quiero ir?

.

—Por favor, tu rostro es un libro abierto para mí.

.

Ella se sonrojó.

.

Sakura cambió levemente de dirección, en busca de un buen lugar donde pasar la noche. Pronto encontraron un hotel bastante rentable, reservaron una habitación al señor de la recepción, guardaron las maletas en el cuarto y de inmediato salieron de nuevo en el carro, rumbo a la magnánima torre, que ya era iluminada por las numerosas luces blancas que la ornamentaban. Pagaron para subir al mirador más alto, a 250 metros de altura, y subieron. Al llegar a la cima, Sakura se apresuró hacia rejilla de seguridad y se quedó sin aliento ante la magnífica vista que el sitio le brindaba de la ciudad. Sasuke se detuvo a su lado.

.

—Es fantástico, siempre quise venir aquí—murmuró la pelirrosa, encantada. Sintió el viento acariciando su cara, jugando con su cabello y el ruedo de su falda.

.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, la vista era increíble.

.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, simplemente admirando el paisaje y sintiendo la frescura del aire, recreándose con las luces que coloreaban Minato.

.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, Sakura se volteó levemente para observar a Sasuke con detenimiento, mientras él oteaba el paisaje nocturno que le ofrecía la ciudad. Ella estudió el rostro del muchacho con atención y sintió una repentina opresión en el pecho.

.

La sonrisa murió en sus labios.

.

A veces, cuando miraba atentamente a Sasuke y reparaba en lo mucho que se asemejaba a su padre, se le anudaba el estómago y una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho. Sin embargo, ella siempre se recordaba que no había punto de comparación entre su precioso Sasuke y aquél hombre.

.

Sasuke era hermoso, y su padre era, ciertamente, un hombre en sumo atractivo, no podía negarlo, pero habían varios detalles que lograban diferenciarlos muchísimo. Los rasgos de Sasuke eran más finos y simétricos, su piel era más blanca y tersa, sus ojos más oscuros, sus pestañas igualmente largas pero no tan rizadas, y su cabello no sólo era negro, sino que desprendía esos extraños reflejos azules que tanto le gustaban.

.

Para ella, Sasuke era mil veces mejor que su padre, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Por eso se odiaba cuando, inconscientemente, lo comparaba con aquél tipo.

.

Al único hombre que ella podría amar era Sasuke, y que él fuera su propio hijo, le dolía asombrosamente. Pero ese sentimiento era más fuerte que ella.

.

El pelinegro había notado cómo lo miraba ella, pero no había querido comentar nada en absoluto y fingió no darse cuenta. Él reconocía ésa mirada, no era de desagrado ni nada parecido, sin embargo, nunca había conseguido descifrar su significado. Era una mirada extraña que, en raras ocasiones, Sakura le dirigía cuando creía que no la estaba observando. Ella se veía ensimismada, como si en su rostro encontrase algo que la perturbase a cierto grado, que llamase su atención. Nunca había querido preguntarle qué era lo que veía en él.

.

Algo le decía que no querría saberlo.

.

Sintió el preciso instante en el que la mirada de ella volvía a la normalidad y dejaba de observarlo, para escudriñar con sus ojos verdes a su alrededor con un peculiar interés que logró despertar su propia curiosidad. Miró en la misma dirección que ella y divisó a una pareja, un tanto alejados de ellos, que se besaban soltando discretas risillas por momentos. Notó la tensión en Sakura y la mal disimulada tristeza en sus obres esmeralda.

.

Comprendió lo que ella debía estar pensando en ese instante, pues él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

.

Sabía que Sakura quería que ellos pudieran estar así con toda tranquilidad, como una pareja normal, pero la avergonzaba en demasía decírselo o tomar ella misma la iniciativa. Sasuke lo podía leer en su ensombrecido rostro. Él era plenamente consciente de la instintiva y prudencial distancia que los separaba en ese momento.

.

Él también se sentía cohibido, pero…

.

—Sakura…

.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Sasuke. Él la llamaba así con tan poca frecuencia que, cuando llegaba a hacerlo, provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera involuntariamente.

.

Amaba como sonaba su voz al pronunciar su nombre.

.

Sakura se giró para enfocar su mirada en él, preguntándose qué querría. El pelinegro la observaba fijamente, serio.

.

Lo vio alzar levemente su mano izquierda hacia ella, invitándole a tomarla.

.

—… Ven aquí—terminó, sorprendiéndola.

.

La de cabello rosa se sintió enrojecer. Dudó un poco, pero al final cogió la mano del ojinegro.

.

El azabache la acercó a su cuerpo y rodeó con un brazo su delgada cintura femenina. El corazón de Sakura martilleó, inquieto por su proximidad con el joven y por sentir como el firme cuerpo de él se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué crees que haces?—le amonestó en voz baja, frunciendo sutilmente el ceño con reproche.

.

Estaba segura de que, para ese entonces, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

.

—Tranquila, recuerda que ahora podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana. No te reprimas—alegó con serenidad.

.

—Pero…

.

Antes que siguiera protestando, Sasuke le cubrió los labios con los suyos en un tórrido beso, callándola. Sakura gimió con suavidad, medio oponiéndose al principio, pero no pudo seguir resistiéndose por más tiempo y acabó por ceder. Sintió la lengua del moreno invadir su cavidad y rozarse con la suya de forma exquisita, repartiendo placenteros y pequeños espasmos por toda su anatomía. Cada vez que recordaba que él jamás había besado a ninguna otra mujer antes de ella, su corazón se llenaba de dicha y una cálida emoción colmaba su pecho.

.

Dejándose arrastrar por el deseo, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho de ojos de obsidiana y succionó sus suaves labios, deleitándose con su sabor. Sasuke ahogó un suspiro en su boca al sentir la apasionada respuesta con la que ella le correspondía y la estrechó aun más contra su cuerpo, percibiendo como sus cremosos pechos se aplastaban contra él, sin poder evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía eso.

.

Sakura reaccionó cuando advirtió algo extraño en ella y cortó el contacto de sus labios con la mayor delicadeza posible. No quería que él pensara que lo estaba rechazando. Su corazón latía furiosamente y su respiración se había vuelto algo arrítmica. Antes que él le preguntara algo, ella le mostró su mejor y más convincente sonrisa falsa, para no preocuparlo.

.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se limitaron a seguir admirando el bello panorama que les brindaba la Torre de Tokio, abrazados y en silencio.

.

Ella tragó y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de apaciguar las fuertes sensaciones que estaban intentando controlarla. Cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada.

.

Había temido llegar alguna vez hasta ese punto y se había rehusado a admitirlo, pero era evidente. Lo sabía, lo podía sentir. Ya no era suficiente tan sólo besar a Sasuke, ya no la saciaba sólo que la abrazara o la acariciara con decoro… Ahora empezaba a anhelar algo más de él, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, y eso la asustaba.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura estacionó el automóvil en el amplio aparcamiento del hotel Tsukiyama, el cual se hallaba en la hermosa y pintoresca ciudad de Kyoto. Habían decidido dirigirse a dicha ciudad luego de haber pasado unos cuantos días de recreación en Minato y Shibuya, donde se habían divertido más de lo que habían esperado. Sasuke bajó primero para ir a abrir la cajuela y sacar las maletas. Mientras tanto, Sakura salió del coche y se estiró un poco, agotada por las largas horas que había pasado tras el volante en la carretera. El camino se le había hecho interminable, a pesar de las numerosas ocasiones en las que Sasuke la había ayudado, cambiando lugares con ella para conducir mientras Sakura descansaba un rato.

.

La mujer de cabello rosa examinó el sitio con un rápido vistazo. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que el oscuro manto de la noche cubría el cielo, y la ciudad era iluminada por la luna y las tintineantes luces de los faroles y edificios.

.

Se encaminaron a la entrada del hotel. El pelinegro se ocupaba de las maletas más pesadas y le había dejado a la Haruno cargar el equipaje más liviano.

.

En la recepción se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio-rojizo corto y rizado, limándose las uñas distraídamente a la vez que miraba un programa en un pequeño televisor que tenía a su derecha. Sakura se acercó directamente a ella, Sasuke se detuvo al lado de la Haruno, un poco más atrás, y dejó el equipaje en el suelo un momento.

.

La rubia despegó la mirada de la pantalla y los miró alternadamente, para luego observar a Sakura y dedicarle una ensayada sonrisa. Viendo a la recepcionista de cerca, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer bastante joven, pero el exceso de maquillaje la hacía parecer mayor a primera vista.

.

—¿En qué puedo servirles?

.

Sakura le pidió una habitación para ambos. Miró a la encargada mientras ésta tecleaba un poco en la computadora, buscando entre los cuartos disponibles en el hotel. La pelirrosa escogió la que le parecía más conveniente, no quería gastar demasiado en lujos innecesarios y sabía que a Sasuke le daba igual. En vez de entregarle las llaves, la rubia miró a Sakura con sus ojos castaños nuevamente, con un ápice de curiosidad y perspicacia.

.

—¿A usted y su _novio_ les interesaría contratar algún paquete especial con spa o algo así?—indagó la mujer, con voz desapasionada, pero enviándole una significativa mirada al chico, para luego volver a mirar a la pelirrosa.

.

Al escucharla, Sasuke enarcó una ceja y le prestó una pizca de atención por primera vez en todos los minutos que llevaban de haber entrado en el hotel. Miró a la recepcionista con cierto deje de recelo en sus ojos azabaches.

.

Sakura clavó su mirada en ella, conteniendo su mezcla de nerviosismo y rabia. Había captado las dobles intenciones en la pregunta.

.

—Es mi hijo…—contestó la de ojos verdes automáticamente, antes de poder detenerse.

.

Al instante, Sakura deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragase entera por lo que había dicho, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sintió la oscura mirada de Sasuke atravesarla como una daga, su furia era palpable.

.

Ella se estremeció.

.

—Ah, de acuerdo—comentó la de cabello rizado con una satisfecha sonrisa, para después mirar intensamente al muchacho.

.

¡Casi parecía querer desnudarlo ahí mismo!

.

Sakura sintió que su pecho se oprimía, percibiendo aún sobre ella la furibunda mirada de Sasuke mientras la recepcionista se giraba un momento para buscar las llaves de la habitación que habían pedido.

.

—Que disfruten su estadía. Aquí tienen las…

.

Antes que la mujer de ojos marrones terminara de hablar, Sasuke le arrebató una de las llaves sin nada de delicadeza y luego miró fugazmente a Sakura, con furia contenida.

.

—Te esperaré arriba, _madre_—soltó con desdén, enfatizando en cómo la había llamado.

.

Sakura, tensa, no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada.

.

Sasuke tomó su propio equipaje, dejando el de ella en el piso, y se dirigió al elevador sin agregar nada más ni esperar por ella. La rubia se había quedado atónita, mirando en la dirección por la que él se había ido.

.

Sakura sonrió levemente como disculpa, tragándose su dolor.

.

—Gracias, señorita—dijo a la recepcionista, antes de tomar su llave. La chica solo asintió, atontada.

.

—Los chicos son terribles a esa edad, ¿No cree?—escuchó que le decía alguien.

.

Sakura se volvió hacia atrás para encontrarse con un hombre de ojos grisáceos que aparentaba un poco más de treinta y cinco años de edad, el cual le sonreía amablemente.

.

—Supongo—murmuró ella, apartando la mirada.

.

A pesar de eso, él no dejó de sonreír y se acercó un poco más, sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal.

.

—Yo tengo dos muchachos, a veces pueden llegar a ser muy rebeldes. Considero que es cosa de la juventud, pero ya sabe cómo es esto; uno puede soportarles casi cualquier cosa a sus hijos—continuó diciendo el hombre. Le echó un vistazo a las maletas de Sakura antes de agacharse a recogerlas—Venga, le ayudaré con esto—se ofreció, sin que ella pudiera negarse.

.

La pelirrosa relajó su postura y sonrió con cortesía. Parecía ser un hombre agradable.

.

—Gracias…

.

—Takato Aomori—se presentó él de inmediato—¿Cuál es su nombre?

.

Ella titubeó un segundo, pero luego le sonrió de nuevo.

.

—Sakura Haruno.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó caer su equipaje sobre una de las dos camas individuales que ahí se hallaban. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, soltando un suspiro de irritación.

.

No podía creer lo que Sakura acababa de hacer, justo cuando todo parecía marchar a la perfección, y ahora estaba realmente furioso y, sobre todo, decepcionado. Ella acababa de arruinarlo todo con aquellas simples palabras. Ahora, gracias a eso, no podrían estar a gusto en el hotel, pues seguro que pronto se correría la voz de que eran madre e hijo si llegaban a verlos haciendo algo sospechoso. Claro que él se había percatado de que la verdadera intención de aquella mujer al hacer esa pregunta era descubrir si él estaba libre, pero lo que le molestaba era que Sakura le hubiera dicho innecesariamente la verdad, cuando bien pudo haberse negado a su ofrecimiento sin entrar en ningún detalle, ya que no tenía la obligación de rendirle cuenta alguna a una empleada entrometida.

.

—Tal vez me pasé un poco—se dijo, mirando sus maletas. En seguida frunció el ceño otra vez—. Hmph, pues quién la manda a hacer tonterías como esa—se justificó, como si de un niño caprichoso se tratara.

.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, esperando ver a Sakura entrar por ella, pero sabía de sobra que le costaría algo de trabajo llegar con aquellas cargadas valijas.

.

Sintió que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

.

Arrepentido en el fondo por cómo la había tratado, salió de la recámara con la excusa de ir a ayudarla con el equipaje.

.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando, antes de entrar al elevador completamente, el que se hallaba al lado se abría de par en par y de él salía Sakura, en compañía de un hombre que le llevaba las maletas mientras ambos charlaban amenamente.

.

El pelinegro sintió su sangre arder al mirarlos. Ella no parecía muy incómoda a la par de ese desconocido, y eso era algo extraño de ver. No obstante, su ira pronto se convirtió en depresión cuando pensó en lo mejor que sería todo si ella tuviera una relación normal.

.

Lo fácil que sería todo si ambos tuvieran una vida normal como familia.

.

Sintiéndose observada, Sakura miró hacia su izquierda mientras ella y Takato se encaminaban hacia su cuarto. Ella se quedó de piedra al ver a Sasuke mirándola desde el interior del ascensor, segundos antes de que él apartara la mirada y las puertas metálicas del elevador se cerraran frente a él.

.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Takato, sacándola de su letargo.

.

Sakura se limitó a negar con la cabeza y siguió caminado hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Se giró para encararlo.

.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Aomori-san. Fue agradable conocerlo.

.

—De nada—respondió él desencantado, con una sonrisa menos amplia que las anteriores. Pudo entender claramente que había sido rechazado sin siquiera haberle dicho sus intenciones.

.

El hombre se marchó luego de despedirse adecuadamente y Sakura ingresó, apresurada, en la habitación, sin molestarse en encender alguna luz. Cerró la puerta y dejó las maletas en el suelo mientras marcaba el número de Sasuke.

.

Sakura gruñó con frustración y cortó la llamada. Sasuke había apagado el móvil.

.

¿Adónde demonios pensaba ir a esa hora?

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Cuando Sakura abrió de nuevo los ojos, eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Se había quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba. Miró la otra cama a su lado, donde aún estaban algunas maletas, esperanzada de ver a Sasuke ahí durmiendo, pero, como había imaginado, él no estaba ahí y todo se encontraba en donde lo había dejado antes de marcharse.

.

Ella cerró sus ojos verdes con pesadez. Los ojos le ardían ligeramente, ya que había estado llorando horas atrás de enojo, impotencia y desconsuelo.

.

Le había dolido en demasía la forma tan grosera en la que Sasuke había reaccionado, pero también lo comprendía hasta cierto punto y sabía que él tenía sus justas razones para enfadarse con ella. Sakura era consciente de que todo era su culpa, lo admitía. Y le dolía, porque lo había arruinado todo justo ahora que habían avanzado tanto en su relación y todo parecía marchar excelentemente bien. Pero había algo que debían aceptar; Sasuke siempre sería su hijo, sin importar lo mucho que desearan que todo fuese diferente, esa era una realidad que nunca podrían borrar o ignorar. Era algo que Sakura jamás podría ser capaz de olvidar por completo, por mucho que lo intentara.

.

Y por muy lindo que fuese soñar, no se podía vivir por siempre en fantasías… Algún día terminabas despertando y dándote cuenta que la realidad era algo totalmente diferente.

.

Todavía con esos deprimentes pensamientos rondando su cabeza, habían transcurrido al menos diez minutos desde que había despertado y, al parecer, le sería inevitable quedarse dormida otra vez. Los párpados le pesaban y sus ojos se cerraban por momentos, sucumbiendo ante el cansancio que se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo.

.

No quería dormir. Estaba seriamente preocupada por Sasuke, pero no sabía qué hacer para localizarlo o, al menos, saber si estaba bien. No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde podría haber ido el chico, dónde podría estar a esas horas de la madrugada.

.

Justo cuando creía que ya no podría ganarle a la necesidad de volver a cerrar sus ojos y descansar, el cerrojo de la puerta crujió suavemente y ésta comenzó a abrirse con cierta lentitud, provocando un ligero chirrido en las bisagras que rompió el sereno silencio de la noche. Con el corazón martilleando en el interior de su pecho, Sakura miró en dirección a la puerta. Un haz de luz, proveniente del pasillo iluminado del hotel, le dio de lleno en el rostro y la hizo entrecerrar los ojos unos instantes, hasta que éstos se acostumbraran a la claridad luego de estar en medio de la penumbra de la alcoba.

.

Vislumbró la silueta de Sasuke ingresando al cuarto justo antes que él cerrara la puerta y la luz se esfumara tras la sólida madera.

.

El sueño que la adormecía desapareció casi por completo, en un suspiro, y Sakura se incorporó sobre la cama con prontitud, para luego encender la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, al costado derecho de la cama. Uno de los tirantes de su vestido resbaló por su hombro. Cuando se había acostado no se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse, puesto que no pensaba quedarse dormida. Incluso todavía tenía puestas las sandalias.

.

—Sasuke, ¿Dónde estabas?—le cuestionó ella, con reproche.

.

El muchacho enfocó su mirada en ella, como si apenas reparase en su presencia. Él pareció vacilar, como si le costara saber qué decirle exactamente.

.

—Pensé que estarías dormida—comentó lentamente.

.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se puso de pie para encararlo.

.

—Te hice una pregunta, Sasuke; ¿Dónde estabas?—insistió en tono autoritario.

.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente unos momentos, sin llegar a contestarle.

.

—Hum… El rojo te queda bastante bien…

.

Ella pasó del enojo a la confusión. El chico se refería al color rojo oscuro de su vestido, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que ella le preguntaba? Sasuke estaba divagando, y mucho. Eso le resultaba preocupante, ya que él no era así.

.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—indagó perspicazmente, hablando despacio, como si charlara con un niño pequeño al que quería hacer entender algo.

.

—… Y me gusta cómo te queda esa ropa—agregó el azabache.

.

Sakura torció el gesto con verdadera preocupación. Todo lo que Sasuke había dicho hasta ese momento parecía que se lo decía a sí mismo, no a ella.

.

Esto sí que era raro.

.

—Sasuke, me estás asustando, ¿Qué tienes?

.

Cuando pensó que no servía de nada seguirle preguntando qué ocurría, él comenzó a acercarse y, para su asombro, esta vez sí le contestó algo relacionado con lo que ella le preguntaba.

.

—Nada—empezó a decir. Se detuvo frente a ella y tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, mirándola a los ojos—, es sólo que ya me cansé de esto—concluyó, para luego atacar sus labios con un demandante beso que la descolocó por completo.

.

Sakura gimió ahogadamente, extrañada por esa brusquedad con la que el chico la estaba tratando. Intentó empujarlo para liberarse, pero él la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano sostuvo firmemente su cabeza desde atrás, impidiendo que se alejara de él.

.

Percibió como el pelinegro se las arreglaba para tumbarla en la cama, colocándose sobre ella, entre sus piernas. La de ojos verdes jadeó, sintiendo la dura y creciente erección de Sasuke presionándose contra su bajo vientre, a través de la ropa de ambos. Y supo que su propio cuerpo la estaba traicionando, ya que sintió como si su piel comenzara a arder en llamas lentamente y la humedad acumulándose en su parte más sensible, la cual comenzaba a palpitar excitada. El torrente de sensaciones que Sasuke conseguía despertar en ella era indescriptible e incontrolable.

.

El corazón de Sakura latía desbocadamente, amenazando con salirse de su pecho. Sintió como el chico metía una mano entre su cuerpo y el colchón para bajar la cremallera de su vestido completamente, logrando que los tirantes que sostenían la prenda se aflojaran sobre sus hombros.

.

Sasuke tomó la parte delantera del vestido y lo jaló hacia abajo con poca delicadeza y algo de torpeza, dejando al descubierto los suaves pechos de la pelirrosa, ya que ella no llevaba sostén. Sin aguardar ni un momento, tomó uno de los pequeños pezones rosas en su boca y lo acarició con su lengua con avidez y desesperación, mientras que la mano que había usado para desvestirla se ocupada de estrujar el otro seno.

.

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito entrecortado, en una vertiginosa mezcla de sorpresa, excitación, vergüenza, dolor y miedo.

.

Él usó su otra mano para inmovilizar las de ella y volvió a besarla en los labios, saboreándolos y succionándolos con ansias.

.

La Haruno sabía que él estaba bebido, podía sentir el ligero sabor a alcohol que aun quedaba en su boca y el olor que éste había dejado. Además, resultaba obvio que Sasuke no estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos.

.

No le gustaba que Sasuke bebiera.

.

Mejor dicho, _odiaba_ que lo hiciera.

.

Temía que el licor lo convirtiera en algo diferente de lo que él era, que no fuese él mismo. Había descubierto que odiaba que Sasuke bebiera porque, inevitablemente, la hacía revivir recuerdos que era mejor mantener muy bien enterrados en algún olvidado rincón de su memoria.

.

Se estremeció a la vez que él arrastraba una mano por su cintura, sobre la tela del vestido que aún tenía puesto, y descendía hasta su muslo izquierdo, acariciando su piel, para después introducirse lentamente por debajo de la falda. Cuando la delicada tela de su ropa interior fue rasgada por Sasuke, dejándola totalmente expuesta, Sakura sollozó sin poder contenerse más.

.

¿Por qué le hacía esto?

.

¿No se suponía que la cuidaría?

.

¿Acaso él terminaría por cometer los mismos errores que su padre?

.

Ella amaba a Sasuke y también lo deseaba, pero no quería que fuera de esa forma.

.

—Suéltame, Sasuke… Ya, suéltame—le suplicó, tratando inútilmente de liberarse, pero a la vez evitando lastimarlo de cualquier manera.

.

Porque, muy a su pesar, sin importar lo que él le pudiese hacer, ella sabía que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a Sasuke.

.

De pronto, algo que no se esperaba ocurrió. Sasuke, a pesar de estar tomado, la soltó como si su tacto lo quemara. El de obsidianas se enderezó y buscó su mirada con urgencia. Sakura se quedó pasmada mientras veía cómo sus ojos negros se ensanchaban y la observaba con obvia culpabilidad y remordimiento.

.

Sasuke se apoyó con un solo brazo en la cama, apartándose de ella ligeramente.

.

—¿Por qué lloras?… Oh rayos, ¿Te he lastimado?

.

Sakura dejó escapar el aire por su boca, sorprendida.

.

Sin decir nada, sujetó el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos para atraerlo hacia ella y lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

.

Ahora el sorprendido era él.

.

El corazón de Sakura latió enardecido mientras un cálido sentimiento colmaba su pecho. Nunca debió haber dudado de Sasuke, él no era como su padre. Sasuke realmente se preocupaba por ella, por su bienestar y sus sentimientos.

.

El muchacho se deshizo él mismo de su camisa, permitiendo que ella se embelesara acariciando su exquisito torso masculino. Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que se habían metido en esa relación que él ya había llegado a su límite, no podía esperar por más tiempo. La deseaba más de lo imaginable y verla todos los días, tenerla tan cerca de él sin poder tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta no aguantar más, le resultaba increíblemente insoportable.

.

Sasuke ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarse por completo los pantalones, simplemente los bajó junto con su bóxer lo suficiente como para liberar su dolorosa erección. Ansioso, subió la falda del vestido de Sakura hasta su fina cintura y la penetró de una sola estocada, llenándola completamente. Gimieron al unísono, ante la placentera sensación de sentirse unidos de esa forma por primera vez.

.

Sakura se sujetó a la ancha espalda del moreno mientras él la embestía con fuerza, anhelo y lujuria, enterrándose lo más profundamente que podía en su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo de ella con desesperación.

.

La pelirrosa sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse de éxtasis. No pudo evitar que un grito saliera de su boca cuando un indescriptible placer recorrió cada fibra de su ser, haciéndola temblar entera. Era el primer orgasmo que había experimentado en la vida y nunca imaginó que sería una sensación tan intensa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sasuke se corriera… _dentro de ella. _Sakura gimió suavemente al percibir la rara sensación que le provocó sentir el cálido semen vaciándose dentro de ella. En ese momento no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera en lo extrañamente delicioso que se sentía eso.

.

En ese instante parecía que no existía en el mundo nada más que ellos dos.

.

Se quedaron quietos, abrazados, en silencio, dejando que sus agitadas respiraciones se serenaran.

.

Se trataba de algo totalmente nuevo para ambos, y mentiría si dijera que no lo había disfrutado. Pero también era cierto que no había pensado mucho en lo que hacía. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión que Sasuke despertaba en ella. Y bueno, él estaba borracho, así que era demasiado pedirle algo de cordura en ese momento. Tampoco podría decir con exactitud durante cuánto tiempo siguieron amándose esa noche, sólo sabía que sería algo que jamás podría olvidar.

.

Lo llevaría grabado a fuego en la piel el resto de su vida.

.

Esa noche se había sentido la persona más dichosa del mundo. Se había sentido completa, querida, plena… feliz.

.

Sin embargo, horas más tarde cuando el brillante sol del mediodía se alzaba en la cima del cielo, cuando la pelirrosa abrió sus ojos, exhausta, y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke profundamente dormido a su lado, completamente desnudo, con su pelo azabache desordenado y el ligero color carmín que aún quedaba sobre sus pálidas mejillas a causa del licor que había ingerido la noche anterior… _Ella lloró._

.

.

.

**Continuará****…**

.

.

.

* * *

Supongo que estarán odiándome profundamente por el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, y más aún por cómo concluí este capítulo… ¿Qué puedo decir? No he tenido tiempo y estoy en exámenes, y por mucho que disfrute escribir sé que es más importante mi educación y no puedo descuidarla. Sólo espero que sigan al tanto de mi fic y que no se les haya hecho tedioso leer este capítulo, ya que me quedó más largo de lo normal, pero como les había prometido lemon sería demasiado vil de mi parte cortarlo xD ¿qué tal estuvo? Ojalá les gustara úωù'''

Espero sus reviews, millones de gracias por su apoyo con mi fic y también agradezco a las personitas que me agregan a mí o a mis historias a sus favoritos ^^

Ah, por cierto, el pasado lunes 14 de junio cumplí tres años de ser escritora ¿Me dan muchos reviews de regalo? xD!

Ah! Y les comunico que tengo una cuenta compartida llamada _Uchiha Aijin_, en la cual subiré fanfics escritos junto con mi Onee-chan _Tsukisaku_! El primer oneshot ya está disponible! Pasen y lean, por fa! Les aseguro que les gustará ^^ el fic se llama "When the night falls down" es sobre vampiros y trae lemon! xD podrán encontrar el link de _Uchiha Aijin_ en mi perfil ^^

Respuestas a los Anónimos:

ana nerak: muchas gracias por el rr! espero q te guste este capi tambien :D

Nani: gracias por el rr ^^ espero que te gustara este capi! Sayoo ;D

EeLyUchiha: Hola! Muchas gracias por el halago TωT espero que leyeras este capi y te gustara. Espero tu rr ;P

sasusaku_akcire: gracias por tu rr! me alegra que te guste el fic y espeor que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu opinión sobre el capi. Sayo :)

sasuke9529: genial que te gustara el capi anterior, espero que este te guste también y me regales un rr ;D te cuidas! ^^

shanty: hola! xD muchas gracias por tu rr, y espero que disfrutaras el capi jojojo cuidate y me dejas rr! xDD

hokuto-san: gracias por el rr! espero que te gustara el capi y me sigas brindando tu apoyo ^^ ah, y espero q te gustara el lemon… para aumentar el rating? xDDD Sayoo ^^

Kakii chii!: hola! Jajaja si, a mi me encanta la amistad de Naruto y Sasukito, y más cuando Sasuke le pega por tonterías xD espero que te guste este capi y me regales un rr ^^ cuidate! :D

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

J C M H

ana nerak

Eliza-UchihaLi

xMitsuko Uchihax

kirye sama

Uzuchiha Viry

Katari-chan

Nani

Nahisaskugashi c12

Uchi-Haru

EeLyUchiha

-Naomi In Black-

Lizzie Waldorft

sasusaku_akcire

Atori-chan

Kanna Uchiha

sasuke9529

zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz

shanty

Xx-Leah-xX

hokuto-san

natsumi511

-jocyta-

-Chan.o

sysa12

Tsukisaku

Lila-sama

DanielitaXx

kurenai95

Lilu the little witch.

kakii chii !

asukasoad

setsuna17

Pamys-Chan

-Akemi Uchiha-

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


	8. Arrepentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Tampoco permito que alteren la historia o la modifiquen de ninguna manera. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Tamy (Kanna Uchiha) por contribuir con algunas ideas para el fanfic y ayudarme a afinar algunos detalles del capítulo… ¡Mil gracias, hermosa! c:

* * *

**

.

.

**Capítulo VIII: Arrepentimientos.**

.

.

.

_**S**__asuke bajó de su cuarto un rato después de haber terminado sus tareas y se encaminó a la cocina a buscar un poco de jugo para beber. En ese entonces, él tenía nueve años de edad y hacía ya unos meses que Sakura y él se habían mudado a esa pequeña casa en Tokio. Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto nuevamente, luego de tomar su bebida y planeando ver algo de televisión, pasó por el corredor que lo separaba de la sala de estar. Ahí se encontraba su madre con una compañera del trabajo, charlando._

_._

—_No vas a creer esto, Sakura—escuchó que decía la mujer, mientras él se acercaba más a la estancia y las voces se hacían cada vez más claras._

_._

_Ino Yamanaka era una enfermera de la misma edad de Sakura que, además, trabajaba en el área de pediatría al igual que la Haruno. No había pasado mucho tiempo para que la mujer rubia se convirtiera en amiga de Sakura, ya que Ino era una persona extremadamente sociable. Aunque a Sasuke le parecía una mujer muy escandalosa y excéntrica. _

_._

_Pero, a diferencia de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka estaba casada._

_._

—_Oí que el Doctor Harada estaba muy interesado en ti._

_._

_Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar ese último comentario de la amiga de su mamá. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, pero no pudo evitar el quedarse en su sitio y seguir oyendo la conversación, curioso. _

_._

—_No digas tonterías—comentó Sakura al fin, algo desinteresada._

_._

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Él es un bombón!—dijo la rubia._

_._

_Sakura no comentó absolutamente nada sobre eso, e Ino emitió un sonidito de molestia de pronto._

_._

—_Aunque es un idiota—murmuró luego, con enojo en la voz._

_._

—_¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó intrigada la Haruno._

_._

_Sasuke pudo imaginársela enarcando una de sus rosas cejas, ya que no podía ver a las dos mujeres y no quería acercarse a la puerta para mirar._

_._

—_Dicen que se enteró que tienes a Sasuke-chan—Ino hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando alguna reacción por parte de su amiga, pero Sakura no dijo nada—. Por lo que me dijeron, a él le pareció de lo más terrible. Dijo que no quería nada con una mujer que había tenido un hijo a los catorce años… incluso se atrevió a decir que deberías sentirte avergonzada, y que dudaba que algún hombre quisiera tener algo serio contigo._

_._

_El pelinegro abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo podía aquél tipo decir algo semejante? ¿Por qué su madre tendría que avergonzarse de él? ¿Qué tenía de malo? No lograba entenderlo. Además… ¿Él tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera sola? ¿Cuántas oportunidades habría perdido Sakura por su causa? De repente comenzó a sentirse mal._

_._

_¿Todo sería mejor si él no existiera?_

_._

_El sonido de un golpe sobresaltó al niño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se había escuchado como si alguien pusiera una taza de cerámica sobre la mesa con fuerza, ¿Quién habría sido?_

_._

—_Sasuke no es ninguna vergüenza para mí, sino todo lo contrario—replicó con voz firme la Haruno, sonaba realmente molesta—. No sé qué se ha creído ese hombre que es, pero no podría interesarme menos tener algo con una persona así. Además, ¿Quién ha dicho que busco marido? Quiero dedicar mi vida a mi hijo, no a nadie más. Él es el único que me importa._

_._

_Sasuke, al escuchar aquello, se encaminó a su habitación lentamente y sin la intención de seguir oyendo la plática. Había escuchado suficiente._

_._

_Apagó la luz de su alcoba y se fue directo a la cama, mirando distraídamente el techo, sintiéndose extraño._

_._

_«__Él es el único que me importa__»_

_._

_Cerró los ojos para dormir, sabiendo que para él Sakura también era la única persona que realmente le importaba._

_._

_Y él había prometido cuidarla._

_._

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Sasuke comenzó a despertarse, sintiéndose hecho trizas. Con ese dolor que le hacía pensar que su cabeza explotaría en miles de pedazos, se dio la vuelta en la cama, sólo para que el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le diera de lleno en la cara, haciéndole sentir peor.

.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, se incorporó. De inmediato se sintió mareado y se sujetó la cabeza mientras se recostaba cansinamente contra el espaldar de la cama, dolorido.

.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, entreabrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido y el punzante dolor todavía presente. Tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca, y se miró a sí mismo, notando que estaba completamente desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro perdió color cuando ciertas imágenes de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior atacaron sus confusos pensamientos.

.

Volvió a mirar toda la habitación, pero ésta vez con mayor atención.

.

—¿Sakura?—la llamó con voz pastosa.

.

Nadie contestó.

.

Los minutos poco a poco se hicieron horas y Sakura no volvía a la alcoba. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, y Sasuke se había quedado sentado ahí en silencio, mirando a ningún punto en particular en alguna parte de la pared de enfrente, ensimismado. El dolor de cabeza se había ido. Hace horas se había dado cuenta que el equipaje de Sakura no estaba y que había un poco de dinero sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama donde él se hallaba.

.

Entonces supo que ella no regresaría.

.

Lo había dejado.

.

Sasuke suspiró con suavidad, sintiéndose culpable e inseguro por lo ocurrido.

.

¿Ahora qué debía hacer?

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura llegó finalmente a su hogar, en Tokio. Había estado conduciendo a una velocidad relativamente alta y sin hacer ninguna escala en el camino, sólo con algo en mente: huir.

.

Estacionó el coche frente a la vivienda y, arrastrando su equipaje, entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Para ese entonces el sol ya se había ocultado, y dado paso a la noche. Con todas las luces apagadas, su casa nunca antes le había parecido tan lúgubre, oscura y triste como ahora. Y ella nunca se había sentido tan sola.

.

Todavía con semblante de ausencia, Sakura dejó su equipaje en el suelo del recibidor, se quitó los zapatos y, sin encender luz alguna, avanzó en medio de la penumbra hasta llegar a su alcoba en el segundo piso.

.

Se recostó con lentitud sobre su cama y se abrazó a la almohada, con la vista perdida en ningún punto específico del lugar.

.

Apenas se colaba algo de luz al cuarto desde el exterior y el sonido del tráfico típico de Tokio, junto con las lejanas voces de la gente, llegaban a sus oídos como un disonante murmullo. Había tanta gente afuera.

.

Pero ella se sentía tan sola, tan fría, tan… sucia.

.

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ya doloridos ojos verdes, ligeramente rojos e hinchados por todo lo que había llorado de camino a casa, y el nudo en su garganta pareció ceñirse más, junto con ese dolor emocional que le comprimía el pecho, lastimando todavía más su desquebrajado corazón. ¿Cómo vería a Sasuke a la cara ahora?

.

Sollozó débilmente, con las lágrimas comenzando a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas.

.

¡Se sentía tan terriblemente avergonzada! No se sentía nada capaz de encararlo y lo único que quería hacer era llorar hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas que derramar.

.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera?, Sasuke no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos en aquél momento y ella lo sabía, sin embargo no le había importado y se había dejado arrastrar por sus deseos, por el enfermizo amor que sentía por él.

.

Aún podía sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus labios recorriendo su piel lentamente y su respiración haciendo cosquillas en su cuello mientras se hundía profundamente en ella. Pensar en ello la enfermaba, la hacía sentir terrible. Aunque mentiría si dijera que, en aquel instante, no se había sentido absolutamente feliz. Luego de lo que le había sucedido a los catorce años, no había querido acercarse a ningún otro hombre con propósitos románticos y mucho menos para tener sexo, ya que su primera vez había sido la peor de sus experiencias y algo que preferiría no recordar más ni volver a experimentar. Pero con Sasuke había sido tan distinto…

.

Sabía más que nunca que lo que sentía por él era amor, nunca podría querer a otra persona como lo amaba a él, pero, aun así, no dejaba de sentirse mal.

.

Se había aprovechado egoístamente de la situación.

.

_Se había aprovechado de él_… Así lo veía Sakura.

.

Ocultó el rostro en la almohada y siguió llorando, en silencio. Se sentía de lo peor en ese momento, ¿Qué tal si Sasuke, estando sobrio, no hubiera querido que aquello pasara? ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? O sea, hasta el momento él no le había dado razones suficientes para creer que quería hacer el amor con ella. Incluso había momentos en los que su lado más negativo le hacía pensar que lo que él sentía por ella no era ni la sombra del profundo amor que ella le profesaba, pero prefería no pensar mucho en ello. No quería dudar de Sasuke.

.

Por Dios… ni siquiera había pensado en protegerse, ¿Y si quedaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría? La enfermaba el sólo pensar lo retorcido que resultaría tener un hijo con Sasuke.

.

Él sería tanto padre como hermano del bebé…

.

Ella madre y abuela de la criatura a la vez…

.

Aquello no sonaba nada lindo, en su opinión.

.

¿Y si todo lo que decían sobre niños nacidos de relaciones incestuosas cercanas era cierto? Ella no sabía absolutamente nada al respecto. ¿Cómo nacería un hijo suyo y de Sasuke? ¿Normal? ¿Enfermo? ¿Retrasado? ¿Deforme?… ¿Muerto?

.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente dentro de su pecho y ella comenzó a temblar en medio del llanto, estrujando la almohada entre sus brazos fuertemente y apretándose contra ella, no sabiendo cómo hacer para liberarse de esa culpabilidad que la carcomía por dentro y la frustración, miedo y tristeza que la embargaban.

.

Además, la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke en esos momentos? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría molesto con ella u odiándola por lo que había hecho? ¿Recordaría lo sucedido entre ellos? Y si así fuera, ¿Sería bueno o malo? ¿Qué pensaría él al respecto?

.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula firmemente, tratando de no sollozar más, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Se sentía mal, ella tenía ciertos principios e ideales que no congeniaban con el amor que sentía por Sasuke e iban en contra de su relación desde el inicio, el incesto _siempre_ le había parecido algo incorrecto, amoral, despreciable e insano. Nunca lo había aceptado.

.

Y aun así había caído en él. ¡Vaya ironía!

.

En medio de su auto recriminación, hubo un momento en el que Sakura cerró los ojos y el sueño la venció finalmente.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Iban a ser casi las diez de la noche cuando Sasuke caminaba lentamente por las calles de Tokio, llevando su mochila a la espalda y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla, mientras andaba en silencio y con la mirada gacha. Había usado el dinero que Sakura le había dejado en la mesa del hotel para tomar el metro y regresar a Tokio. No obstante, cuando había llegado a casa, viendo el automóvil aparcado al frente, sabiendo que Sakura estaba ahí en alguna parte de la vivienda, no había sido capaz de pasar más allá del recibidor.

.

Se sentía inseguro, no sabía si debía volver a casa ahora o no, no sabía si era correcto encarar a Sakura luego de lo ocurrido o si ella deseaba verlo. No tenía idea de lo que ella pensaba sobre eso. Ahora se sentía culpable al ver que lo pasado entre ellos la había afectado tanto. No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar.

.

Sólo podía imaginarse que ella no deseaba verlo, ya que había vuelto sin él.

.

¿Qué iba a decirle cuando la viera? Más aún, ¿Cuándo iba a volver a verla? No estaba seguro de nada.

.

Sasuke suspiró inaudiblemente, decaído, y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la única persona con la que podía contar en momentos como esos.

.

Luego de pensar un poco, tocó el timbre y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta fuese abierta y una curiosa cabellera rubia se asomara a ver de quién se trataba, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver al pelinegro ahí.

.

—¿Sasuke?—murmuró Naruto, extrañado—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Pensé que andabas de viaje, dattebayo.

.

El rostro del joven Haruno no cambió ni un ápice, Naruto lo notó y torció el gesto con preocupación, ya que su amigo no se veía molesto ni serio, simplemente… vacío.

.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?—le interrogó, abriendo completamente la puerta.

.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, sin contestar.

.

—Me preguntaba si me dejarías pasar aquí la noche, al menos hoy—dijo de pronto el muchacho.

.

Naruto alzó ambas cejas al oírlo y se fijó en la mochila de su amigo. Reaccionó, apartándose de su camino.

.

—Por supuesto, teme, pasa—le dijo.

.

Al entrar Sasuke al interior de la vivienda, el rubio cerró la puerta y el moreno se ocupó de quitarse los zapatos.

.

—No quiero sonar descortés, teme, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

.

Sasuke se quedó callado un momento, dándole la espalda, como si pensara lo que iba a decir a continuación.

.

—Peleé con mi madre…—dijo como toda respuesta, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala.

.

Naruto se quedó a cuadros, con los ojos desorbitados.

.

—¿¡Qué…!—gritó el Uzumaki, totalmente atónito.

.

Siguió al pelinegro hasta la sala de estar, donde el Haruno se dejó caer lánguidamente sobre uno de los sofás. La televisión estaba encendida.

.

—Pe-pero… ¡Eso es imposible, dattebayo! ¡Ustedes se llevan de maravilla!—alegó Naruto histéricamente, gesticulando enérgicamente con las manos.

.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá, con el rostro desprovisto de emoción alguna.

.

—Esas cosas pasan, Naruto—replicó simplemente.

.

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo!—comentó el rubio, alucinado. Trató de calmarse y se sentó en el sofá también—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué discutieron?—quiso saber.

.

—Por una tontería—le contestó Sasuke finalmente, no sabiendo si le mentía a Naruto o a sí mismo con eso—No quiero hablar de eso ahora—agregó al notar que el rubio lo miraba con expectación.

.

—Ah, de acuerdo—murmuró Naruto.

.

Miró una última vez a Sasuke con preocupación y luego enfocó su mirada en la televisión, quedándose callado, sabiendo que el Haruno no estaba de ánimos para conversar en ese momento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo tranquilo.

.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke cerró sus ojos, pensando.

.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura?

.

¿Qué pensaría de él en esos momentos?

.

No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se despertó inusualmente tarde, cerca de las once de la mañana, ya que casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior. Se levantó perezosamente del cómodo y amplio sofá de la sala del apartamento de Naruto que había ocupado para dormir y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

.

Enarcó una ceja al ver a su rubio amigo despierto y bien vestido a esa hora en la cocina, comiendo algo de ramen instantáneo. Si para él levantarse a esa hora era increíblemente tarde, para Naruto era extrañamente temprano.

.

El Uzumaki lo saludó con voz casi incomprensible, Sasuke bufó.

.

—No hables con la boca llena, idiota—le sermoneó el moreno.

.

El chico de ojos azules tragó los fideos que tenía en la boca, antes de volver a hablar.

.

—Sí que te levantaste tarde, teme—comentó, incrédulo—¿Quieres algo de comer?

.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el comedor.

.

—No tengo hambre—alegó.

.

Naruto dejó el envase vacío sobre la mesa y suspiró con resignación.

.

—Como quieras—replicó—Teme, tengo que salir… ¿Te quedarás aquí? No estoy seguro de a qué hora regresaré.

.

—No lo sé.

.

—Bueno, me voy—avisó, levantándose de la mesa—Si cambias de opinión, puedes tomar algo del refrigerador.

.

—Vale—afirmó el muchacho, inmutablemente.

.

El rubio se despidió y salió del apartamento, dejando solo a Sasuke en él.

.

El pelinegro tomó su mochila, cogió de ella una muda de ropa y fue a ducharse, luego se sentó en la sala por largo rato, sin hacer nada más que meditar. Debía pensar qué hacer, pero no se le ocurría nada.

.

Se sentía extraño y bastante confundido aún.

.

Mientras trataba de decidir qué era lo que tenía que hacer, su teléfono celular timbró. Al sacarlo de su bolsillo y ver la pantalla del aparato, contuvo la respiración al ver quién le llamaba.

.

No era otra que la misma Sakura…

.

Vacilante y con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado presionó el botón para contestar y colocó el móvil sobre su oreja. Lo primero que pudo escuchar fue la respiración irregular de la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

.

Un nudo de formó en su garganta en ese instante.

.

¿Acaso ella estaba llorando?

.

—_Sasuke_—murmuró con voz quebradiza la de cabello rosáceo, él cerró los ojos con dolor al oírla—_, vuelve a casa… __Por favor__._

_._

El muchacho entreabrió sutilmente sus finos labios, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Luego de unos segundos que le parecieron interminables, en los cuales no escuchó ni una sola respuesta por parte de Sasuke. Sakura colgó, sintiéndose destrozada, y dejó el teléfono inalámbrico junto a ella en el sillón.

.

Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, tratando de no volver a llorar. Cuando se había despertado, hace poco más de una hora, y había bajado de su habitación, se había encontrado con la maleta de Sasuke en el recibidor, a un lado de la suya, pero ni rastros del muchacho.

.

Se había sentido tan desdichada al darse cuenta que él sí había regresado a Tokio pero no había querido entrar en casa, que lo único que se le había ocurrido era llamarlo y rogarle que volviera, no sabiendo donde podría estar.

.

Ahora comenzaba a creer que él estaría odiándola, pues no había querido dirigirle la palabra.

.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, preguntándose qué hacer.

.

Ella amaba a Sasuke, lo necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo, y era consciente de ello. No quería perderlo, ¡Eso nunca! ¿Pero qué debía hacer?

.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa misma posición, sin embargo, cuando el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose llegó a sus oídos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sobresaltándola, y lo único que pudo hacer fue precipitarse hacia el recibidor con el corazón en un puño.

.

Al llegar a la entrada, se detuvo.

.

Era Sasuke el que estaba ahí, efectivamente.

.

Ambos se quedaron allí de pie, observándose el uno al otro en un tenso silencio, temiendo romperlo.

.

¿Qué deberían decir en un momento como ese?

.

.

.

**Continuará****…**

.

.

.

* * *

Un capítulo deprimente, lo sé, pero es necesario ._. Espero que lo disfrutaran y me sigan regalando sus maravillosos reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir adelante y dejar mi pereza atrás xD Gracias de todo corazón a las personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo TωT

He estado pensando y comienzo a creer que este fanfic terminará pronto O.o tal vez entre los capítulos 12 o 15, no estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que muy pronto el papá de Sasuke entrará en escena… OMFG! X_x ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! xD

Ah! Y les comunico que en la cuenta compartida llamada _Uchiha Aijin_, en la cual subiré fanfics escritos junto con mi Onee-chan _Tsukisaku_, ya hemos publicado otro fanfic! Pasen y lean, por fa! Les aseguro que les gustará ^^ el fic se llama "Bittersweet Revenge" es un leve incesto SasuSaku! xD podrán encontrar el link de _Uchiha Aijin_ en mi perfil ^^ Y también les invito a que pasen por mi oneshot "The Perfect Muse" lleva lemon, espero que les guste xD

Contesto para todas las que me preguntaron _cada cuanto actualizo_, que lo mejor que pueden hacer para saberlo es agregarme a mi o al fic a "Alert" si tienen cuenta y si no… pues agréguenme a Facebook o al Messenger (ambos los pueden encontrar en mi perfil ;D), ya que en ambos aviso de mis actualizaciones ^^ También agradezco a aquellas que me mandan MP's para saber cómo estoy oωo ¡Que lindas por acordarse de mí!

Respuestas a los anónimos:

Yukistar: Hola! ^^ mil gracias por tu lindo review y por tus felicitaciones por mi aniversario en Fanfiction :D el padre de Sasuke está cerca de aparecer :S! espero que leas este capi y me sigas brindando tu apoyo! ^^ Nos leemos :B

Carolina: Hola! Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario, todos se agradecen ;D espero que te guste el capi y sigas dándome tu apoyo con el fic! Bye ^^

Sysa12: hola! Mil gracias por tu review ;D espero que disfrutaras este nuevo capi y sigas apoyándome con el fic ^^ mattane!

Hokuto-san: Hola! Me encantó tu review, mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de dejármelo *O* espero que sigas apoyándome con el fic, y lamento la tardanza T_T espero que disfrutaras el capi! Sayoooo ^^

Ana nerak: hola! Mil gracias por el comentario y por disculpar mis tardanzas :/ espero que disfrutes este capi y sigas apoyándome! *O* Bye ^^

Sasusaku akcire: holaaaaa, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome con el fic! Se agradece profundamente cada review *o* espero q disfrutaras el capi y me des tu opinión sobre él ;P mattaneee ^^

Kiim: Hola! Genial que te animaras a leer mi fic y q te tomaras la molestia de comentar, te agradezco el apoyo ^^ espero que disfrutes el capi de hoy y me dejes tu opinión sobre él! Bye bye :D

Agradecimientos:

Maar-xD-OG

Feriika Uchiha

-Naomi In Black-

.xKristenx.

Tsukisaku

The-Vampire-MCR

Kiim

sasusakuakcire  
Xx-Leah-xX

ana nerak

07sakurita-Chan.

Nahisaskugashi c12

Ruichi-chan

zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz  
neko-rouse-ichigo

giselita-uchiha

hokuto-san

sysa12

haruno-fan

-jocyta-

Lilu the little witch.

MGGSS

Lila-sama

asukasoad

Atori-chan

Carolina

ViryFuusara

shadowofsasuke801

kurenai95

setsuna17

Yukistar

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


	9. Armonía

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

_**ADVERTENCIA**_**: **Este capítulo contiene _Lemon_, así que están sobre aviso… Cada quien lee bajo su propia responsabilidad, luego no me culpen a mí ._.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Tampoco permito que alteren la historia o la modifiquen de ninguna manera. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

**EDIT:** Por distraída olvidé mencionarlo al colgar el capítulo -la medicación que me están dando me deja adormilada todo el tiempo y no he venido al ciber en muchas semanas- pero el recuerdo del capítulo, lo del vestido de Sakura, fue una idea que me dio Tamy (Kanna Uchiha) ¡Perdóname por no ponerlo antes! ¿Me perdonas por ser tan idiota, mi vida? Por favor T-T. Ya había dicho en un capítulo anterior que Tamy me ha aportado ideas para el fic, lo cual le agradezco enormemente :) ¡Gracias por el apoyo, Tamy! Lamento no habértelo agradecido como se debe antes :(

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo IX: Armonía.**

.

.

.

_**U**__n pequeño Sasuke, de ocho años de edad, se encontraba sentado en el suelo de una tienda, de espaldas a una pared cubierta por completo por un enorme espejo y de frente a unos probadores de ropa; esperando a Sakura, la cual se ocupaba de probarse un par de vestidos. Una joven asistente de la tienda se hallaba de pie cerca de la puerta donde Sakura de cambiaba, sosteniendo unas cuantas mudas de ropa nueva que la Haruno había seleccionado anteriormente para el pequeño pelinegro._

_._

_Sasuke, algo cansado de estar esperando, miró fugazmente a la dependienta de la tienda y la muchacha, sintiéndose observada, dirigió su mirada hacia el niño e inmediatamente le sonrió con total amabilidad. Él apartó la mirada haciendo un agraciado mohín de molestia con los labios, enfurruñado._

_._

_¿Por qué todo el mundo, especialmente las mujeres, lo veían de esa manera? Le fastidiaba que lo creyesen tan tierno y se atrevieran a revolverle el cabello, a pellizcarle las mejillas o darle besos en el rostro, odiaba eso… ¡Ni que fuese un osito de felpa!_

_._

_Finalmente, la cortina de uno de los cubículos se abrió. Sasuke enfocó su mirada en Sakura, que acababa de salir del probador, y sus ojos negros se agrandaron al verla._

_._

—_¡Le queda estupendo!—alagó alegremente la asistente._

_._

_Sakura sonrió y luego miró al pequeño Sasuke, el cual se había puesto de pie._

_._

—_¿Qué dices tú, Sasuke?_

_._

—_¡Te ves muy linda, okaa-san!—exclamó el niño, con una gran sonrisa de emoción._

_._

_Sakura rió suavemente ante la inocente dulzura de su hijo y se miró al espejo, contenta con la imagen que éste le devolvía._

_._

_Ciertamente, ese vestido le quedaba perfecto, era como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para ella. Se trataba de un delicado vestido blanco, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura; la tela era fruncida en la parte del busto y se sostenía a sus hombros mediante un par de finas tiras, una lustrosa cinta rosa pastel se hallaba atada alrededor del torso, por debajo de sus pechos, y terminaba en un delicado lazo colocado del lado derecho, la falda le llegaba a las rodillas y provocaba un bonito movimiento cuando Sakura caminaba, como si la tela danzara sobre sus muslos con cada paso._

_._

_Simplemente, Sakura se veía hermosa. _

_._

—_Me encanta—dijo la joven madre, sonriendo._

_._

—_Excelente decisión, es como si hubiera sido hecho pensando en usted—comentó la muchacha—¿Se llevará también el otro vestido?_

_._

_Sakura miró el vestido rosa que la mujer le mostraba y que se había probado antes. Pensó un segundo en su respuesta, aquél no le quedaba mal, pero no le gustaba mucho. Era más sencillo y tenía el escote recto, sin tiras ni mangas, con la falda más corta y abombada, y la tela de un rosa pálido nacarado. _

_._

—_No, sólo éste._

_._

_La joven de cabello rosa entró de nuevo al vestidor para ponerse su propia ropa, tomó de la mano a Sasuke y fueron a la caja registradora para pagar. Cuando le dijeron cuánto debía pagar, Sakura revisó su cartera y apretó sutilmente los labios al notar que no tenía suficiente dinero._

_._

_Nunca imaginó que ese vestido blanco fuera tan costoso._

_._

_Miró a su pequeño un segundo, pensando que si quería ése vestido tendría que devolver otras cosas, pero Sasuke necesitaba ropa nueva…_

_._

—_Disculpe la molestia… Ahora que lo pienso mejor, prefiero el vestido rosa—dijo Sakura, ocultando su ligera vergüenza._

_._

—_Ah, como diga, señorita—respondió la encargada, volviendo a calcular el precio._

_._

_Sasuke observó a Sakura, desconcertado por el cambio._

_._

—_¿Okaa-san…__?—murmuró el niño._

_._

_Ella le sonrió._

_._

—_Me gusta más el rosa: como los cerezos, cariño—justificó._

_._

_El semblante del pequeño ojinegro se ensombreció, no le había creído, sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa y sus palabras también. Sin embargo, se limitó a apartar la mirada y asentir, en silencio. Salieron de la tienda con la ropa nueva de Sasuke y el vestido rosa de Sakura en un par de bolsas. Ella sujetaba la mano de su niño mientras caminaban lentamente por la acera en esa cálida tarde de verano en Osaka._

_._

_Sasuke, por su parte, se sentía mal. Él sabía que Sakura le había mentido hace un momento, podía sentirlo. Puede que fuera pequeño aún, pero no era nada tonto y era demasiado inteligente para su edad. Además, ella misma había dicho que ese vestido rosado, al probárselo, no le gustaba y que se le hacía muy corto. Pero Sasuke se había dado cuenta que ese vestido más barato que el otro y, también, estaba seguro que Sakura había dejado el vestido que realmente le gustaba sólo para poder comprar la ropa de él. Lo sabía, lo entendía, lo hacía sentir algo triste y culpable, pero sabía que no serviría de nada decirle algo a Sakura al respecto, ella estaba tranquila pensando que él no se enteraba._

_._

_Pero, aunque ella no lo supiera, Sasuke sí se daba__ cuenta de todos los sacrificios que ella siempre hacía por él._

_._

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, nerviosa. Sentía como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta por lo rápido que latía. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir ni una palabra, temiendo romper ese tenso silencio y descubrir que, quizás, si hablaban todo empeoraría. Ni siquiera se habían movido de su sitio, tan sólo se observaban el uno al otro, sin saber cómo empezar.

.

_Habla, por algún motivo lo llamaste_, le dijo su yo interior a Sakura.

.

Ella apretó los labios, mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas, y, armándose de coraje, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, hasta llegar donde estaba y rodearlo tímidamente con sus brazos, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho, abrazándose a él. Sakura entendía que la mayor parte de la culpa era suya, y tenía que disculparse con él.

.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, callado.

.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke—murmuró con voz trémula, entre lágrimas—Perdóname, amor. Perdóname, perdóname…

.

El cuerpo de ella comenzó a agitarse ligeramente a causa de los sollozos que trataba de ahogar. Cuando empezaba a temer que él seguiría molesto con ella y que no la perdonaría, sintió los fuertes brazos de Sasuke rodeándola y estrechándola suavemente contra su cuerpo.

.

—No importa—le dijo en voz baja, colocando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella y cerrando los ojos—. Ya no importa.

.

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante un momento, abrazados en silencio mientras ella se calmaba y poco a poco dejaba de llorar, sintiendo la calidez de Sasuke rodeándola.

.

Cuando Sakura ya se había tranquilizado, él se apartó levemente para sujetar el rostro de ella con una de sus manos y mirarla directo a los ojos, con intensidad. La mujer se quedó inmóvil, como hechizada por esa oscura y penetrante mirada que la atravesaba, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento recorrer su espalda. Fue entonces que el muchacho fue acortando la pequeña distancia que separaba sus labios, con una precavida lentitud y sin apartar sus ojos negros de los verdes de ella.

.

Sakura se quedó quieta, sintiendo su corazón bombear desesperadamente dentro de su pecho, gracias a los nervios que la consumían. Cuando la distancia entre ellos era casi inexistente y pudo sentir el cálido aliento del pelinegro acariciando delicadamente la piel de su rostro, un escalofrío de anticipación la atravesó, erizando los finos vellos de su cuerpo.

.

—¿Sasuke…?—musitó quedamente, sin poder evitar el recordar lo ocurrido y preocuparse por ello.

.

—Shhh—siseó el joven, tratando de relajarle —. Quiero mostrarte que no tienes nada por lo qué temer, Sakura.

.

La mujer de cabello rosa emitió un quedo gemidito cuando, finalmente, sus bocas se unieron y Sasuke comenzó a mover con suavidad sus labios sobre los de ella, como si en vez de besarlos sólo los acariciara cuidadosamente, como si tan sólo desease probar el sabor de éstos, como si fueran lo más delicado en el mundo.

.

Cuando él comenzó a succionar su labio inferior, Sakura abrió la boca para permitirle profundizar el beso. Y él así lo hizo, sosteniendo el rostro de ella con ambas manos mientras que la Haruno se aferraba firmemente a él.

.

Sakura comenzó a besarlo con la misma vehemencia, sabiendo que estaba totalmente perdida desde el primer instante en el que sus labios entraron en contacto con los de él, y estando completamente segura de que ya se le haría imposible detenerse o rechazarlo. Sasuke tenía un extraño poder sobre ella, era como si sus almas se llamaran la una a la otra y desearan con todas sus fuerzas estar juntas.

.

Se vieron obligados a separarse cuando el aire se volvió indispensable para ellos, respiraban irregularmente. Sasuke apoyó su frente sobre la de ella durante unos segundos, recuperando el aliento.

.

Se observaron un momento a los ojos y, sin necesidad de decir nada, él la tomó de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba, ella simplemente se dejó llevar, sin réplicas, sin protestas. Sabía lo que ocurriría ahora. Con sólo mirar los intensos ojos de Sasuke, sabía exactamente lo que él quería. Y, aunque hubiera querido negárselo a sí misma, ella también deseaba lo mismo que él en ese momento.

.

Volvieron a besarse cuando estuvieron ya en la habitación de ella. Sakura se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió la lengua de él deslizándose dentro de su boca y cómo sus cálidos dedos acariciaban su espalda, para luego encargarse de bajar la cremallera del ligero vestido marrón que usaba ése día. Las manos de Sasuke se posaron sobre sus menudos hombros para bajar suavemente las gruesas tiras del vestido y así la prenda se deslizó sobre la figura de la mujer, hasta caer a sus pies, cuando el muchacho pelinegro se hubo apartado ligeramente de su cuerpo.

.

Estando ella ahora solamente cubierta por su ropa interior, Sasuke volvió a rodearla con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando poco a poco hacia su escote.

.

Sakura soltó un suave gemido al sentir las caricias del joven sobre su sensible piel, y se atrevió a llevar sus manos al abdomen de él, hasta llegar a su cinturón para desabotonar su pantalón y que éste cayera al suelo. Sasuke sacó los pies de las mangas de su pantalón y tomó en brazos a Sakura para ir a tumbarla a la cama.

.

Ella se quedó ahí observándolo, con la respiración agitada, mientras él se deshacía de su camiseta, dejando su varonil torso al descubierto y luego, sin más preámbulos, se quitó el bóxer de un tirón, liberando la fehaciente prueba de su excitación. A Sakura se le aceleró abruptamente el pulso, sin haber podido evitar que sus ojos se posaran, curiosos, sobre aquella parte entre sus piernas mientras él se subía a la cama y se arrodillaba entre los muslos de ella. Tensa, la mujer de cabello rosa alzó la mirada, hallándose con que él la miraba fijamente y, además, sonreía ladinamente, no logrando comprender del todo por qué él lo hacía.

.

Y es que Sasuke sonreía porque estaba feliz de que ella lo mirase como el hombre que era.

.

Él descendió para poder besar su escote, mientras que una de sus manos se deslizaba por la espalda de ella para desabrochar su sostén y así apartar dicha prenda de sus senos. Entonces acarició la suavidad de sus pechos con sus manos, haciendo suaves círculos con sus pulgares a la vez que lamía la piel tersa de su cuello. Sakura jadeó cuando él se inclinó para recorrerle un pezón con la lengua, tomándose su tiempo para besar y acariciar sus senos, avivando el fuego abrasador que amenazaba con consumirla.

.

Soltando el aire que contenía en sus pulmones de golpe, Sakura lo tomó de los hombros para apartarlo de sí y después sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, incorporándose ligeramente con la intención de besar sus sensuales labios, pero apenas pudo tomar el labio inferior de Sasuke con los suyos y succionarlo levemente cuando él se alejó y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama de nuevo. Ella gimió frustrada, sintiendo su piel arder y sin despegar su verde mirada de los labios rosáceos del muchacho. Le fascinaba su boca y lo único que quería era saborearla en ese instante, sentir la suavidad de sus labios rozarse con los suyos hasta que inclusive le doliera.

.

—Sasuke—lo llamó, casi con súplica.

.

En éste punto, todo rastro de cordura la había abandonado.

.

El joven tragó, excitado, tratando de contenerse. Los labios de ella le resultaban completamente apetecibles, pero había decidido que no se precipitaría esta vez. Deseaba aprovechar cada minuto y hacer que durara, quería que ella lo disfrutara al máximo.

.

—Tranquila, déjame besarte.

.

Volvió a besar sus cremosos senos, acariciándolos lúbricamente con sus labios y su húmeda lengua, estrujándolos con una de sus manos en un par de ocasiones y succionando esos tirantes botoncitos rosas que los adornaban. Entre tanto, la mano libre del muchacho descendió lentamente sobre el cuerpo femenino, haciéndola estremecer con el contacto de su piel, y empezó a acariciar el interior de sus muslos, para luego decidirse a tocarla íntimamente.

.

Sakura exhaló un profundo gemido de placer al percibir los dedos de Sasuke tocándola de aquella manera y, con su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo su contacto, ella se abrazó al cuello del joven, sintiéndose indefensa. Y él, finalmente, la besó en los labios.

.

Ella suspiró, extasiada.

.

Ahora todo era muy diferente, Sasuke se estaba tomando su tiempo y, de paso, estaba enloqueciéndola aun más. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era que él estaba totalmente lúcido y, de esa forma, podía estar segura de que ambos deseaban esto. Y quería llevarlo hasta el mismo punto de deseo que ella estaba experimentando gracias a él.

.

Sakura llevó una de sus trémulas manos hacia abajo, rozando los músculos del torso masculino de Sasuke, hasta llegar a su cadera. Armándose de valor y dejando atrás su timidez por un momento, ella descendió aún más y cogió su virilidad con la mano para acariciarlo con firmeza.

.

Sasuke deshizo el beso bruscamente, soltando un ronco gemido al sentir la suave mano de ella sobre su hinchado miembro. Él apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo un escalofrío atravesarlo por completo. Se apartó, aunque no quisiera hacerlo en realidad, pero estaba demasiado excitado y seguramente no aguantaría que lo masturbara ahora.

.

Sujetó la pequeña mano de ella, humedecida con el abundante líquido preseminal, y la alejó de su entrepierna. Sakura lo miró a los ojos, confundida, creyendo que o no le había gustado o que lo había lastimado gracias a su falta de experiencia.

.

—Espera, Sakura—le pidió, agitado—No hagas eso…

.

—¿Por qué?—replicó automáticamente, desconcertada.

.

—Porque sino esto acabará pronto—admitió con una leve sonrisa de pena, ella se sonrojó visiblemente.

.

Sasuke volvió a besarla con tal intensidad que ella creyó que la devoraría. El joven estrechó su cuerpo contra el de ella y la mujer gimió ahogadamente entre el beso al sentir la dura erección contra su vientre. Él comenzó a restregar su cadera contra la suya, pero sin llegar a penetrarla, logrando que el tormento de ella fuera aun mayor.

.

Cuando Sasuke dejó sus labios y ocultó el rostro en su cuello, Sakura se aferró a su ancha espalda con fuerza, casi llorando por la extraña mezcla de placer y desesperación que la oprimía al sentir como el húmedo glande frotaba de manera exquisita la parte más sensible de su sexo, aquél erecto botoncillo que ahora palpitaba completamente estimulado.

.

—Ya no puedo más—jadeó ella.

.

—Sakura…

.

La mujer, desesperada, le mordió el hombro, logrando que el muchacho jadeara con fuerza. Con la frente cubierta de sudor, Sasuke se incorporó levemente y se deslizó dentro de ella con cuidado; estaba completamente mojada.

.

Él comenzó a embestirla a un ritmo casi constante, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho y los ojos cerrados, fallando en el intento de acallar sus gemidos de placer. Aunque pareciera que sabía bien lo que hacía, no era así en realidad; Sakura era la primera mujer con la que hacía el amor, y, aunque en ocasiones se había masturbado y sentía que aquello era delicioso, jamás pensó que estar dentro de una mujer fuera tan jodidamente placentero. No había comparación.

.

Demonios, ¡la amaba demasiado!

.

Finalmente, él no pudo reprimirse más y perdió totalmente el control. La besó con increíble pasión y se adentró profundamente en ella, penetrándola una y otra vez, con frenesí.

.

Sakura gimió su nombre cuando, juntos, alcanzaron el intenso clímax que los inundó por completo, sintiendo como si, por un instante, fueran capaces de alcanzar el cielo con los dedos. Y, sin pretenderlo, Sasuke se corrió dentro de ella… de nuevo.

.

Sakura pudo sentir como aquel espeso y cálido líquido la llenaba. Suspiró suavemente ante la rara pero nada incómoda sensación.

.

No obstante, aquello también la preocupó.

.

El moreno dejó descansar su rostro sobre el suave pecho de ella, completamente agotado, tratando ambos de recobrar el aliento. Cuando sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado, luego de varios minutos en silencio, ella llevó sus manos al cabello de él y lo acarició con cariño.

.

—No debiste hacer eso.

.

El muchacho levantó su cabeza al oírla, desconcertado.

.

—¿Qué cosa?

.

Sakura calló un instante.

.

—Eyacular dentro de mí, Sasuke… Podría embarazarme—susurró.

.

Él, al escuchar tan franca respuesta, se sonrojó por completo y se sintió totalmente apenado por no haberlo pensado antes.

.

—Lo siento mucho. Te prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

.

—La próxima vez…—repitió ella, en un murmullo.

.

—Sí—asintió resuelto. Sin embargo, ella apartó la mirada, lo cual lo inquietó— Te arrepientes… ¿verdad?

.

Ella no pudo contestarle, sintiéndose culpable por la decepción en su voz. Sasuke la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

.

—Sakura, ¿Te arrepientes?—insistió con seriedad.

.

Las cejas de ella se contrajeron con angustia.

.

—Dudo que algún día deje de sentirme culpable por hacer esto—confesó entonces, sintiendo ganas de llorar de pronto.

.

La mirada de él se ablandó.

.

—No creas que yo no me siento culpable también, Sakura. Pero esto es más fuerte que yo—admitió, enmarcando el rostro de ella con las manos— Y me temo que soy demasiado egoísta, porque si puedo estar contigo no me importa nada ni nadie más—le dijo con total sinceridad.

.

Al oír algo tan lindo, Sakura sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo algo cálido invadir su pecho mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos esmeraldas.

.

—Entonces creo que yo también soy egoísta, porque no puedo dejar de amarte, Sasuke.

.

Él no pudo contener una sonrisa.

.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso—murmuró, dándole luego un beso en los labios.

.

Sakura lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura.

.

Definitivamente, eran un par de egoístas.

.

Pero si sólo así podían ser felices… no importaba en lo más mínimo.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aliviada cuando, días después, le bajó la regla, aunque estuviera acompañada de los habituales y terribles dolores que siempre sufría, al menos así podía estar tranquila porque no había quedado embarazada por su falta de precaución. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a tomar anticonceptivos orales.

.

Los días fueron pasando uno tras otro y, en lo que parecía un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se habían convertido en meses. Meses en los que Sakura y Sasuke fueron, extraña y relativamente, felices.

.

Era extraño porque, aunque ambos sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal y siempre lo tenían presente en sus pensamientos, desde aquél día en el que se habían reconciliado luego del frustrado viaje a Kyoto, no habían vuelto a mencionar ni una sola palabra respecto a su bizarra situación y fingían, al menos dentro de las seguras paredes de su hogar y lejos de los fisgones, que eran una "pareja" más o menos normal.

.

Era relativo porque, a pesar de verse cómodos con su relación en apariencia, y tratar de estarlo, no era del todo así. Aunque ninguno lo dijera, ambos sabían que el pesado sentimiento de culpa no los abandonaba del todo y, quizás, éste nunca se iría. Además, la vergüenza de saber que todo esto no era correcto ni natural, siempre los acompañaba, como una sombra.

.

Sakura no dejaba de rememorar el día en el que Sasuke había cumplido sus diecinueve años, un par de semanas atrás; ése día habían decidido compartirlo solos, pero desafortunadamente el amigo de Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, había llegado de visita sin avisar para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, interrumpiéndolos justo cuando estaban besándose fogosamente en el sofá de la sala.

.

Sobra decir que Sasuke estaba furioso en aquel momento por lo inoportuno que era su amigo, pero había sabido disimular su fastidio a la perfección, actuando como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido. Quería evitar el tener que inventarse una excusa para su malhumor cuando Naruto lo interrogase sobre ello. Pero para Sakura había sido muy diferente; a pesar de que podía estar enteramente segura de que el muchacho rubio no sospechaba nada en lo absoluto, eso no había mitigado su bochorno. Era tanta su vergüenza que no había conseguido ver al amigo de Sasuke a los ojos y, luego de un tímido saludo de mera cortesía, se había escabullido a la cocina, con el único objetivo de ocultarse.

.

Sakura se estaba secando las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo en presencia de Naruto cuando, pocos minutos más tarde, Sasuke había entrado a buscarla.

.

Luego de preguntarle por qué estaba así, él había intentado calmarla, diciéndole, aunque fuese obvio, que Naruto no había visto nada y que, por consiguiente, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que pasaba entre ellos. Él había dicho todo aquello, sin embargo, en voz muy baja y discreta… Sería terrible que Naruto escuchara eso y comenzara a preguntarse de qué hablaban. Cualquiera que los viese y oyera sospecharía de inmediato.

.

—Eso ya lo sé—le había dicho entonces ella, sonriéndole tristemente.

.

Aquél no era exactamente el problema.

.

Él se había quedado mirándola un momento, callado, sabiendo a qué se refería precisamente pero sin hacer ningún comentario sobre ello. Aunque a simple vista no lo aparentara, la verdad es que él también se sentía apenado.

.

—El idiota insiste en que salga con él, no me dejará en paz si no voy—le hubo dicho después, cambiando ligeramente de tema. Sasuke trató de ocultar su decepción, no lográndolo del todo—… Lo siento.

.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se quitó una lágrima que surcaba su mejilla en ese momento, y puso todo su esfuerzo en dedicarle la sonrisa más dulce que pudiese en una situación como esa.

.

—Sabes que no hay problema. Ve y diviértete por mí.

.

Aun sintiéndose mal por dejarla, Sasuke no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió en silencio, le dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios y se marchó con su amigo.

.

Sakura se quedó ahí, viendo cómo se iba. Cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, sabiendo que los dos muchachos se habían marchado al fin, se sentó lánguidamente en una de las sillas del comedor y se frotó el rostro con las manos, tratando de liberar esa tensión que sentía.

.

Nunca podía dejar de preocuparse, pues estaba casi totalmente segura de que si la gente se daba cuenta de la relación que ella y Sasuke mantenían en secreto, la mayoría, por no decir todos, le echarían la mayor parte de la culpa a ella y a Sasuke lo verían como una especie de víctima de las morbosidades de una madre desnaturalizada y degenerada que sólo quería gozar de la juventud y belleza de un ingenuo muchacho.

.

Claro, para las personas era sumamente sencillo juzgar, aun sin tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo ellos dos habían llegado hasta ese punto. No les costaría nada sacar sus propias conclusiones, a pesar de no tener fundamentos.

.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando calmar sus nervios.

.

Amaba a Sasuke con toda su alma, sí… pero, aun así, a veces no podía evitar cuestionarse si tanto sufrimiento y vergüenza valían realmente la pena.

.

… Y era entonces que se sentía mal con él por pensar de esa manera. ¡Se supone que lo quería! No debería pensar así, era como traicionarlo o algo por el estilo.

.

¿Es que todo tenía que ser tan difícil? En ocasiones se sentía sumamente perdida y confusa, y sabía que él debía de sentirse de la misma forma o al menos algo parecido, aunque supiera muy bien como no demostrárselo.

.

¿Qué karma tan terrible estaban pagando?

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Ése día, después de unas cuantas semanas de haber pasado su cumpleaños número diecinueve, Sasuke caminaba sin prisa alguna por las transitadas calles de la agitada ciudad de Tokio, antes de ir al trabajo en el restaurante. Hacia un poco de frío esa tarde, ya que se aproximaba cada vez más el invierno, por lo que se acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta para proteger su piel del viento helado. El semáforo peatonal se puso en verde y la gente comenzó a cruzar la calle de inmediato, sin embargo él no se movió de su sitio; había visto algo que había captado su atención.

.

Cambió de rumbo y, esquivando fluidamente a todas las personas que se atravesaban en su camino, ya amoldado a la vida en esa atestada urbe, el muchacho llegó a una tienda y observó una de las vitrinas que daban a la calle con especial interés. Sonrió inevitablemente al ver el vestido que lucía uno de los maniquíes y a su mente acudió cierto recuerdo de su infancia.

.

Ese vestido era casi idéntico a aquél que Sakura no había comprado, a pesar que le encantaba, sólo por poder comprarle ropa a él. La única diferencia entre ambos vestidos es que éste que veía, a diferencia del que recordaba, sí tenía unas pequeñas mangas, pero era igualmente bonito. Y estaba seguro de que Sakura se vería hermosa usándolo.

.

Entró a la tienda dispuesto a comprárselo, puesto que ayer le habían pagado, y sólo con verlo sabía que le quedaría perfecto a ella; conocía a la perfección las medidas de su cuerpo.

.

Lo cierto es que costaba aun más yenes de lo que recordaba que valía el otro en aquél entonces, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo el gasto. Quería regalárselo.

.

¡Ya podía imaginarse el rostro de alegría que ella pondría al ver su obsequio!

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura había llegado un tanto temprano del trabajo ese día, así que se ocupó de preparar la cena con tranquilidad y hacer otras cosas a la vez. Miró el reloj en la pared mientras doblaba prolijamente la ropa limpia. Sonrió al fijarse que no faltaba mucho para que Sasuke llegara a casa y cogió la ropa del muchacho para ir a dejarla a la habitación.

.

Apenas estaba colocando la ropa limpia sobre la cama cuando, de pronto, sonó el timbre. Ella alzó las cejas, extrañada, pues sería raro que Sasuke tocara la puerta teniendo las llaves de la casa con él. Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, el muchacho las habría olvidado, pues no recibían muchas visitas y eso sería lo más probable. Además, el que llegaba más a menudo era Naruto, pero él sabía que Sasuke, normalmente, no estaba en casa a esa hora, así que no podía ser él.

.

El timbre volvió a sonar cuando ella bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente.

.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!—anunció en voz alta ante los insistentes toques.

.

La mujer abrió la puerta, segura de que se encontraría a Sasuke del otro lado, algo molesto consigo mismo por olvidar la llave –de nuevo- y tener que rezar porque ella ya estuviera en casa y le abriera. No era muy paciente.

.

Sin embargo, Sakura perdió esa sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al imaginarse la divertida mueca que tendría el joven ante su propio descuido, y sus ojos se agrandaron, mientras su rostro perdía el color y su corazón latía frenéticamente al reconocer, casi al instante, a la persona que se hallaba ahora de pie frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

.

—Sakura…

.

La Haruno, al escuchar su voz, se sostuvo de la puerta instintivamente, sintiendo como si el piso bajo sus pies se moviera y sus piernas fallarían en cualquier momento. Tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo un asfixiante nudo formarse en su garganta. De repente le entraron náuseas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Era un increíble milagro que aún no se hubiera desmayado con todo eso, pero el miedo que la hacía casi desvanecerse, irónicamente, era el mismo que ahora la mantenía despierta.

.

Si bien era cierto que, sin darse cuenta de cuando había pasado exactamente, Sasuke poco a poco le había curado esa leve androfobia que tenía, todavía quedaba un hombre sobre la Tierra al cual le temía…

.

—¿Q-qué… qué haces tú aquí?

.

—He venido a verte, Sakura. Tenemos que hablar.

.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero no consiguió decir nada. Quería decirle que no tenían nada de qué hablar y que lo mejor era que se largara de su hogar y desapareciera de su vida de nuevo y, ésta vez, para siempre, pero el miedo que la embargaba le hacía imposible juntar el coraje suficiente para decir aquello.

.

Y, para empeorar aún más las cosas…

.

—Será mejor que se aleje de ella, señor.

.

… Sasuke había aparecido justo en ese instante.

.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al ver al joven de cabello negro azulado allí. Se estremeció por completo cuando observó cómo el hombre se giraba para mirar al muchacho y se horrorizó al ver el cambio radical en el semblante de Sasuke; su rostro había pasado del enojo al total desconcierto e impresión.

.

Ella sintió como si el alma se le hubiera caído a los pies de golpe, y una gota de frío sudor resbaló lentamente por su cuello. No quería que lo viera, ni que le hablara, mucho menos que se atreviera a siquiera tocarlo… ¡No lo quería cerca de _su_ Sasuke!

.

—¿Quién… es usted?—murmuró Sasuke, pasmado.

.

Él sabía que la pregunta era tonta, pues la verdad saltaba a la vista por sí sola, ¡Pero se negaba a creerlo!

.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi—contestó el hombre tranquilamente. Luego, a pesar de la tensión del ambiente, le sonrió con suavidad— y, al parecer, tú eres mi hijo.

.

Y fue entonces que la relativa armonía de la que gozaban… _se fue directo a la mierda._

.

.

.

**Continuará****…**

.

.

.

* * *

Estar deprimida es una mierda… ;_;

Lamento la tardanza –han sido tiempos difíciles para mí…- y espero que disfrutaran del capítulo. ¿Se imaginaban que Itachi sería el papi de Sasuke? Hum… ya verán lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos, je. Y tal vez en la próxima les explico por qué las cosas en este fanfic se dan tan rápido, si les interesa saber la razón, claro ~ω~ No tengo tiempo para contestar sus lindos reviews, lo lamento T.T ¡Espero sus comentarios! :)

¡Espero que pasaran Felices fiestas! ^3^

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**


	10. Malquerencia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** "¿Cuál será su nombre?"-"Sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al bebé/…/ "En verdad que estoy enferma"-murmuró lastimeramente-"Sa…ku…ra"-Su corazón aceleró desbocadamente. Él había dicho su nombre en sueños ¿Significaría algo?

_**ADVERTENCIA**_**: **Este capítulo contiene OoC (personajes con una personalidad algo diferente a la original), _Lemon_, y _Rape_ (violación…).

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Tampoco permito que alteren la historia o la modifiquen de ninguna manera. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**·:E**l** S**e**c**r**e**t**o D**e** U**n**a M**a**d**r**e:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita Zily… ¡Gracias Onee-chan por leer todas las locuras que escribo! :D**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo X: Malquerencia.**

.

.

.

_**T**__odo cambió drásticamente en la vida de Sakura aquella fría noche, a inicios de enero…_

_._

_Estaba sola en casa, viendo la televisión en la sala mientras esperaba que su madre regresara a casa cuando, inesperadamente, el timbre resonó por toda la estancia y, distraía como estaba, se sobresaltó ligeramente al oírlo. Intrigada, la jovencita se levantó para ir a averiguar de quién podría tratarse, algo nerviosa por estar sola y por no imaginarse quién podría llegar a visitarles a esa hora. _

_._

_Tragó saliva antes de atreverse a ver por la mirilla de la puerta, mientras el timbre sonaba una vez más, y sintió un grandísimo alivio recorrerla al vislumbrar ese rostro tan conocido para ella. Entonces, abrió la puerta de par en par, confiada._

_._

_Sin embargo, al ver a la persona de frente ahora, el semblante de Sakura se llenó de preocupación. _

_._

—_¡Itachi! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?_

_._

_El muchacho, cuatro años mayor que ella, se veía bastante mal: se sujetaba de la pared con un brazo y a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie._

_._

—_Sakura…—murmuró apenas, con voz ronca._

_._

—_Por Dios, entra a sentarte un rato—replicó ella rápidamente._

_._

_La joven Haruno ayudó al moreno a entrar, ya que estaba muy mareado y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá de la sala. Él se dejó caer, tambaleante, en el asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos para emitir un profundo suspiro. Sakura se plantó frente al chico y lo miró ceñuda al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pues cierto olor proveniente de él se lo había hecho saber. Un olor fuerte y desagradable que le había hecho fruncir la nariz, pero, sobre todo, le había hecho enfadar._

_._

—_Estuviste bebiendo, Itachi—le acusó—… de nuevo._

_._

—_Sólo… Sólo fueron unos tragos—farfulló perezosamente—No me regañes…_

_._

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes bien que eso no te llevará a nada. Además, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Te pasó algo?—lo interrogó, como si fuera su madre._

_._

—_N-no me acuerdo—balbuceó simplemente él frunciendo el ceño, confundido. Sakura suspiró cansinamente, resignándose a no preguntarle a qué se refería con exactitud; era inútil hacerle contestar algo coherente—. Me duele la cabeza…_

_._

—_Pues tú te lo buscaste, bien merecido te lo tienes._

_._

—_Ya—se quejó—, te has vuelto un verdadero fastidio._

_._

_Ella se sintió repentinamente dolida, una punzada de dolor le había atravesado el pecho al oírlo; Itachi nunca le había dicho algo como eso, y lo peor de todo es que hablaba con total naturalidad, como si no le importara. _

_._

_Realmente el alcohol podía sacar a relucir lo peor de una persona. Y muchas verdades, también._

_._

—_¿Dónde está Yushiko-san?—preguntó el Uchiha, todavía en ese estado de desorientación y modorra._

_._

—_Aún no vuelve del trabajo—contestó ella, enfurruñada y reacia a seguir hablando con él mientras estuviera así— Te prepararé un poco de café._

_._

_Dicho esto, Sakura se fue a la cocina. Luego de varios minutos, mientras buscaba en la alacena alguna taza para servir la oscura y caliente bebida, sintió detrás de ella la presencia de alguien. La muchacha se volteó, encontrándose con Itachi apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta con una mano._

_._

_Ella se sintió súbitamente nerviosa, pues el joven la miraba con fijeza y algo en sus ojos negros, no supo qué, había cambiado._

_._

_Después de un tenso y prolongado silencio en el que Itachi sólo se limitaba a observarla, donde ella, con el corazón latiendo desaforado y la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas, se sentía como si tal estuviese desnuda ante él -Una sensación no muy agradable, cabe señalar-, el muchacho, de repente, frunció las cejas con profundidad, __acentuando una línea casi imperceptible en el centro. Sakura, aturdida, no logró entender el motivo de su indignación. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del chico?_

_._

—_¿Q-qué ocurre?—preguntó la muchacha, cohibida. _

_._

—_¿Qué hay entre tú y el idiota de Fujisaki?—escupió ácidamente él, fulminándola con la mirada._

_._

_Sakura se estremeció ligeramente ante su tono de voz, pues jamás había oído a Itachi hablar así. Él seguía borracho en ese momento, aunque más avispado, lo notaba por su voz ronca, pastosa, el rojo en sus mejillas y nariz, y la forma precaria en la que se mantenía de pie, notándose fácilmente lo mareado que aún se encontraba._

_._

_En ese entonces, con lo aturdida que estaba, Sakura no se cuestionó el porqué Itachi sabía el apellido de aquel muchacho que se suponía que él no debería conocer. _

_._

_Y es que el Uchiha se había encargado de averiguar el nombre de aquel mocoso que le quería robar a "su" chica._

_._

_Itachi, en la condición inestable en la que se hallaba, dejó salir toda la frustración que sentía en forma de ira, contra la persona precisamente responsable de su estado._

_._

—_¿Por qué ahora me rechazas, si sabes que te necesito, Sakura? Tú me seduces y luego te haces la santurrona—murmuró en voz baja y casi incomprensible, como si de repente hablara consigo mismo._

_._

—_Tú sabes muy bien por qué no podemos ni debemos estar juntos, ya te lo dije… ¡Y yo no te seduzco!—renegó, comenzando a sentir dentro de sí un atisbo de temor hacia aquél al que conocía desde que tenía memoria._

_._

—_¡Claro que sí!—atajó—: la manera en la que me miras lo dice todo._

_._

_Sakura empuñó las manos con fuerza, molesta y avergonzada. ¡Por supuesto que lo miraba! Itachi era sumamente atractivo, y más ahora que había cumplido los dieciocho años. ¿Qué mujer no se voltearía a admirarlo al menos? Le era imposible no hacerlo, pero eso no significaba nada._

_._

_Itachi le gustaba muchísimo, sí… Pero eso no implicaba que iría en contra de sus principios y se involucraría con él. _

_._

_Le gustaba, lo quería, pero no lo amaba, a pesar de que una vez, presa de su propia debilidad, había cometido el error de besarlo. Después de aquél maldito beso –aunque le costara un brazo admitir que lo había disfrutado en su momento-, todo con Itachi iba mal. Además, ya había decidido que una relación entre ellos nunca se daría, porque no iba a permitirlo. _

_._

_El único problema era que él se resistía a olvidarla. Su amor –u obsesión- por Sakura era diez veces más fuerte que lo que fuera que ella pudiera sentir por él._

_._

—_Será mejor que te marches a casa, Itachi; veo que no estás en condiciones de mantener una conversación coherente, y ya es tarde. Mikoto-san ha de estar preocupada por ti._

_._

_Itachi no pareció escucharle, o no quiso hacerlo, y se acercó a ella. Sakura se quedó quieta, mirándole atentamente y sintiéndose aterrada, rezando para que su madre llegara en ese instante._

_._

_Pero Yushiko no llegó, y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla._

_._

—_Te vi coqueteando con él, cerca de tu instituto…_

_._

_Sakura se sintió acorralada. Fujisaki Seishiro era un chico de catorce años, igual que ella, que Sakura conocía del colegio. Seishiro era lindo y Sakura sabía que estaba interesado en ella. La muchacha había pensado que si comenzaba a salir con alguien, Itachi aceptaría y comprendería que todo entre él y ella había terminado, incluso antes de empezar._

_._

_Pero, por desgracia, el Uchiha no lo había tomado de esa manera._

_._

_El pelinegro, fuera de sí, la sujetó fuertemente de los hombros, hasta casi hacerle daño, y la sacudió, como si tratara de despertarla y hacerle ver la realidad, cuando era él quien debería abrir los ojos._

_._

_Sakura lo miró con ojos grandes y vidriosos, a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, verdaderamente asustada._

_._

—_¡No dejaré que ningún otro hombre te toque! ¡Eres mía…, deberías saberlo ya!_

_._

_Algo ardía en los ojos oscuros de Itachi cuando la agarró de los brazos para atraerla hacia él. La besó furiosamente, apretando sus labios contra los de ella hasta casi lastimarla. Sakura comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con sus pequeños puños de jovencita, tratando de empujarlo lejos de sí con todas sus fuerzas e intentando apartar su cabeza de la de él, pero Itachi no la dejaba escapar. Siendo una chica menuda y frágil, poco podía hacer contra la fuerza de él._

_._

_El Uchiha la arrastró hasta su habitación, aquella que tan bien conocía por todas las veces en las que, de niños, habían jugado ahí juntos, y le cubrió la boca con una mano._

_._

_Entre los gritos ahogados y el llanto desesperado por parte de ella, el chico la desnudó por completo y, cuando la hubo penetrado, arrancándole el himen y robándole así su virginidad, infundió un gran dolor a Sakura, uno que ella nunca habría pensado que sentiría. No sólo era el dolor en su intimidad, siendo invadida de aquella manera tan salvaje, sino también el dolor que sentía en su corazón al haber sido traicionada así por aquel muchacho al que tanto apreciaba y en quien tanto confiaba._

_._

_Cuando ella se atrevió a morderle el labio fuertemente mientras la besaba, hasta hacerlo sangrar… Él le dio el primer golpe._

_._

_Hubo un momento en el que las fuerzas de Sakura, tanto la física como la de su voluntad, se extinguieron; dejó de gritar, de retorcerse para liberarse, de tratar de arañarle y morderle… Dejó de luchar. Entonces, simplemente se quedó tirada ahí, inmóvil, oliendo el alcohol en el aliento de Itachi, escuchándolo jadear cerca de su oído mientras él entraba y salía de ella, y Sakura trató de llevar su mente lejos, muy lejos de ahí, esperando ya no sentir nada y que todo acabase pronto, pero sus ojos verdes no habían dejado de derramar silenciosas lágrimas en ningún momento._

_._

_Cuando Itachi terminó, viniéndose dentro de ella y sin haberle dado el menor placer, esperó un momento antes de levantarse. Él se puso de pie lentamente y la miró tendida en la cama, desnuda y mallugada, tan quieta que si no fuera por su respiración habría parecido estar muerta, con la mirada vacía y fija en algún punto del techo. La observó durante largo rato, de una manera extraña, como si no la mirara en realidad, como si no supiera si era o no un producto de su imaginación, y de pronto jadeó, dándose cuenta, tal vez, de la barbaridad que había hecho. Recogió su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, con las manos temblándole, y salió casi corriendo de ahí, con la desesperación y la culpa pintadas sobre su rostro._

_._

_Quizás dijo algo mientras se iba, tal vez una disculpa o una excusa, o tal vez nada, pero Sakura ya no veía ni escuchaba nada; se había encerrado herméticamente en su propio mundo… y no tenía planeado salir de él._

_._

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sasuke, recuperándose apenas de la impresión, miró a Sakura de una manera que le heló el alma a ésta. La furia del muchacho era palpable, y con justa razón. Ella se estremeció, sabiendo que, con sus ojos, él le exigía una explicación a todo eso.

.

El joven Haruno miró de nuevo a ése hombre, al que tanto se asemejaba, concienzudamente; Sasuke notó que había heredado de él su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros, su porte y su estructura ósea, pero los ojos de Itachi estaban enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras, tenía el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, su piel era más tostada y sus rasgos más toscos.

.

En ése momento, el joven sintió su sangre arder dentro de sus venas, como si fuese lava hirviendo. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí? Hace años Sakura le había dicho que su padre estaba muerto, ¿por qué aparecía frente a él entonces, luego de tanto tiempo? ¡Sakura le debía una muy buena explicación, y pronto!

.

Se dio cuenta de que Itachi seguía observándolo con curiosidad, y Sasuke apretó los puños, irascible. Algo, muy dentro de su mente, le decía que la llegada de ese señor no acarrearía nada bueno; y él esperaba estar equivocado.

.

Respiró hondamente para intentar serenarse, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, su mirada se había vuelto inescrutable.

.

—Supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que me retiro—avisó desapasionadamente, para luego entrar a la casa e ir directo a su recámara sin dirigirle la mirada a Sakura y no viendo cómo los ojos de ésta le suplicaban que no se marchara.

.

Ella luchaba consigo misma en ese instante, pues por un lado estaba la necesidad de tenerlo junto a ella para sentirse protegida y coger fuerzas, y por el otro estaba el deseo de mantenerlo lejos de Itachi.

.

Itachi se había apartado para que Sasuke entrara y luego había seguido al muchacho con la mirada, hasta perderlo de vista, sin decir palabra alguna.

.

Pero nadie se había percatado de la bolsa de papel, brillante y de color rojo, que Sasuke llevaba en la mano; la misma que, al llegar a su cuarto, había metido hasta el fondo de su armario, donde la dejaría olvidada durante un buen tiempo, aguardando para ser entregada un día a Sakura, como debía ser, y, furioso como estaba, se tumbó en la cama.

.

Sakura, en el primer piso, entre tanto, miró a Itachi frente a ella con recelo.

.

—¿Me dejarás entrar, Sakura?—indagó luego de un largo y denso silencio, con voz serena.

.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Te dejé entrar en mi casa aquella vez, y ve lo que me hiciste.

.

El hombre apartó la mirada, incómodo por su acusación y por hacerle recordar aquello que tanta vergüenza le provocaba.

.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora—murmuró— Por favor, Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

.

—Me tendrías que haber avisado que vendrías.

.

Él sonrió con amargura.

.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que, si lo hubiese hecho, no me habrías recibido.

.

Ella apretó los labios ante lo dicho por el Uchiha, pues era verdad. A regañadientes y aferrándose a todo el coraje que pudo reunir, lo dejó pasar.

.

Admitía que le daba algo de curiosidad saber lo que Itachi podría decirle luego de tantos años. Además, si algo ocurría, se sentía tranquila sabiendo que Sasuke estaba allá arriba en su cuarto y que sólo tendría que gritar para que él viniera a ayudarla.

.

Y, quizás, lograba hacer ver a Itachi que lo mejor era que se marchara por donde había venido y no volviera.

.

Se sentaron en los sofás de la sala, ella lo más lejos posible de él, y se quedaron callados unos instantes. Sakura se había percatado de los cambios que el tiempo había provocado en la apariencia de Itachi, especialmente por esas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, que antes no habían estado ahí. Pero, con todo, el moreno no había perdido su atractivo.

.

Itachi seguía siendo un hombre deseable, eso era imposible de negar, pero también era justo decir que… no era ni la mitad de guapo de lo que era Sasuke.

.

Siempre le había gustado Itachi, lo admitía, pero era como cuando vas por la calle y ves en un escaparate algo caro y elegante que te gustaría tener, pero que no te puedes permitir comprar, y simplemente te imaginas un momento usándolo y te vas, feliz únicamente con eso porque te has hecho a la idea de que nunca será tuyo y que, en realidad, eso no te mortifica tanto, ya que te has dado cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes y que sí puedes tener.

.

Era una comparación extraña, desde luego, pero así lo sentía ella.

.

Itachi también se había fijado en los cambios de Sakura. Ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como recordaba, y quizás aun más, pero había sentido algo extraño al ver el largo cabello de ella, tan largo que le llegaba casi al inicio de los muslos, y recordó que una vez, hace muchos años, él le había dicho que le gustaba cómo se veía con el cabello corto y ella no había dejado entonces que éste creciera de nuevo, tan sólo para darle gusto a él. ¿Haberlo dejado tan largo era su manera de expresar, sin palabras, lo poco que le importaba su opinión ahora? ¿Era su manera de decir que él ya no le interesaba? Había estado preparado para el recelo de ella, pero no para esto.

.

Para ser sincero, aún albergaba ingenuamente la esperanza de que ella lo aceptara. Lo que más deseaba era estar con ella y su hijo, como una verdadera familia; esa era la razón por la cual había ido a Tokio a verla.

.

—Debo confesarte que no pensaba mostrarme ante ti nunca más, Sakura—confesó, empezando él a hablar primero— No tenía el valor para hacerlo, por eso es que dejé pasar todos estos años sin buscarte…

.

—Pues te hubieras quedado en Osaka y me hubieras dejado vivir en paz, Itachi—espetó ella, con acritud.

.

Itachi la miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto por lo que ella decía.

.

—Déjame hablar y escucha, por favor—le pidió, tratando de ser amable.

.

Sakura, de mala gana, hizo lo que él le dijo y se quedó callada.

.

—Todo cambió cuando me enteré, hace poco, que habías tenido un hijo mío—murmuró. Sakura se estremeció ligeramente al oírlo— Tenía que conocerlo, y también eso me sirvió para darme el valor suficiente como para encararte de nuevo, así que contraté a un investigador privado para encontrarte, pues nadie quería decirme nada relacionado contigo. Luego de pensarlo mucho, vine aquí y compré un apartamento en Tokio para estar más cerca de ti y venir a verte cuando me sintiera listo.

.

El pelinegro hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando que ella comentara algo, pero Sakura no habló… Sólo podía pensar en Sasuke y sentir como si su pecho se oprimiera. No quería a Itachi cerca de Sasuke, no quería compartirlo con nadie, menos con él.

.

El Uchiha la miró fijamente entonces.

.

—Sakura, te juro por lo más sagrado que yo no quise hacer lo que te hice, esa noche no era yo mismo y me dejé llevar por todo lo que sentía, no pensaba correctamente, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento. Tal vez sea demasiado pedir que me perdones, pero, aun así, te doy mis más sinceras disculpas.

.

Ella lo miró algo sorprendida, no sabía si creerle o no.

.

No podía.

.

—Acabaste con toda la confianza que te tenía, Itachi, me hiciste muchísimo daño y no sé si pueda disculparte algún día.

.

—¡Lo sé! Y eso es lo que más me duele—confesó— Aunque no me creas, yo te amaba, incluso aún hoy siento lo mismo por ti. Nunca dejé de quererte, aun cuando he de confesar que, en el fondo, hubo momentos en los que sentí cierto rencor hacia ti por todos los años que pasé encerrado. Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado… y me lo merecía.

.

Sakura no dijo nada sobre esa repentina confesión, no sabía si aquello que sentía Itachi por ella era verdadero amor. Algo muy dentro de ella le susurraba que no podía serlo, que Itachi estaba terriblemente confundido.

.

No pudo evitar pensar que, quizás, si ella hubiera cedido años antes a salir con él, Itachi no estaría tan encaprichado con ella y la hubiera dejado tranquila hace mucho. Quién sabe.

.

—Si piensas que tendré una relación contigo ahora, estás muy equivocado. Aunque te perdonara, no tendría nada contigo y lo sabes.

.

De repente, al escuchar eso, la mirada del pelinegro cambió, tornándose sombría, cosa que alertó a Sakura.

.

—¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien más?—bisbisó, con un tono monótono y frío que la hizo sentir sumamente nerviosa.

.

—No—mintió—. No estoy interesada en las relaciones amorosas, lo único que me importa es Sasuke. Además, si así fuera, no tiene que ser de tu incumbencia.

.

Itachi se calmó, sin darse cuenta de la media verdad de Sakura, porque sí era cierto que Sasuke era lo único que le importaba… pero no de la forma en la que él creía.

.

—Bueno, no quiero discutir contigo—sonrió como si nada—También debo confesarte que no pude contener la dicha que sentí al saber que habías tenido un hijo mío. ¡Se parece tanto a mí! —comentó orgulloso, conteniendo su repentina emoción. Ella apretó los labios, oyéndolo preocupada— Yo siempre quise tener hijos… contigo.

.

Sakura quiso llorar de frustración, ¡No quería que Itachi se metiera en su vida ni en la de Sasuke! Su cercanía sólo servía para lastimarla.

.

—Dime, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué le dijiste para explicar mi ausencia?

.

Ella bufó suavemente.

.

—Se llama Sasuke, y le dije que estabas muerto—replicó tajantemente, como si fuera eso lo que quisiera.

.

Itachi, incómodo, pretendió no entenderla y siguió hablando.

.

—Pues tendrás que darle otra excusa.

.

—¿Y qué esperas que le diga? Se molestará conmigo por haberle mentido de esa forma, ¡y tú tienes la culpa! Nunca pensé en incluirte en su vida y ahora llegas despreocupadamente y lo arruinas todo de esa forma tan egoísta, sin importarte nada más que tú mismo, y, aún encima, ¡esperas que esté tranquila con eso!—explotó, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas ya. Lo que más le angustiaba, precisamente, era que Sasuke se enojara con ella.

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo duramente, dejando atrás su amabilidad.

.

—La única egoísta eres tú; no puedes quitarme el derecho de ver a mi hijo—alegó, molesto— Dile que peleamos fuertemente y que yo me fui a estudiar en una universidad lejos Osaka y luego no regresé y perdimos el contacto, que me fui sin saber que esperabas un hijo mío y que nunca imaginaste que volvería contigo. Eso explicará mi ausencia todos estos años.

.

Sakura sollozó, desesperada, sin reprimir más su llanto. Itachi se puso de pie y la miró con seriedad.

.

—Por ahora me iré, pero regresaré otro día para hablar con Sasuke.

.

Y sin más, Itachi se marchó.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Un par de días pasaron e Itachi no había vuelto a aparecer, pero Sakura sabía que más temprano que tarde lo haría. Sasuke aún no le había preguntado nada, era obvio que estaba molesto con ella, incluso había vuelto a dormir en su propio cuarto, no la buscaba, y ella… simplemente evitaba mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada con Itachi.

.

Sin embargo, sabía que era inevitable hablar del asunto, terminarían haciéndolo de todos modos, pues era algo imposible de ignorar.

.

Una tarde, mientras Sakura arreglaba la sala para mantener su mente ocupada, Sasuke bajó las escaleras, resuelto a no dejar pasar más tiempo el tema y se plantó ante ella.

.

—Ya tuve suficiente—masculló—Dime, Sakura, ¿qué hacía ese hombre aquí el otro día? ¡Me dijiste que mi padre había muerto! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañarme durante tantos años?

.

Ella, frotándose las manos nerviosamente, repitió como autómata aquella mentira que Itachi había inventado para decirle a Sasuke.

.

—Lamento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad… Pensé que era mejor así—musitó.

.

Sasuke resopló, no dando crédito a lo que oía.

.

—¿Esperas que una disculpa lo solucione todo?—atacó, resentido.

.

Sakura apretó los párpados cerrados, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de controlarse; no debía llorar.

.

Las siguientes palabras que pronunció le dolieron tanto que sintió como si le arrancasen el corazón. Había cavilado mucho sobre eso.

.

—Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos _esto_, Sasuke.

.

El muchacho abrió los ojos ligeramente, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

.

—¿Qué?—soltó, aturdido.

.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo algo helado y pesado dentro de su pecho.

.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… ¿Planeas dejarme así por así? Eres increíble—bisbisó con sorna—¿Tan poco te importó lo nuestro?

.

—¡No es eso!—se apresuró a decir.

.

—Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión tan… repentina?

.

La mujer tomó aire antes de contestarle y bajó la mirada. Aquello era tan difícil de decir.

.

—No soy ninguna idiota, Sasuke, he vivido ya lo suficiente como para saber de la vida y cuan cruel puede ser a veces, incluso con quien no lo merece—empezó a decir, atormentada—. Admito que lo que viví contigo fue el más hermoso de los sueños, pero, aunque me habría gustado que durara por siempre, desde el inicio supe que algún día tendría que despertar; un día abrirás los ojos y verás que has estado perdiendo tu tiempo, tu valiosa juventud, con una anciana y te marcharás, y mientras más tiempo esté contigo más me dolerá entonces. Siempre lo supe, no pretendas que finja que será diferente, porque no lo haré… Eso no disminuirá el dolor que sentiré cuando me abandones y te olvides de mí.

.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos furioso, dolido y decepcionado, sintiendo cómo lo invadían la desesperanza e impotencia.

.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿De verdad crees que yo haré eso?—contestó simplemente, irascible, tratando de controlarse.

.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos vidriosos por las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en ellos. Sonrió lastimosamente.

.

—No lo creo; estoy segura.

.

La mandíbula de él se tensó de rabia y frustración.

.

—Si en realidad piensas que soy tan superficial, se ve que no me conoces en lo más mínimo. Por un momento pensé que eras diferente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba; no te conozco, a pesar del tiempo que has estado conmigo, y tú no me conoces. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Yo no jugaría de esa forma con tus sentimientos! Si me he involucrado contigo, sin importarme las consecuencias ni lo que se supone que es correcto, ¿no crees que sea porque estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento por ti y de lo que quiero? Maldición, Sakura, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto? Sinceramente… no te entiendo.

.

Ella simplemente apartó la mirada, avergonzada y dolida, apretando firmemente los labios mientras que de sus orbes esmeraldas brotaban las primeras lágrimas. Ya le era imposible retenerlas.

.

—Yo no tenía la intención de lastimarte, Sasuke. Lo lamento—murmuró quedamente.

.

Contra todo pronóstico, escuchó a Sasuke soltar una carcajada completamente cargada de ironía, sorprendiéndola hasta el punto de abrir sus ojos de par en par, ofuscada. Sakura, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír, alzó la mirada, sintiendo su corazón estrujándose dentro de sí, sólo para encontrarse con la mordaz e inhumana sonrisa que desvirtuaba con las angelicales facciones del muchacho, pero sobre todo… con la tristeza oculta en sus ojos.

.

Ella lo vio fijamente, conmocionada, no logrando comprender el motivo de esa extraña expresión.

.

—Todo esto es por él; por Itachi, ¿verdad?—masculló ácidamente el joven, aún sonriendo de esa manera.

.

Sakura se quedó en blanco, no conseguía entender las palabras de Sasuke. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué tenía que ver Itachi en todo eso?

.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se desvaneció lentamente. La miró con fijeza durante unos segundos que a Sakura le parecieron interminables, como si tratara de ver a través de ella y saber lo que pensaba. El corazón de la Haruno latía desbocado al ver los ojos fríos y crueles sobre ella.

.

La mujer sintió como si el nudo en su garganta fuera a asfixiarla, y sus ojos verdes, adoloridos, derramaron más lágrimas mientras su rostro se contraía levemente, angustiada. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en la que Sasuke, _su_ Sasuke, la veía de esa forma.

.

La miraba con odio, puro y genuino odio.

.

—Lo supe desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me parezco a él, pero me negué a aceptarlo—comenzó a decir, con su voz llena de rencor—; no quería aceptar que solamente me usaste como un sustituto de Itachi, quería creer que todo lo que decías sentir por mí era verdad. Pero ahora que ha regresado, ya no me necesitas. Es eso lo que ocurre, ¿verdad, Sakura?

.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron, estaba perpleja.

.

¿Qué? ¡Cómo podía imaginar algo así!

.

Ella quería decirle, gritarle, que para ella el mundo no era nada sin él, que la vida no tendría el más mínimo sentido si él no estuviera a su lado, que Itachi no significaba nada para ella y que al único que podía amar era a él, aunque se odiara aún de sólo pensarlo, ¡lo amaba con locura! ¿Pero de qué servía retenerlo a su lado? Sasuke se merecía una vida normal y mejor, el sufrimiento que pasaba junto a ella era innecesario y no lo merecía. Esperaba que algún día la perdonara por esto, y más aun que olvidara ese enfermizo amor que sentía por ella y buscara su propia felicidad con otra mujer, a pesar de que Sakura estaba segura de que ella nunca podría dejar de amarlo. Se lamentaría en silencio el resto de su vida, se sacrificaría por Sasuke… Ya lo había decidido.

.

Lo que la había llevado a decidirse a terminar su relación con Sasuke era también, además de esa culpa que la carcomía poco a poco, que temía lo que Itachi pudiera hacer si se enteraba del tipo de relación que mantenía con Sasuke en secreto. Además... Dios santo, ¡era tan cobarde! No se atrevía a decirle la verdad a Sasuke, no sabía qué era lo que la detenía, pero sentía que si hablaba su lengua se trabaría y no podría pronunciar ni una sola palabra. No podía, y no sabía si algún día tendría el valor suficiente como para confesarle toda la verdad.

.

Sakura no decía nada, y Sasuke se impacientó. El muchacho apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión ejercida.

.

—Niégalo—le retó en voz baja.

.

Unos muy tensos segundos, en los que ella no pudo hablar, pasaron, y no fue sino hasta que un iracundo suspiro salió de los labios de Sasuke que el cargado y denso silencio se rompió.

.

—Como lo pensé.

.

—Sasuke…

.

—Calla, no digas nada; sólo empeorarás las cosas… Y no quiero oírte.

.

Sakura apretó los labios. Las infantiles reacciones de Sasuke y sus esporádicos berrinches demostraban, inevitablemente, lo que él era: un niño. Sasuke todavía era un niño, a pesar de que se empecinara en demostrar lo contrario.

.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza y se puso una mano sobre la frente para masajear sus sienes, resignado. Comenzaba a darle una maldita jaqueca. Ya estaba cansado, estaba harto de todo esto y, sin embargo, ella insistió.

.

—¡Cállate!—espetó, casi en un grito, sobresaltando a la mujer.

.

En medio de la desgarradora tristeza que aún sentía, Sakura enfureció.

.

A veces, cuando Sasuke se enojaba de esa manera, le recordaba fugazmente a Itachi, pero luego se acordaba de que eran totalmente diferentes; Sasuke era más sincero, no era como Itachi que hacía creer a la gente que era alguien amable y tranquilo, cuando en realidad era muy distinto. Además, Sasuke sabía dominarse mejor, no era como Itachi que se dejaba arrastrar por la ira y cometía cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentía.

.

—No tienes derecho a hablarme así.

.

Él, al oírla, dirigió su enervada mirada de nuevo a ella. Sakura, a pesar de sus lágrimas y su dolor, lo encaró con firmeza, clavando sus orbes jade sobre los negros de él y frunciendo el entrecejo, enojada.

.

Sasuke hizo una mueca al ver la expresión en su cara, molesto, herido y agobiado.

.

Le había comenzado a doler muchísimo la cabeza. Sentía como si le estuvieran enterrando un puñado de agujas en el cráneo una y otra vez.

.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado. He llegado a mi límite; quédate con él, olvida que existo y ya. Soportar esto no es nada sano—pronunció, sintiendo que la garganta le escocía, al igual que los ojos.

.

No lloraría como un crío delante de ella, eso nunca.

.

—No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes; soy tu ma…

.

Sasuke explotó. Esa era la gota que colmó el vaso, su paciencia se agotó.

.

—¡Mi madre, lo sé! ¡No tienes que repetírmelo!—exclamó, fuera de sí—¿Y sabes qué?… _Te odio._

_._

Sakura se quedó inmóvil. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pues nunca había pensado que Sasuke le diría eso, y menos con tanta convicción. Lo que sintió era inexplicable e insoportable, esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente una y otra vez, desmoronándola por dentro.

.

Dolía demasiado_._

_._

Pero Sasuke también se sentía destruido. Y, sobre todo, totalmente traicionado.

.

—Te odio porque te amo demasiado, te odio por haberme dado ilusiones, por ser mi madre y haberme traído a éste maldito mundo… _hubiera preferido no haber nacido._

_._

Sakura apretó los dientes. ¡Cómo podía decir tamaña estupidez! Ella perdió el control y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, reaccionando por impulso y cólera…, se vio a sí misma dándole una fuerte bofetada a Sasuke, la que provocó que, incluso, él ladeara la cabeza por el impulso del golpe. Lentamente, Sasuke se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, quedándose quieto, donde su cabello azabache ocultaba su rostro.

.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Sakura se horrorizó: jamás le había pegado a Sasuke, y menos en el rostro. Nunca había sido necesario y tampoco había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepentida.

.

El muchacho volvió el rostro para mirarla y, cuando retiró su mano de su mejilla, ella se espantó aun más al ver cuán duro le había golpeado en realidad; la suave y nívea piel de él estaba marcada, completamente enrojecida.

.

—Espero que sean felices—masculló Sasuke, refiriéndose a ella e Itachi.

.

Furioso y hecho trizas, salió de la casa, dando un sonoro portazo. Sakura se quedó ahí, sufriendo. No alcanzó a ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Sasuke…

.

Se sentó en el sofá y lloró con libertad, tratando de deshacerse de esa presión en su pecho.

.

Entonces se dijo que ella debía tener toda la culpa. ¡Sí! Ella, de alguna forma, quizás inconscientemente, lo había seducido, y Sasuke, estando en esa edad en la que sus deseos sexuales bullían dentro de su cuerpo con total frenesí, había sucumbido inevitablemente, como sería lo normal, ante sus femeninos encantos, pues claro estaba que Sakura, en sus treinta, aún poseía esa sensual, jovial y atrayente belleza que, desde muy joven, había atraído como un imán la atención de los hombres que posaban sus ojos sobre ella.

.

La mujer, atormentada, hundió desesperadamente los dedos entre sus cabellos, llorando audiblemente, buscando en su soledad un consuelo que sabía que no llegaría por mucho que lo deseara… porque sabía que no merecía paz alguna. Porque era mala, desde hacía muchos, muchos años que había aceptado que debía haber algo en ella que no estaba bien, algo maligno y sucio: lo sospechaba desde el día en que había mirado a Itachi como hombre, cuando apenas tenía ella diez años, y lo había comprobado irrefutablemente al enamorarse perdidamente de Sasuke, su propio hijo.

.

Y estaba segura de que Dios estaba allá arriba, sobre ella, observándola con desaprobación infinita y que todo lo que le ocurría era un castigo infligido por Él para sus pecados. Un largo y doloroso castigo.

.

Y se decía que merecía eso… y más, mucho más.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

El cumpleaños de Sakura, en diciembre, llegó y pasó. El tiempo corría velozmente y sin aguardar a nadie, como siempre, llevándose con él la navidad y el año nuevo, llegando de nuevo a octubre, faltando entonces pocos días para el cumpleaños número veinte de Sasuke y, unos meses después de eso, pasando otra vez por el cumpleaños de Sakura y otra fría navidad, estarían en el año 2000, recibiendo ya un nuevo siglo. Sin embargo, pese a todo esto… no había motivos ni ánimos para celebrar; no luego de que Itachi irrumpiera súbitamente en sus vidas, cortando el frágil y delgado hilillo del que pendían precariamente sus esperanzas y su aparente felicidad, oscureciendo sus días a tal grado que las nubes negras que antes los cubrían, parecieran en comparación un cálido y brillante sol primaveral, en un cielo azul y sin una sola nube manchando su perfección.

.

Y tampoco es que Itachi fuera realmente malo, no; es sólo que sus vidas no tenían un espacio destinado a él y nunca habían pensado que, un día, tendrían que incluirle forzosamente.

.

Sakura suspiró cansada, harta, derrotada, abrumada por esa profunda tristeza y desgana que ahora dominaban todos sus días y que pesaban como bloques de granito sobre sus delgados hombros femeninos, mientras oía el estruendo de la música que provenía de la habitación de Sasuke.

.

A veces le sorprendía que los vecinos no se quejaran alguna vez a causa del escándalo, pero luego recordaba la razón, siendo tan simple: del lado derecho vivía una pareja que, en realidad, en raras ocasiones estaban en casa, pues se la pasaban viajando y, del lado izquierdo, vivía una muchacha que se moría por Sasuke y que jamás lo haría molestarse con ella, sabiendo que, obviamente, aquella ruidosa música rock y metal eran escuchadas por él.

.

A Sakura realmente le molestaba ése escándalo que el muchacho adrede armaba, justamente por la simple y llana razón de que sabía que a ella le molestaba aquello, ya que ni siquiera era esa su música predilecta, pues, para ser justos a la verdad, Sasuke sí gustaba del rock… pero de uno mucho más suave y cadencioso, que sinceramente a Sakura le parecía hermoso, no como esa basura que oía ahora. Pero a pesar de su incomodidad, ella aguantaba el ruido sin decir nada, pues sabía que de nada le serviría regañarlo y que era la manera de Sasuke de vengarse de ella, y Sakura consideraba que se lo tenía bien merecido por haberlo herido tanto.

.

¡Pero también el sufrimiento que padecía ella ahora era insoportable!

.

No sabía qué era peor: si era el desprecio de Sasuke o el hecho de que sabía que nunca volvería a tenerlo cerca de ella, pudiendo decirle una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba en realidad y cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado, cuan desesperadamente necesitaba que también la amara de la misma forma.

.

Y es que Sasuke había cambiado tanto, que ahora dudaba seriamente de que quedase en él algo del amor que antes le había tenido. Porque de algo podía estar totalmente segura; Sasuke sí la había amado, y era precisamente por ello que ahora la debía odiar tanto, por haberlo defraudado.

.

A pesar de todo, le quedaba el consuelo de haber sido querida por él alguna vez. Pero no podía dejar de dolerle que ahora Sasuke se comportase de manera tan distinta, haciendo todo lo que sabía que a ella podría molestarle y dirigiéndole la palabra sólo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, pero eso sí: de forma fría o antipática, como el adolescente rebelde y malcriado que nunca antes había sido.

.

No obstante, lo que más odiaba Sakura era ver lo sorprendentemente bien que se llevaba Sasuke con Itachi ahora, no sabiendo que, en realidad, el joven sólo fingía ante ambos, ya que él aborrecía con todo su ser a aquél hombre al que no se atrevía a llamar "Padre", pues le había quitado a la única mujer que había y podría amar en su vida: Sakura. Sasuke sólo simulaba apreciarlo porque se había dado cuenta de que a Sakura le fastidiaba enormemente eso, aunque no llegaba a comprender muy bien el porqué. Entonces supuso que era sencillamente que Sakura quería toda la atención de Itachi para ella.

.

Pensando de esa manera, Sasuke se estaba dando una razón más para odiarla, aunque en el fondo sabía que continuaba amándola tanto o más que antes; sino no le guardaría tantísimo rencor por lo que le había hecho y se limitaría a no darle mucha importancia.

.

Entonces fue una tarde que, extrañamente, Sasuke le había dirigido la palabra, sólo para acabar peleando, cuando ocurrió algo que ambos daban por seguro que jamás volvería a pasar…

.

Al calor de la disputa, con el rostro encendido de la rabia, inesperadamente Sasuke la había atrapado entre sus brazos con brusquedad, estampándola contra la pared más cercana luego y aprovechando el jadeo de dolor y sorpresa de Sakura para invadir su boca con su lengua, besándola furiosamente por todo el tiempo que había soportado sin tocarla, succionando y mordiendo sus carnosos labios rosados como si fuese a devorarla.

.

Sakura sabía que debía detenerlo, pero fue débil… porque no pudo resistir la necesidad de corresponderle y de besarlo con la misma urgencia.

.

Sintió cómo Sasuke la apretaba contra la pared, tallando con su cuerpo el de ella, haciéndola gemir al sentir el duro bulto del sexo del pelinegro contra su bajo vientre.

.

Ella no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para protestar cuando una de las manos de Sasuke se metió bajo su falda para sacarle las bragas, ni cuando él le sujetó las piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cadera, mucho menos cuando su miembro se introdujo en ella y él empezó a penetrarla vigorosamente, casi con salvajismo, con necesidad.

.

No había sido capaz de rechazarlo; no cuando lo deseaba tanto.

.

Sakura simplemente se sujetó con ambos brazos al cuello del joven mientras él entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Gimió cuando el orgasmo la atravesó por completo, y él gruñó a su vez mientras se corría sin reparos dentro de ella.

.

Sasuke estuvo un momento con el rostro oculto entre el cuello y los largos cabellos de la mujer, sin salir de ella, y cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado lo suficiente, la bajó. Las piernas de Sakura temblaban al sostener su peso nuevamente luego de eso y tuvo que apoyar la espalda sobre la pared, creyendo que si no lo hacía caería de bruces al piso.

.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Sasuke, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumada, indefensa y diminuta ante él. Sasuke siempre había sido más alto que cualquier otro joven japonés, todo gracias a la parte de los genes europeos que había heredado del padre de Sakura. La genética había sido verdaderamente generosa con el muchacho, pues ambas culturas se habían mezclado de maravillosamente en él, regalándole esa hermosa e inigualable apariencia.

.

Sasuke se acomodó la ropa y así se marchó apresuradamente, sin mirarla ni decir ni una sola palabra, a su cuarto, dejando a Sakura con la blusa desabotonada, el sostén desacomodado, dejando sus senos al descubierto, y la falda recogida hasta la cadera, sin bragas que cubriesen su intimidad.

.

No fue sino hasta en la noche cuando, luego de superar el shock y aceptar del todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde entre ellos, que Sakura se percató de un pequeño, pero nada insignificante detalle que había pasado por alto gracias a su impresión: hace mucho que no usaba anticonceptivos, y Sasuke se había venido dentro de ella ese día.

.

Dios… ¡Esperaba que no hubiesen consecuencias qué lamentar luego a causa de ese desliz!

.

Se sentía tan culpable, y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo… quería repetirlo.

.

Cuando la música en el segundo piso se detuvo, Sakura suspiró aliviada y dejó de pensar en aquél incidente por el momento, el cual no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza por mucho que tratara. No esperó que Sasuke bajara, pues él ahora se mantenía casi todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, y más luego de lo que había pasado. Desde que habían hecho el amor aquella tarde, hace un par de días, no se habían mirado a los ojos siquiera.

.

Luego de un rato, el timbre sonó. Sakura fue a abrir sólo para encontrarse, para su desagrado, con el rostro de Itachi del otro lado de la puerta. El hombre, luego de un cordial saludo hacia ella, al cual Sakura no contestó, fue a buscar a Sasuke directamente.

.

Todos los intentos de Itachi para acercarse a Sakura en todos esos meses habían sido completamente infructuosos, pero aun así no se daba por vencido… para el eterno fastidio de la Haruno.

.

La mujer cerró y lo siguió de lejos, sintiéndose infinitamente irritada al ver que, tal como esperaba, Itachi le había llevado un obsequio a Sasuke, el cual el muchacho había aceptado sin más.

.

Y es que ese día Sasuke cumplía los veinte.

.

Pero Sakura no le regalaría nada, porque sabía que él rechazaría sus buenas intenciones, justo como había hecho la navidad pasada, consiguiendo que Sakura llorase toda la noche en su habitación, la que parecía increíblemente fría y vacía ahora que Sasuke no dormía con ella y no podía despertar por la mañana con la bella imagen del rostro del joven al abrir los ojos.

.

Miró cómo Itachi se sentaba y se ponía a conversar con Sasuke, el cual, en realidad, decía muy poco pero aun así lo escuchaba atento, y Sakura se sintió totalmente indignada y desolada.

.

¡Cómo odiaba a ése hombre! Itachi no sólo había destruido su relación con Sasuke con su llegada, sino que también pretendía robarle el cariño de hijo que éste pudiera tenerle a ella, llenándole de regalos caros que Sakura nunca habría podido comprarle al muchacho, ¡incluso le había sacado de su trabajo en el restaurante! Itachi le daba a Sasuke una generosa mesada, le había comprado una motocicleta costosa y una moderna computadora con acceso a internet. Todo eso y más gracias a la envidiable fortuna de la familia Uchiha.

.

Lo que no sabía Sakura es que Itachi le decía a Sasuke que todo aquello que le daba era también era ayudar indirectamente a Sakura, librándola un poco de su carga, ya que ella seguía enojada con él y no aceptaba nada suyo; era por eso que Sasuke aceptaba de buena gana todo lo que su malquerido padre le daba, porque, en el fondo y aunque lo negara, aún se preocupaba por Sakura y quería ayudarle… porque la quería demasiado.

.

Sasuke aborrecía a Itachi porque, a sus ojos, se mostraba muy digno y amable, cuando él quería creer que era tan sólo un bastardo embustero. Y odiaba también su propio parecido a él porque le hacía recordar que para Sakura no había sido más que un sustituto de ese hombre, una sombra proyectada por él a la que ella se había aferrado en su desesperación por no tener a quien verdaderamente amaba. Porque eso era lo que Sasuke creía, sin saber cuan equivocado estaba.

.

Y es que Itachi, en sus pláticas, se empecinaba en hacerle creer que él y Sakura se habían amado intensamente, sin saber cuánto daño le hacía a Sasuke escuchar eso, creyendo que el chico sería feliz al tener a sus padres juntos de nuevo.

.

«_Tu mamá sigue muy molesta conmigo todavía, pero ya verás que me perdonará y seremos una familia normal, como debe ser. Yo sé que me ama tanto como yo a ella, ¡pero es tan orgullosa y testaruda!...»_, le decía Itachi una y otra vez, Sasuke sólo le sonreía falsamente sin comentar nada al respecto.

.

Por la noche, horas después de haberse ido Itachi y de haber cenado en completo silencio, Sakura se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke, éste le dirigió una mirada estoica y algo cansada también por, no sabía ella, el insomnio del que era presa el muchacho desde hacía varias noches.

.

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada y el silencio de Sakura. ¿Ahora qué rayos le pasaba a ella?

.

—¿Qué?—soltó sin poder detenerse, hablándole luego de tantos días.

.

Sakura sintió su corazón agitarse al oír esa voz que tanto le gustaba y que, para su desdicha, tan poco escuchaba últimamente.

.

Ella le sonrió, tímida pero sinceramente.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke—le deseó con voz suave.

.

Él apartó la mirada, molesto y avergonzado, y no contestó; igualmente, Sakura no esperaba que le respondiera.

.

El muchacho se levantó y, sin decir nada, se fue a su alcoba, dejándola sola y sin darle las gracias ni las buenas noches.

.

¿Felicidad, decía? ¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Acaso no sabía que toda su dicha lo había abandonado por completo hace tiempo? Toda su felicidad, sus anhelos y sus esperanzas… se habían ido con ella.

.

Ahora sólo le quedaba la amargura, y Sakura se había convertido en una desconocida para él.

.

No había peor tortura que tener que verla todos los días.

.

.

.

**Continuará****…**

.

.

.

* * *

-_**Los recuerdos del inicio de los capítulos 8 y 9 fueron idea de Kanna Uchiha, que también me ayudó a arreglar algunos detalles a partir del capítulo 7 ;D**_-

* * *

Bueno, sobre el capítulo de hoy –ésta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar, ¡weeeee~!-… estuvo algo largo, ¿no creen? ¡Espero que no haya sido tedioso para ustedes leerlo! D: Díganme, ¿Creen que Itachi en verdad es malo o es simple histeria de Sakura? xD La verdad es que tengo hecho éste capítulo desde hace un par de semanas, pero ya saben que no tengo internet y no puedo ir casi nunca al cyber T-T

Y, aunque no lo crean, ¡el siguiente capítulo es el final! Trataré de no hacerlo tan largo. Luego vendrá el epílogo y ustedes verán si me matan o no xDD ¿será un final feliz o uno triste? ¬ω¬ Ya veremos.

¿Por qué el fanfic avanza tan rápido? Hum, pues la verdad es bastante simple: es un resumen de la historia que inventé xD Sí, sí, le corté varias cosas y cambié unas tantas para publicarla aquí como SasuSaku (basta con decir que ni siquiera se titula El secreto de una madre o.o) Por eso se ve tan… ¿condensado? Además… quería terminarla rápido e.e

Ahora sólo me queda decir… ¡Espero sus reviews! ;)

Y por supuesto, gracias especialmente a mi hermanita linda Tsukisaku y claro, a mi hermanita Zilia, a quien dedico el capítulo, ¡Gracias por tu apoyo en todo, hermana!

Se cuidan mucho, besos ^3^

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**


End file.
